Strange Magic
by yllom21
Summary: Crossover with Harry Potter. After defeating Naraku, Inuyasha finds himself in Europe hundreds of years later as the new DADA professor. Now pretending to be a normal human, Inuyasha wonders how he will ever get home. CHAPTER 13!
1. The New Professor

**Hello! I hoped you guys enjoy this fanfic! I am enjoying typing it up and dreaming about it while I should be listening to my Biology teacher!**

**Warnings: Ahem, there shall be mild swearing in this; but that should not be a problem. The magna series swears more than I do so you should all be able to read this and keep your innocence in tack!**

**Background Info: This story will take place in Harry's sixth and Inuyasha finds himself in the HP world after he defeats Naraku. **

**Oh, and I cannot do Hagrid's accent no matter how I try. Please leave reviews folks!**

Strange Magic

Chapter 1: The New Professor

By yllom21

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or InuYasha. If I did everybody would know my name and I would spend all my time in a Hot Tub.

It was quiet in the dark and dank forest; the only sound that could be heard was the small sounds of animals and the faint sound of birds singing. There where no humans in plain sight; for this wood was called the Forbidden Forest and almost no one had the balls to enter, except for a few brave idiots that is.

However there where a few creatures that had human characteristics; a few centaurs where near the lake grazing with an almost mystical air as the complained about the folly of men and not that far away where the merpeople, happily swimming throughout the lake. These creatures where normal for they had lived in the woods longer than the humans had even know of its existence and a good amount of secrets where known only to them. However sleeping peacefully with a look of plain innocence on his face was a creature never seen in the dismal forest; a creature that became extinct hundreds of years ago… a demon!

The only knowledge humans had of demons was from long forgotten myths and tales. These yarns had been passed down by generation to generation so many times that there was no truth to any of them, and no one believed that such creatures had truly existed. And yet one demon still lived.

The demons hunting the imagination of children where evil creatures that loved the taste of human blood and where so horrendously ugly that they bore no resemblance to humans at all; and yet this demon was far from such expectations. He was sleeping too peacefully to be a creature that survived on the killing of innocents. That and he was more beautiful than any human could ever hope to be; even with the use of many illegal spells.

He was probably one of the most beautiful creatures in existence. His hair was a white purer than snow, his eyes (although they where now closed) where a beautiful golden yellow. On the top of his head where two fox-like ears proving that he was demon as well as the fact of his fangs and claws. His skin was the color of porcelain with no blemishes except for his demon markings; a thick black band under each eye and a star on his forehead. He was small and slim; clothed in a dark red kimono held together only by a golden sash. Sandals that once adorned his feet had been cast away in discomfort and a bag of the same dark red was held closely; most likely filled with all of his prized possessions. A sword was gripped in his hand; proving that he was obviously ready for any attack of any sort. This demon was the younger lord of the western lands; the hanyou that became a full demon and who held enough magic to serve as a challenge to the most powerful of wizards.

His name was Inuyasha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inside the famous and unusually old school sat Albus Dumbledore; current Headmaster of the castle. For someone who had such an important stasis and was currently known by every wizard currently alive, he did not seem happy at all. In fact he seemed depressed; which was unusual on its own. Besides being the most powerful wizard currently alive, Dumbledore was one of the most insanely happiest people alive. Known to start a feast with words that intellectual people knew didn't exist; Dumbledore just wasn't acting like his intelligent and somewhat crazy self. And it all had to do with the fact that his staff was lacking one crucial member.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts was infamous when it came to the fact that in decades the professors only lasted a year at most. The Daily Prophet had a place reserved for the job notice come every June and as the years rolled by it was becoming noticeably more difficult to get either a witch or wizard to apply for the post; whether they where skilled enough or not.

This year not one single person applied for the post and Dumbledore did not want a repeat from last year in which the Ministry of Magic stepped forward and hired perhaps the most horrible professor Dumbledore every had the pleasure of meeting.

Granted the Ministry of Magic was no longer his sworn enemy now that they saw Voldemort and his Death Eaters with there own eyes; but still, if he couldn't find a good employee how would Minister Fudge be able to? He was beginning to get a severe headache from to much thinking (something that almost never happen) and he was almost to the decision that he would teach the course. After all; he was currently the most powerful wizard alive, couldn't he teach children and teens how to protect themselves from the second most powerful wizard alive?

But he didn't want to unless he absolutely had to; he was, after all, the current Headmaster of the school as well as the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. Making sure the school was safe and battling Voldemort in that shadows was hard enough; now he had to teach teens with raving hormones? He was getting old; didn't he deserve a break of some sort?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Back in the Forbidden Forest the creatures scurried around like usual, not even caring that soon hundreds of students would be captivating the place a few miles away from there sanctuary. After all, almost everybody was scared of walking into the Forest let alone disrupting them, so why should they care?

Only one creature seemed to be completely oblivious, however he appeared to be waking up from his dead-like sleep. He stirred for a second before he raised his eyelids revealing yellow eyes hidden by long eyelashes. He blinked for a moment before he began to comb his silk-like hair examining the forest around him with a critical glare, "Where the hell am I?"

His question would have surely shocked anyone listening; for it seemed weird to be escaping the mouth of such a beautiful lord-like creature. However the demon in question did not care; after all wasn't waking up in an unrecognizable place slightly more disturbing?

Yawning slightly, Inuyasha sat up and blinked yet again when he realized he wasn't wearing his Fire-Rat robes but a delicate and obviously fancy kimono. Frowning at this weird turn of events, Inuyasha was about to scream for everybody to come out of there hiding places when it hit him; Naraku, they had finally beaten Naraku!

It had taken them all to defeat Naraku and in the end Kagome sacrificed herself so Naraku would never be able to walk the plane of existence again. Before he could help it, Inuyasha began to cry, swearing at himself as he did so. After all; shouldn't he had been able to save Kagome? It didn't matter than he had broken several bones and was bleeding in several places; he still should have done something!

"Dammit!" he finally screamed, startling several birds and a stag. Crying severely; Inuyasha started to stagger over to the lake that was close judging by the scent. When he finally made it, after tripping over three roots and a rather large stone, Inuyasha sank to the ground ready to disappear any traces of tears on his face when he noticed another development.

"Crap!" he screamed almost falling into the lake. He didn't look like a hanyou at all, but like a full-blood demon! His face was different with markings (slightly different than Sesshomaru's, his half-brother) and he was slimmer and more delicate looking while wearing an expensive kimono. His wish of becoming a full demon must have come true, but how? And where was he?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hagrid; current Groundkeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor of Hogwarts looked up with a start, was that a scream? Besides the Headmaster he was the only one currently living on Hogwarts grounds. The other professors and members of the staff had left to go on vacations and others were doing missions for the order. Perhaps one of the citizens of the nearby village had accidentally wandered into the village and had gotten attacked by one of the creatures that lived in the forest. Hagrid had seen many foolish youths in his day; and being the noble half-giant that he is, he decided that he would save the child from whatever beast had decided he would be a nice brunch.

And so Professor Hagrid scurried into his hut and grabbed his crossbow (he was not allowed to use magic after being framed for a murder) before trouping into the Forbidden forest in the direction he had heard the scream. The child had better be ok; no child deserved to be attacked so brutally.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha suddenly figured out how he had transformed into a full-blood demon.

It had to have been Kagome's doing; when she started to perform the most uttermost sacrifice the Shikon Jewel had sank back into her body before she enveloped into a blinding light. She must have been able to use the one wish of the Shikon Jewel to turn him into a demon! But why would she do something like that? She should have used it to save herself, and after all, hadn't she always wanted him to become a human instead of a demon?

That and he was not where they had defeated Naraku. This forest was unfamiliar and where was Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Koga and Sesshomaru? They had all been fighting Naraku when Kagome finally annihilated him. He knew none of them where killed due to Sesshomaru's healing sword, so where was everybody?

It was then; while he was crying in grief of Kagome's death, that he suddenly smelt a man approaching… or was it a man? He was most certainly part human, but there was something foreign in his blood. It wasn't demon, for that Inuyasha was certain. And it wasn't similar to anything Inuyasha had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He was close and Inuyasha was torn between fleeing or waiting for the unknown specimen to approach. The half-man could be dangerous and he was not certain if he could draw his blade now that he was a full demon. The sword had been used to keep his demon side in check when he was a hanyou but who knows how its magical properties would response to the new and most certainly improved Inuyasha?

It was then that he decided to flee; knowing how much he depended on his sword to keep him breathing. It was when he was grabbing the bag that Inuyasha hadn't previously possessed when he heard a strange and unfamiliar voice.

"Use the necklace!" it cried; sounding as though it was muffled from some type of cloth. It wasn't coming from the approaching human but it almost sounded like it was coming from the small sack-like bag. Glancing at the bag with his golden eyes Inuyasha suddenly paused from his worrying development of the approaching half-breed and suddenly wondered what the bag possessed. He had never carried his possessions around in a bag; in fact he had only owned his sword and the Fire-Rat robes which had disturbingly been replaced by a kimono. The sack had never been carried around by his companions and Inuyasha decided to open in then and there. He could run away by the time the stranger appeared and perhaps he could find the necklace in which this invisible voice was referring to. Inuyasha had a sudden thought of how crazy he was becoming; listening to unknown voices, but before he knew it the bag was open and Inuyasha was digging throughout the cloth.

At first all he saw where kimonos, causing him to wonder if Kagome (who he decided had sent him to this weird place with the bag) was slowly turning insane as well. The voice was noticeably louder as he hurried the dog demon on. Inuyasha, who was becoming annoyingly pissed, was about to tell the voice to fuck off, when he suddenly discovered the necklace in which the said voice was referring to. Wondering how such an expensive ruby necklace had found itself into his peasant hands, Inuyasha pulled it on seconds before the half-human emerged from behind an oak tree.

The human was probably one of the largest creatures Inuyasha had ever gazed upon. He was at least eight feet tall with long frizzy hair covering almost all the skin on his body that was not currently covered in cloth, his eyes where the darkest of the dark and in his hands was an equally large crossbow; close enough for him to be safe but it was not pointed directly at the staring demon.

Inuyasha knew in an instant that the gigantic creature would not harm him for when he pulled on the ruby necklace he knew Kagome had been in fact sane. He was curious about his kimonos, but she was a girl after all, and if she was going to turn him into a demon and send him miles and miles away, he supposed she had a right as to what he was going to wear. But the threads where not important, but rather the necklace was. It must have been cursed with an illusion charm much similar to Shippo's shape-shifting powers. For he no longer appeared to be a golden-eyed demon but a lavender-eyed human child; yet he could still smell and see as well as any demon.

The giant lowered his bow; gazing at the boy before him with a friendly and curious gaze. Said 'child' gazed up at the hairy man, cranking his neck as he did so and deciding that asking, 'what he was' would be to rude (Yes, he can be polite. Besides being rude would not tell him where he currently was any faster) and so he piped up, "Who are you?" crinkling his brow in a questioning glance.

"Hagrid," he grunted to the newly colored brunette, "An' who might ye be?" His tone was slightly uneducated and rough, but yet he seemed rather friendly, something Inuyasha was new to as he lived most of his life as a hanyou outcast.

"The name's Inuyasha," he said with a proud-like smirk whipping his hair behind him like a shinning shawl, "Would you happen to know where we are?" his expression lost it's arrogant smirk and turned back into a questioning look. He didn't like waking up in strange places with memories of his friend being sacrificed to save all of humanity. He would rather know where he was. Since he was a hanyou he learned to always be on the top of the ball if you wanted to survive one more day. Granted he was no longer a hanyou but that didn't mean the lesson suddenly evaporated.

"The Forbidden Forest," he said with a look of pure confusion on his face, "Right outside Hogwarts. How can ye not know where ya are? Everybody knows Hogwarts," there was a paused as Inuyasha struggled to remove the puzzled look of his face, "What are ye doin' in here? It's dangerous!"

Inuyasha was about to thunder that he could take care of himself, thank you very much, when he suddenly remembered that he was pretending to be a human child. "Traveling," he shrugged like he walked through dangerous and dank forests all the time, "I think I wandered a bit too far to the left,"

Hagrid blinked down at him in such a way that Inuyasha was beginning to wonder if they ever received visitors, it didn't seem so guessing by the look of pure confusion on the giant's face, "I'll take ye up to the headmaster," he finally grunted, "Follow me," he began to tramp through the underbrush that was beginning to become a trail. Inuyasha grabbed the bag, stuffing a blue kimono in that looked like it was about to fall out, and bounded after the impossibly large man yelling a question up to the giant, "Whose the headmaster?"

Hagrid almost fainted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

During the walk up to the large castle Inuyasha found out that sandals hurt one's feet… a lot. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that until now he always walked barefoot and he was not used to the feeling of being elevated an extra inch or so. However he was pretending to be a human and humans always wore shoes. Whether it was sandals or boots, Inuyasha had never caught sight of a human trekking barefoot. It was like the law of the law. This was pissing the demon in disguise considerably.

But besides the pain in his feet; Inuyasha felt perfectly fine which was rather odd since he had been half dead not that long ago. When Kagome had turned him into a demon and teleported him to this forest she must have healed him as well. She must have been more powerful than it was earlier thought; she had done all that while defeating Naraku and absorbing the Shikon Shards. The only thing that concerned him was that she had died to do so, that and he was absolutely and completely lost.

The forest around him was started to loose it's dark and dank look and was starting to become more bright; the air smelt fresher leaving Inuyasha to believe that they where almost out of the forest and would soon be in the castle.

"We're almos' out!" Hagrid suddenly called out, distinguishing the silence he had kept for so long, "Get a good look, lad! Hogwarts is always amazin' people!" Inuyasha was about to retort that nothing amazed him, that was until he caught sight of the castle of course. It wasn't exactly beautiful like his family's castle, but there was some majestic air about it that practically deemed it important. It was rather large and dark, seeming to fit perfectly with the wood that was just next door. Inuyasha gazed upon it with slightly enlarged purple eyes and turned to give Hagrid the thumbs-up-sign, "It's pretty neat!" he admitted, "You live there?"

"Not actually," Hagrid grunted, although he didn't seem disappointed, as he turned to point to a small hut just a few meters away from there present resting spot, "I live there! I like me privacy; that and I can watch me creatures!"

Inuyasha licked his chops, "I like my privacy to!" there was a pause before he added, "Don't we have a date with a certain headmaster?" the majesty of the estate had left him and his curiosity about this famous headmaster was starting to erupt. Although Hagrid had been silent most of the trip; he had explained all about Dumbledore before he hushed into a rather long moment of silence.

That caught Hagrid's fleeing attention. "Follow me!" he said as he began to head off towards the castle with a rather admiring fast pace. And so Inuyasha followed, eager to meet this headmaster and figure out why Kagome would send him here of all places, that and the castle would probably look even sweeter inside.

After all he didn't have any magic… right?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The walk up to the professor's office was albeit, very amusing as well as severally annoying. One of the staircases they had traveled up moved when they where halfway up, he had been endangered when two steps decided to disappear beneath his graceful steps and he had almost ripped his kimono when he caught sight of a picture moving. With all these strange happenings and his sandal issue, walking was not fun; but watching the scenery fly by certainly was.

Fortunately the headmaster's office was not on the top floor and before long Inuyasha saw himself standing before a statue and a wall, "Here we are!" Hagrid thundered before yelling "Ginger Mints". Inuyasha was starting to believe that everybody was turning mad when the wall disappeared and Hagrid was shooing the demon up a moving staircase. "Up ye get," he whispered, "Tell the Headmaster that I found ye in the forest,"

For one of the most powerful demons in current existence, Inuyasha's eyes where noticeably wider, "What the hell is wrong with my life?" he muttered as the staircase came to a halting stop. Licking his lips with sudden apprehension, Inuyasha threw his bag over his shoulder and walked silently into the office; his sandals not making a single scrapping noise and his kimono ruffled around him with an air-like grace.

"Headmaster?" he called out, hating how quiet and shy his voice was before he changed his tone and nearly shouted, "Are you in?" His change in tone certainly surprised the pictures who where moving and whispering in oddly-loud voices, "He's in, dear," a picture of an elderly old lady kindly said, "I'll fetch him for you, dear," and with that said she disappeared and Inuyasha knew that if it wasn't for his demon instincts he would have jumped with shock.

Looking around with amusement; Inuyasha noted just how strange this room was. There where millions of pictures lining the walls and odd possessions littered around the room in the most unusual of places. Catching sight of the desk and the strangely elegant chair that was positioned behind it, Inuyasha headed towards it before he sat down with noticeable grace in the ordinary chair positioned in front of it; laying the bag on his lap.

"I wasn't aware that I had an appointment for today," and elderly old man suddenly said; however he wasn't able to surprise the always alert demon.

"I never said I had an appointment!" Inuyasha smirked, "Your Care of Magical Creatures teach wanted me to talk to you. I was traveling and… err," here the teen lost his arrogance, "I kinda found my way into your forest,"

The old man was wearing the oddest sets of robes; they where a bright purple that mirrored Inuyasha's own purple eyes and freckled all over it where stars and moons. A lop-sided had sat askew on top of long silver hair that appeared to be the same length as his beard. The old man's nose appeared to have been broken several times and hiding beneath spectacles were bright blue eyes.

The old man never seemed to loose his jolly attitude or his twinkling eyes, "Indeed," he said before sitting down in the beautiful chair, "And may I ask your name?"

"Inuyasha," the demon snorted, suddenly wondering how he was going to address the old man about his current dilemma without adding the fact that he was a demon; humans hated and feared humans, "I was wondering if I could stay the night and continue to travel when dawn approaches," That would work. He had always been an excellent fibber when it truly matter and now he was able to converse with the headmaster with an innocence face. Staying the night would allow him to collect his thoughts and check out the library he had captured sight of before Hagrid shooed him off to his current position. Libraries had the answer to everything… almost.

"I have a better idea," the Headmaster announced and Inuyasha suddenly wondered if the elderly fellow already knew his heritage; there was a knowable look in his eyes. Dumbledore blinked down to him and announced in the same voice Kagome had whenever she brought home candy, "Would you like to be Hogwarts Defense Against the Darks Arts professor?"

There was a very long irritably quiet pause before Inuyasha almost fell out of his chair with roaring laughter, "Like that would ever happened," he laughed again, this time falling out of his chair and revealing skinny thighs before he adjusted his kimono, "Am I going to stay the night or not?"

There was another pause and Dumbledore stared at Inuyasha with a look that made him feel like he had done something very naughty before they turned back into twinkling blue eyes all over again, "I'm serious… the placement of professors into my staff is very important business,"

Inuyasha was about to thunder that if it was so important then there was no way in hell that he was teaching when he suddenly remembered his current dilemma. He seriously doubted that he would be able to figure out a way home in a day or so; it would take weeks. The library would help loads but how could he access it when he lived in the forest? That and Kagome had sent him here for a reason and the only place around that was highly unusual enough to catch such interest was Hogwarts. She had died saving him and he did owe her big time. Besides; how hard could it be teaching human children Defense?

"Professor," he smirked, "I'd be happy to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," he just hoped he wasn't making a serious mistake.

**The next update should be soon! If you leave reviews I'll give you a cupcake!**

**Bye!**


	2. The Enchanted Mirror

**Thank You: I want to thank everybody for there reviews! I have made reply's and I hope they satisfy all of your questions or concerns. I also wish to thank those that placed me on there favorites or alert list. It's very much appreciated. Please review!**

**Warnings: A bit of language, although if you have read the magna you have nothing to worry about. **

Strange Magic

Chapter 2: The Enchanted Mirror

By yllom21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or InuYasha; would I be typing this if I did?

The sun had just reached its peak; the sky was a pickled yellow and pink. The birds had begun to sing when dawn approached and where still singing gaily. The creatures that inhabited the Forbidden Forest where beginning to stir, having been previously awaken by the chirping of the birds. Two of the inhabitances of Hogwarts were awake, beginning to do there daily morning chores before breakfast began.

Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster of the majestic castle was humming softly as he wrote a letter to the Daily Prophet to cancel the job application in the newspaper. Hagrid, groundkeeper and a Professor of the fine establishment was feeding his chickens while fantasying about the food the House Elves were preparing inside.

Only one specimen was still asleep; surrounded by fluffy blankets in a large bed. His face was peaceful while surround by silk-like black hair; his eyelashes making his skin appear even more of a pale porcelain. He appeared to be a human boy with an almost delicate air about him. However he was far from delicate and he was sleeping to help him deal with the fatigue of saving all of humanity. Didn't he deserve some type of credit for doing such an act?

However it didn't truly mattered how much the child deserved sleep for he was beginning to awaken. Eyelids fluttered before revealing startled lavender eyes as the brunette sat up with a start; the blankets slipping before revealing a lean chest. "Were the hell am I?" he suddenly announced his eyes flashing to the empty corners of the room, his nose flaring as he tried to inhale any scent of danger. It took several minutes before he calmed down, his defenses sliding only slightly as he pondered the new development.

He hadn't slept in a bed in like what seemed forever; however the softness of the mattress did not sooth him. In fact, only two thoughts roared in his head and they questioned how much sake he had had the previous night and who had he ended up sleeping with. It wasn't until he noticed the lack of a hangover and the absence of pain in the rear before he realized that he had not given himself up the night before.

It took him several minutes to remember the events of yesterday and it took him longer to actually believe it; he was now a Professor? What fucked up universe was he currently residing in?

He didn't know anything about teaching, heck he couldn't even perform magic! What had he been thinking giving his approval to the old headmaster's plan? The elderly professor was obviously cracked, even if he did seem rather intelligent, what had he been thinking when he gave the man the ok?

"Damn it all!" he finally swore; cramming his head into the fluffy pillow that had been conveniently close to hand. Being a teacher wasn't the only problem he currently had; what about returning home, and the fact that he was pretending to be human? Kagome might have sent him here for a reason, but she hadn't even bothered to converse with him. Granted, she might be dead and he might be crying his eyes out for her, but that didn't mean he wanted to be her personal messenger boy; especially when he didn't even know what the female wanted! He had already saved the world; couldn't he just live his life normally? All he wanted was to be accepted by his brother and fellow demons, which was now possible as his blood was now pure; but instead of letting said event happen she blasted him who knows where! Didn't he deserve a break of some sort? Even a tiny one?

Before long he removed himself from the pillow and threw the covers off of him before he stood up with majestic grace. Rubbing the tears off of his face that he had shed for Kagome; he stood up and headed for the sack that held his kimonos so he could cover up his nudity and perhaps find out what was the hell was happening.

"Stupid bitch," he muttered with disdain, although the tears ruined the effect, "Why'd she have to pack so many kimonos? Do I look like a fruitcake?" he ripped through the cloth of the sack, choosing the closest kimono to hand, which happened to be a blue and purple, before grabbing a purple sash to ensure his dignity, the ends reaching to his ankles.

"Because of your station, my lord," a voice suddenly decided to reveal itself, causing Inuyasha to jump with shock, his eyes racing around the room to discover its source as his hand mechanically moved to his hip to grab the sword that was not currently positioned there.

"Whose there?" Inuyasha growled, although it did not give the desired effect as he no longer possessed his fangs. He growled again, translating the words the voice had said before he suddenly barked out, "And I'm no lord!" He was pissed enough already about the fact that he was currently lost; having voices suddenly speak to him did not cheer him up, even the slightest. Had he finally lost it? After being disowned by his family and being cursed with a fifty-year long enchanted sleep, it was rather remarkable that he had stayed sane as long as he had. Was he finally losing it?

"Who am I?" questioned the voice with deliberate slowness, "Check under the black kimono and all secrets will be revealed! I am Rorris, The Enchanted Mirror of knowledge! It is my job to serve you, my lord, and I will do so oh so gallantly!"

Inuyasha was about to exclaim that he had finally lost his marbles as he searched through the silk, producing a black kimono before discovering a mirror.

"My subconscious is kinda clever," remarked the demon with raised eyebrows, "But there his no way in hell that this thing talks. There's enough talking crap around as it is,"

He snorted with disbelief before placing the mirror on the dresser, ready to grab the sandals of hell and make his escape before his plan was interrupted by the imaginary voice.

"Crap," he repeated with pure astonishment, "And here I thought you would appreciate me, your lordship. I do posses the knowledge you so secretly seek. Besides such language should not exist in someone as fine as you, my lord,"

Before Inuyasha could convince his muscles not to, he found himself kneeling in front of the mirror, the lust in his eyes was more than evident, "You know how to get me home?" he breathed with enlarged eyes, no longer caring that he was sharing a conversation with a mirror, "Why didn't you tell me, dammit!" Now that was gazing at the mirror, he could see the reflection of an old obese man with graying hair and white eyes. He knew the image in the mirror was not a reflection of him and he was wondering if the mirror possessed the spirit of the gray-haired man.

"Because you are here for a reason," the mirror spoke with insane calmness, not seeming to care that Inuyasha had deadpanned. Inuyasha growled softly, his eye twitching ever so slightly. The mirror spoke again, whether it was because he had more to say or he feared for his life, Inuyasha knew not, "There is information I can tell you. Information that will surprise you more than words can express,"

Inuyasha stopped growling and instead wrinkled his brow before questioning, "And what information can freak me out like that?"

"Well," the mirror announced as the image began to tap his chin thoughtfully, "Perhaps the fact that you are hundreds of years into the future and your species no longer exists… that and you no longer reside in Japan, your lordship,"

The demon lord's eyes where several sizes larger than they normally where as he digested the information before snorting in annoyance, "Hundreds of years into the future? What kind of shit is that? The only way I can get into the future is by traveling through Kagome's well, which resided in Japan the last time I checked!"

"Your lordship," Rorris clucked his tongue, "If the Lady Priestess can turn you into a demon and defeat Naraku don't you think she can travel through time as well? Besides, you have no idea where you are and you are quite a scholar when it comes to Japan's geography,"

Inuyasha sunk to the floor, his kimono billowing around him. The mirror, Rorris as he liked to be called, had a strong argument. He was quite elite when it came to Japan's topography and he had traveled through time before. The headmaster and the professor had both been dressed odd, but he figured that that had to do with the fact that they where both human (or part). He hadn't even caught a whiff of a demon scent and hundreds of years ago there weren't such things as witches and wizards. At the time he thought that was there words for priests and priestesses but there magic was different from Kagome's and he knew that there weren't enough humans with miko magic to be able to form a school. With that and the fact that the mirror seemed to know everything about him; he had formed a hypothesis that he was sure was true.

"Did Kagome send you here?" the ex-hanyou asked, arching his eyebrow in thought. Rorris seemed slightly surprised at this new topic of conversation, but all he did was smile mysteriously before pronouncing, "I am hear to guide you with your magic and help you with any need that transpires; if I believe my help is needed, my lord,"

Inuyasha nodded thoughtfully, decided that the human had had a part in the creation of the mirror before he blinked as he suddenly remembered the first words the mirror had said, "I don't have any magic! What type of idiot do you take me for?" he remarked quite loudly, his eyes twitching in arrogation, "Why don't you tell me how to go home and I might just not break you into tiny little pieces!" Granted breaking mirrors was most certainly asking for bad luck, especially when said mirror talked, but he was too annoyed to care. Couldn't the mirror just tell him and let him be on his way? He was a demon, not a mage!

"I'd figured you take it this way," the mirror smiled most cheerfully, almost like his threat hadn't affected him even the slightness, "Most demons do. Only a few have the gift of the magic that flows through you, and you are the most powerful yet! Don't seem so upset, your lordship, with your magic, your fencing ability and your pretty face you'll make a perfect lesser lord of the western lands!"

At this point the mirror was quite lucky that he wasn't several stories lower and broken in little pieces. In fact he was lucky that the demon hadn't revealed his true form and wasn't currently tearing him up with his claws. But with his white knuckles and his growling face it was more than obvious that he was planning to.

"How about this?" Rorris suddenly asked, breaking the brunette out of his homicidal day dreams, "I'll test you for magic. If you have it you must promise to study under me. If you are as non-magical as you believe, I'll tell you the route home. If you truly believe in what you tell me than you have nothing to loose, your lordship,"

Inuyasha didn't even pause to ponder the bargain before he nodded his agreement to the mirror. The image smiled, making the lord falter for a mere second before he glared back, "How's this test going to work?"

"Simple," the mirror pronounced, "I'll give you the instructions of how to perform the simplest of spells. If you try, and I will know if you don't, and nothing conspires out of it you win. If the magic works then I am the victor,"

It seemed simple enough and so Inuyasha tilted his head in consent. In perfect bliss the enchanted mirror began to explain the process of a fire spell.

Half an hour later Inuyasha was swearing in every language he knew.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He hated summer vacation.

Any normal and sane human being would have immediately placed him in a mental hospital if they had heard his confessions; but he had a perfect reason to hate the holidays as he did. It wasn't that he enjoyed writing essays and studying for exams; that was Hermione's department. But he'd prefer writing a ten page essay for Snape then spending one day with his relatives. They hated him for being the freak of nature that he was and the only comfort he was given was a bed, slightly stale food and clothes at least five times to big. About a day or two a year he was given chocolate and that was mostly because they where scared of Social Services coming and stinging there perfect record of innocents.

That proved how stupid the government truly was, especially the magic one. He had seen with his own two eyes the rebirth of Lord Voldemort, one of the foulest creatures to roam the planet. He was aware of the names of most of his followers, he could explain the ritual that Voldemort had arisen from and he knew how Cedric had died. And yet the Ministry of Magic had done absolutely nothing. It had truly been pathetic.

It had taken the Ministry a whole year just to believe that the Lord had risen and took them an entire month just to begin making preparations for any attacks the evil wizard would command, an entire year that Voldemort had to plan his actions and expand his troops. The Ministry was being more helpful to Voldemort than they were to the public, even if it was purely accidental.

But Harry Potter's anger at the Ministry was more subdued than normal and his angst at his relatives was more than forgotten because in less than five minutes he would be with the Weasleys and he wouldn't have to live with his relatives until next summer, which was the year he came of age. Needless to say, he was quite jubilant.

And that was the reason why Harry Potter was currently sitting on the curb at least two blocks away from his house, practically bouncing on his trunk as he drummed on his owl's cage with strained patience. He only had a few minutes to go, granted that they didn't arrive late (which was more normal than arriving on time). He had managed to snatch a Mars Bar away from his over obese cousin and he was chewing it as he waited for the turquoise car to magically appear.

Somehow managing to fool fickle fate, the Weasleys arrived about fifteen seconds early before they piled out of the car; revealing Arthur, Molly, Ronald, and Ginny Weasley before Lupin and Tonks appeared. After several hugs from Molly, and a 'Wotcher, Harry,' from Tonks, they were all on there way to the burrow with a smiling Mr. Potter in the back seat.

Tonks and Ginny were having a surprisingly serious conversation about hair potions while Remus was conversing with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The only quiet people in the car where Ron and Harry, Ron because his instinct told him Harry wasn't in the most cooperative mood, and Harry because he wasn't up to conversation.

Granted he was happy that he no longer had to suffer living in the same house with his cousin, but that didn't mean he was jumping for joy. He was quite jubilant that he was heading to the burrow but he couldn't help but think of his godfather and curse fickle fate.

It had been because of his stupidity that Sirius died that night. He had had a false vision sent to him by the Lord of Evil that his godfather's life was endangered. The true story was that Voldemort wanted him to retrieve a prophecy that described both of there fates. However the prophecy ended up ruined and his godfather was killed. It was most certainly a night he would always remember.

And that was why Harry was currently trying not to cry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hogwarts totally rocked.

It might have looked completely awesome on the outside; but the inside was unbelievable. Almost everything moved inside the castle so whenever he entered a room he would leave it to be entranced. There where transparent ghosts that glided through the walls and photographs that held complicated conversations. The food was spectacular and served by short elves that actually enjoyed being servants. If it wasn't for the fact that he most desperately wanted to return to feudal Japan he would have stayed there forever, and he was being literal.

The days where almost clockwork and he soon discovered a routine; the mornings he woke up and enjoyed the large baths that where the size of swimming pools and had every fragment available. From there he traveled down to the kitchens to get a muffin and some pumpkin juice before heading to the library to try and figure a way to travel to his world. From there he usually had a cup of tea with Hagrid before heading outside to train physically with his sword. After that was magical training with Rorris before he had dinner (which was usually a small sandwich or such) before he headed to the library; this time trying to figure out how he was going to manage to teach teenagers defense. After that he headed into the forest (usually using his new found powers as a shape shifter) to try and map out the Forbidden Forest for clues to get home. Then the cycle started all over again, which was really beginning to bore the Demon Lord.

Life was relatively simple, too simple. He was used defending his life day in and day out while searching for the shards. With Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo by his side things never got dull. But now there were no demons with life threatening poisons or Naraku to breathe down his spine. For being in the middle of a war, the humans rarely ever saw bloodshed. He was getting a bit paranoid with becoming out of shape and being threatened by a specimen he could not defeat. Because of that he subconsciously began to train endlessly and he started to consume only two muffins a day. Something needed to be done before he tore his hair apart with frustration. It wasn't until a month had passed that the headmaster decided to grant him a way to stomp on his frustration.

The school year was beginning to approach and wizards and witches alike began to appear with trunks loaded with there yearly possessions so they could prepare for the next school year. Most of the teachers grew fond of him, although Inuyasha was completely clueless as to how.

Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, practically hit it off with him. Rorris was teaching him powerful magic and one of the areas he excelled in was healing. Somehow Madame Pomfrey came upon an idea that once the year ended he could become her assistance and the new head of the healing ward as her retirement was approaching; how she figured out his fantastic skill of healing he would never know.

A lot of the other teachers saw him as a child. McGonagall, although stern, approved of him although she hadn't at first when she glimpsed at his face. Flitwick had become friendly with him for some odd reason and was teaching him wizardry dueling techniques (although he wasn't aware of the fact that he wasn't human). In fact all the teachers liked him to a certain extend except for the Potions Master, Professor Snape.

He hadn't been positive at first how Snape developed such feelings, as he always tried to act more polite than his usual bastard self. It wasn't until Snape granted him the knowledge himself that Inuyasha finally understood what was going on. It seemed that Snape was not entirely please with his job occupation and was in fact interested in his own! The demon wouldn't have truly cared either way, that was if Snape hadn't opened up his mouth and said that he was too delicate for such a position! Snape truly was lucky that Dumbledore was in the room or he would have found out what it was like to face a demon's fury.

However the real excitement came after the teachers had settled down for the school year. It seemed that while the war was at a stand hold, action was taking place behind the scenes. Surprisingly there was a group that was entirely separate from the Ministry and was against the Death Eaters in the war, a group called The Order of the Phoenix. Inuyasha also found out that Dumbledore was the head of the order as well as the head of the finest school of magic alive. It also seemed that Dumbledore was interested in him joining the order.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a ferocious force against Voldemort," Dumbledore had started after he had given him an opportunity of sucking on a lemon drop, "However, unlike the Ministry we do not have to worry about the Prophet nor of publicity as we work in the shadows and usually have the most dangerous of missions," Inuyasha liked the sound of that. "We will truly understand if you have no will of joining such an order, all we ask for is your silence,"

Inuyasha snorted, "What shits in your brain? Of course I'm joining the Order of the Blue Jay!"

And that was when the year was finally beginning to get interesting.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The burrow was a total racket; even more so than usual.

Even without the aid of the Weasley twins, shouting was going on as well as explosions and massive bursts of smoke; the Order of the Phoenix was having a meeting. Why they where having a meeting at the burrow; Harry was entirely positive, all he knew was to chop all the vegetables that came flying towards him and to ask questions later.

Tonks have originally been in charge of the chopping of vegetables but after she cut herself and burnt the celery, she became in charge of sitting near the fire and directing people towards the table outside in which Lupin and Moody had enchanted so it was almost half a mile long.

Mrs. Weasley hair was in static as she raced throughout the kitchen, turning appliances off or on while cramming the arms of her children with plates and instructing them to take it outside. Crowds of witches and wizards where tumbling out of the fire, some where offering to help while others deemed it safer to watch at a 15 ft radius. Almost all of the food was placed on the table somewhere and by Tonks recollection, only the professors of Hogwarts had to appear.

"Snape better not come," was all that Ron muttered before getting hit in the head with a spatula.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"There is no way in hell I'm entering that fire," Inuyasha muttered to the ever so faithful Hagrid who was staring at him with a look of pure astonishment, "You've never used Floo Powder before?"

Inuyasha shook his head dumbly, "We don't used Flay Powder in Japan!" He used that excuse several times. No matter how much Rorris crammed into his head he couldn't learn absolutely everything. It was one of the reasons why he kept his kimonos. They were annoying as they showed more than he felt comfortable with, and if he ran or fought his legs up to his thigh would be visible; but it had certainly came in handy when he questioned the name of a cookie.

"Its Floo Powder," Hagrid corrected, "All ye need to do is jump into the fire and yell 'he Burrow," For someone who was explaining the proper method of jumping into a flaming pit, he seemed insanely calm. The demon began to tug his kimono with frustration before he glared at the fire with pure hatred. McGonagall had informed him that dinner was going to be provided and so he wore one of his more expensive kimonos. He had hoped that when he had joined the order he would be fighting evil not arranging his hair and jumping into fires.

"Tis simple," Hagrid informed the demon when they where the only two left, "I'll go first and I'll catch you so you won't fall, 'k?" Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was personally pushing his buttons or the jest was entirely coincidental. Which ever one it was, Inuyasha soon found himself using Floo Powder for the first time.

"I wish I was back in Japan," was all he could mutter.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it is currently a bit slow, but soon the plot will be revealed!**

**Please review!**


	3. The Werewolf

**Hello! I wish to thank everyone who has made it this far and is still interested in this story! And I want to especially thank those that have wasted there valuable time leaving reviews and placing me on there favorite or alert lists. Happy Holidays everyone and please review!**

**Warnings: Incase any of you are wondering, this is placed under teen for a reason. There is some mild swearing, but nothing huge. And besides, this is Inuyasha we're talking about, aren't you used to it?**

Strange Magic

Chapter 3: The Werewolf

By yllom21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or InuYasha; if I did there would be no Rosary Necklace.

Leaving Tonks in charge of the kitchen was suicidal, leaving her in charge of the cleaning would lead to an asthma attack, but leaving her in charge of the Floo Fire would be ok, or so Mrs. Weasley previously thought.

"There's only Hagrid left," the pink-haired women informed the redhead who was pointing the other professors out into the garden. To any formal events that included Hagrid, he always arrived late. Because of his massive size (He was, after all, half giant) he couldn't squeeze through the Weasley fire place. They always had to enlarge the fire before the giant even attempted to travel through, sometimes he even got stuck half-way in between. Hagrid had to go last because no one had the patience or the skill to keep an enlarged fire place open for long, and besides who wanted to waste there time temporarily ruining the Weasley's living room?

"I'll help you enlarge it, dear," Mrs. Weasley informed the shape-shifter as she handed her daughter a tray of meat loaf. Rolling up her sleeves in dignified manner she flicked out her wand and headed towards the west end of the room while the younger female headed to the east. The only other people left in the room where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They where friends with Hagrid and were planning on greeting him; Ginny even sacrificed the numbness of her hands to see Hagrid again, after all extra credit always came in handy.

Tonks raised her hand as the redhead ordered the children to stand back. Starting to back up; Hermione was alarmed when she saw the fire turn a dark emerald green, "Watch out! Hagrid's heading over and the fire isn't enlarged!"

Tonks started to run towards the fire to inform Hagrid to stay back if he still valued his life, when someone whirled out of the fireplace. The missile spun for a mere second or so before he began crashing into Tonks, sending them both sprawling to the ground. Everybody winced, imagining the poor state the fireplace would be in and the even poorer state of Tonks, only to open up there eyes in pure shock.

It wasn't Hagrid who had emerged from the fire but rather an unidentifiable wizard (Ron was convinced that it was a witch) who had someone managed to stop himself from greeting them in an undignified position on the floor. Tonks eyes were screwed shut, although she began to open the hesitantly, a surprised look appearing across her face when she realized she was not a pancake. The fireplace was in perfect condition and surprisingly the wizard didn't look worse for wear for someone who had just been flung from a chimney at atomic speed.

"Who are you?" Tonks managed to splutter out. She had had a conversation at least once with every member of the order and a pretty young boy clad in a kimono did not strike her memory, "You aren't part of the order!"

The brunette looked even more confused then them, that was until he flashed them a smile, "I'm new, joined the order just the other day," His voice had a light accent to it, although it was unidentifiable. Although guessing by the looks of his expensive kimono, he appeared Japanese.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to snap out of the trance that she had currently been frozen in, "This way, dear," she informed the teen, "The dinner's taking place outside," And with that said she bustled out of the room, followed by a more graceful Inuyasha. The children glanced at each other with looks of curiosity and followed, leaving a frazzled Tonks to greet Hagrid.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hagrid had been correct when he had addressed Mrs. Weasley as a master chef, but that didn't seem to help his lack of appetite. The dinner had started after a few gibberish words where expressed by the headmaster to which Inuyasha only blinked at and began to ponder the professor's sanity. After the fire was enlarged and the half-giant finally managed to join the party, he seated himself to the left of Inuyasha and began to cram tons of food into his mouth. The demon had a suspicion that if the food was weighed it would weigh more than he did, but he kept his hypothesis to himself. After all, the man was part giant and with his incredibly large size it would be alarming if he ate normally.

"You ate before you got here?" a pink-haired girl asked, startling the demon in disguise out of his ponderings. She had been watching him throughout the meal, probably due to the fact that he accidentally crashed into her. She hadn't seem upset by said incident and had been stuffing herself with a speed that almost surpassed Hagrid's; however she had stopped half an hour earlier.

The demon shrugged and glared at his muffin. He hadn't devoured anything the entire day, trying to force himself to eat more at the dinner. However all he had managed to stomach was a muffin and some butterbeer. With such little action he had no desire to eat.

"I did that once," Tonks went on, not seeming to realize that he wasn't up to socialization, "However whenever Molly is cooking something, I make sure I'm hungry,"

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, although he hadn't truly been paying attention. His lack of appetite might have alarmed somebody else, but he had never had a large one anyway. When he was a child he had been more pressed to make sure he wasn't murdered to pay much attention to his meals. It probably had something to do with his slender frame.

"What's your name, anyway?" Tonks questioned, seemly just realizing that she was having a conversation with an unnamed stranger, "I'm called Tonks, and I'm the youngest Auror alive!" she said the last bit with obvious pride, squinting at him with a questioning glaze.

Shrugging after he decided it wouldn't hurt; he introduced himself, "They call me Inuyasha, I'm from Japan," he tilted his head at her, just digesting the latter of the information she had just conversed with him, "You're an auror? How's the Ministry taking this? A lot of the news doesn't make it to Japan,"

The female immediately brightened up, as she wanted to express her knowledge with everyone else, "The Ministry is just starting to prepare for the war, new offices are being made and the auror ranks are being upgraded! There's talk of sacking Fudge and everyone is pissed at someone else, and all suspicious like. The Ministry isn't going to make up for all the time they lost in time, or at least that's what I think,"

It didn't look good, how could the human's be so careless? Just because they wanted something, it didn't mean it would happen! Did they honestly think that if they pretended Voldemort didn't exist he would just vaporize? Demon Lords may have been arrogant but at least they ruled wisely. If the Ministry didn't wise up the entire world was screwed, and that included him.

"It doesn't sound too good," he informed Tonks, who nodded in agreement. She may have been hyper and clumsy, but at least there was a brain of some sort inside her head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

For accruing after such a long enduring meal, the meeting was painfully short. The Minister officials explained in much greater detail all Tonks had conversed with him. Dumbledore was surprisingly pleased; they were after all a step forward from refusing to believe in his reincarnation.

Inuyasha also learned that most non-human races were presently neutral. The centaurs hadn't budged an inch in there last campaign and weren't likely to do so now. The merpeople had no desire to fight, although if they were forced to choose sides they would team with the light. The werewolves were teetering from side to side and the vampires were ignoring everything, not wanting to bother themselves with human debates. They had continually repeated that if they engaged themselves in every human war, they would never have a time for peace. Inuyasha personally agreed, although he did not express it.

But besides info that was shared between the light and dark, there wasn't that much private news. An elderly auror and his team had gotten a hint that Voldemort might be camping out in Siberia, but that likelihood was close to zero. There was also a hint that Death Eaters might attack a school in Australia, but there was no motive as to why. Personally, the demon thought that the Order was slightly behind the times. If this was all the info they had then they were already screwed and he would be dragged down with them.

Besides, he seriously wanted to kick some ass already.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

For being wizards that had successfully snuck in and out of the Ministry of Magic, there spying skills tremendously sucked.

"Can you hear anything?" Hermione preached into Ron's ear, trying to stretch so she could hear as well. For someone would practically snored out rules and regulations, her will to spy on the order was highly odd.

"They got some spell blocking us out!" Ron moaned, adjusting the phone ever so slightly as he tried to hear more than static, "I don't think we'll be able to hear anything!" For living in a house were the Order practically slept, the gang knew a surprisingly low amount of info about the dark side. Most teens would have just shrugged and returned to there sacks of sugar, but Harry, Ron and Hermione were infamous when it came to getting into trouble, so they had to spy whenever they could to keep up the tradition.

"It's no use," Harry sighed pessimistically, "They are the Order of the Phoenix, if we could spy on them, then the Death Eaters would be having a party!" He threw his phones down with disdain, glaring at them and there poor ability to spy when it truly mattered. Ron followed suit and before long they were giving off blood-thirsty death glares.

"What do you think about the foreign wizard?" the female suddenly asked, cruelly forcing the males out of there day dreams. The two of them blinked at her before they slowly digested the question. It took them quite some time to think up a good enough response.

"He seems a bit young to be an auror," Harry said as he scratched his chin thoughtfully, "And if he's in the Japanese Ministry, I don't see how he would have a high enough position to send him all the way to Britain," He gazed at them with a questioning glance, silently pondering if they had noticed his youthful face as well. The atmosphere of seriousness was broken before a reply was issued as the redhead suddenly announced, "Are we even sure they he's a wizard? He looks more like a witch to me!"

Ron was nursing a bruised noggin for an entire hour.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Even though the official meeting was over, Inuyasha still found himself at the Burrow. All the professors were staying behind to continue conversations and as he was in no hurry to jump into a roaring fireplace by himself, he soon found himself sitting on a rock in the garden with a glass of butterbeer.

The wind had picked up, displaying his silk hair for everyone to see. The demon was debating between braiding his hair or just letting the wind use it as a play toy when the wind suddenly changed direction, causing the awkward house to creek and a new scent to appear.

Even though he appeared to be human, he still possessed all of his demon senses. The scent of the humans annoyed him, as they caused his nose to stuff up. But the scent that he was currently debating on seemed to be only part human and part something else. It wasn't like Hagrid who he now knew was a half-giant. The human scent in this specimen was much greater and after debating for second he realized the other scent seemed related to that of Koga's. It didn't take him long to come up with an accurate hypothesis; he was a werewolf!

Biting his lip softly, Inuyasha reviewed the dilemma. Did he dare risk approaching the wolf? The demon wasn't positive, but he was sure that a werewolf's sense of smell was a great deal stronger than that of a human. There was a strong possibility that the wolf would be able to tell that he was as non-human as he was. But he would probably need allies in this unspeakable quest, and having an ear on the werewolves' doings could come in handy.

Frowning for just a second longer, the brunette began to stride towards the wolf. His instinct was telling him to go for it and besides, he was never one to hide in the shadows for long.

Said werewolf was alone in the pasture, watching the teens fly on there little magical broomsticks, a book his hand. When a goal flew into the redhead's net, he nodded his consent causing Inuyasha to believe that he was a referee of some sort. He had light sandy brown hair with a few grey spots, most likely because of his transformation. His robes were shabby and made Inuyasha feel awkward in his silk kimono. However his nose seemed strong, for he was still a good few meters away when the wolf turned around with enlarged eyes, his hand reaching for his wand that tapped his magic. Grinning, he was beside the man before he could draw his wand, plopping down beside him with majestic grace. The werewolf tensed, excepting some sort of attack, but being Inuyasha, all he did was wink, smirking at the man's surprised expression.

"I never met you before," announced Inuyasha, predictably going straight to his chosen topic, "Although I'm a bit surprised that you're here at all. If it was I, I would tell everyone that I felt like crap and spend the entire day in bed. Being a werewolf must hurt like shit," He paused as though he was sincerely interested in what is companion had to offer, adjusting his kimono as he blinked up towards the brown-haired man. Said werewolf looked a bit shocked, and being bored at the lack of conversation, Inuyasha continued, "And just for the sake of sanity; I'm no stalker. If I spent my entire life following someone else, than my life must be crapper than becoming something uncontrollably savage every month! Besides, you are well aware of the fact that I am no human, so can't I be as intelligent as you? I do have my moments!"

There was another pause of silence, but this time Inuyasha did not interfere. After all, he had just spoken more than he usually did in a month, and there were almost no curses! If he let himself carry on then he might turn into some sort of saint, and that would end up with the lost of his sanity, which he was already starting to loose. Why hurry the process?

Lupin, for that was the werewolf's name, was silent as he digested the younger man's information. He had openly admitted his bloodline to him, although he had not received his species, but it was still enough! Lupin always tried to hide his blood, and yet the child had spoken like it was not important at all! That and Lupin never smelt anything quite like this foreign stranger, who was he?

"What's your name?" Lupin finally asked, "In case you don't already know, I am the lone werewolf in the Order of the Phoenix, Remus J. Lupin," he paused and stared at the brunette, preparing himself for any insults, but all the boy did was sweep his hair out of his face and smirk at his companion, "They call me Inuyasha! I'm from Japan and I'm the newest member of the Order of the Sparrow!"

"And?" Lupin prompted, not even noticing the boy's mistake, "What species are you?" he sniffed at the boy, trying to pinpoint its scent but so far the answer eluded him. The lavender-eyed boy just raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Not human!" he announced, "Haven't we passed that stage already? Let's move on, dammit!"

"But if you're not human," Lupin said slowly, "And you're no werewolf, vampire, veela, centaur or merman… then what are you?" He frowned suspiciously at the stranger. As a wolf he learned and memorized every scent there was to know. The only time he had ever felt so befuddled was when he was a pup, and that was ages ago. Who was this stranger?

"Inuyasha!" he repeated with exaggerated slowness, "I know for a fact that we already went over that!" he ignored the man's stuttering protests, "And no butts! I swear, even Koga speaks better than that!" and he walked away with a delicate grace, turning around to wink once before he disappeared.

Remus Lupin sat in a shocked silence for quite some time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There were many things that Inuyasha learned with his stay among wizards. One was to always check stairways for vanishing steps, falling hurt your ass like crazy. Another was to have a hidden stash of water balloons ready for perverted ghosts, waking up with a peeping tom outside the window did not serve his memory well. And another was to ignore scowling Potion Masters, for they were even better bastards than he could ever hope to accomplish. But if there was one thing that Inuyasha never forgot, it was his new phobia for crowds.

Granted one could never call Diagon Alley anything short of magnificent. The shops littering its streets were one of a kind, filled to the ceiling with snapping and color-changing objects. There were robes of the most terrible maroon, cauldrons made from fountains of gold, books that ate stuff for breakfast and little toys that moved. But that jubilance in Inuyasha's heart had left him as he entered the crowded thicket.

School was approaching and the crowds were even larger than usually were. Wizards wearing robes patterned silver sequins walked next to wizards with filthy cloaks. Snarling women crashed into smiling ladies at a minutely basis. On his short walk to the bookshop, Inuyasha almost got his kimono ruined by a boy and an ink jar, he was crashed into almost a dozen times and his toes were stepped on repeatedly. But the worst of it was a group of young wizards who accidentally bumped against his ass; the little hoodlums were lucky that they reached the shop in one piece.

"Whew," the demon muttered when he finally reached the bookshop. Determinedly he straightened his kimono and headed towards the Dark Arts section, trying to find a book that Professor McGonagall had recommended, "Those people are fucking savages!" If he was going to jump into a roaring fireplace, couldn't it send him somewhat closer to his destination? Or did the world just enjoy antagonizing him?

It seemed the world did like antagonizing him, for the book he was looking for was missing from the shelves and it took the stock boy an hour just to find it, and then he had to wait in the line to actually pay for it. It was a humongous relief to leave the shelter of the store behind, as wadding through the storm of foaming humans was better than watching the second hand on the clock. But that was until he heard it.

At first he had been positive that his partly insane mind was just loosing more of its sanity, but after he heard the muffled moan again and again, Inuyasha finally decided that he wasn't completely crazy, and the sound he heard was real.

"It better be some kids fucking like rabbits," was all he muttered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

By the time he had reached the alley producing the noise, several minutes had passed. He had been ruder that usual, shoving people out of the way as he had flicked more people off than usual, however it was worth it. His instinct was flaring like crazy and the noises got louder and were soon followed by the distinct smell of blood. Something was terribly wrong, and yet he seemed to be the only one who noticed.

The alley were the sound was escaping from was identical to the others. Dark, dreary and dank most people would give it a wide berth and head towards the ice cream stop instead. But Inuyasha was not in that category; after all he was one of a kind. Besides, even though he acted like a bastard most of the time, he did have a passion side. And the blood he could smell seemed familiar, although it was to faint to place.

He began to ran, reaching the end of the ally at lightening speed. Half-way there he had been able to place the scent and he had been shocked with the results. It was Remus Lupin, the werewolf in the Order of the Raven. Sure he had to fight if he was a member of the order, but then why wasn't the ally warned? Why weren't there reinforcements, and why wasn't Lupin fighting back?

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha demanded as he reached the end of the ally. The participants of Lupin's torture stared up in shock, surprised at this sudden and swift visitor. One or two stirred visibly, trying there hardest to hide there silver-coated weapons and disappear. But the rest of them grinned, obviously not believing him to be a powerful threat.

There were at least a dozen wizards in the ally, surrounding a bleeding werewolf. At least two of his limbs were broken and blood was splattered everywhere. All the gashes were glowing, proving that they had been inflicted with silver-painted weapons. With the amount of blood and Lupin's wreathing mass, anyone with a lesser stomach would have retched before they could reach a bathroom. But this is Inuyasha we are talking about, who saw decapitated heads with foaming mouths on a daily basis. However he was pissed, as this was obviously planned out. He hated being antagonized for being a hanyou, and he wasn't going to let anyone else be familiar with that pain.

"Get the fuck away from him!" the demon finally cried, his hand going mechanically for his sword which was no longer tied at his waist. Cringing mentally, he prepared himself for some powerful magic, should the need arise. The wizards didn't move at all, besides mechanically nodding and hands moving. They were obviously using some type of code, and so Inuyasha stood ready, glancing at Lupin who was in grave need for medical attention. This wouldn't take long, it couldn't take long; Lupin's life was in the balance.

"What's a pretty little bitch like you doing down here?" the leader finally slurred, grinning at the brunette who just snarled in disdain. He had obviously meant to insult him, but he pushed his buttons more than he had realized, "You're playing with the big guys, bitch. Leave now before somebody gets hurt. The scummy werewolf's goanna die, but you won't be so lucky. I know someone who would appreciate you…" he traveled off, leaving Inuyasha to his own devices. Lupin's face held a look of horror, whether it was over his predicaments or his own, the demon wasn't sure.

However there was one thing that Inuyasha knew and that was to never piss of a demon. The wizard had just make a graze mistake, one that would cast him his life. "I warned you! Now enjoy your life in hell!" there was a loud cracking sound, and the humans stood gaping at the demon whose eyes were redder than that of hell's furnace and whose power seemed to be greater than Dumbledore himself, "Die!" he finally screamed.

The wizards knew no more.

**Whew, that was a disturbing ending. I didn't like the beginning of this chapter much, although the ending was a pretty neat, although perhaps a bit rushed… Tell me what you think! I love reading your reviews!**

**Happy Holidays!**


	4. The First Day

**Thank You: I wish to thank everyone that reviewed my story or added me to there favorite/alert list. It's very much appreciated! Happy New Year, everyone! And please leave a review!**

**Warnings: Do I really need to keep repeating myself? This story has some swearing and other things that little kiddies should not be reading! Oh, and I thought this was obvious, but incase you didn't notice, this is a Harry PotterXInuyasha crossover. If you don't like crossovers then why are you here?**

Strange Magic

Chapter 4: The First Day

By yllom21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and InuYasha. If I did I'd have enough money to buy a library of magna. But sadly, I do not.

The stench of blood was still in the air when Lupin finally woke up. His first instinct was to hide and bare his fangs at the smelly intruder only to stare down at a mass of wizards with surprised expression etched on there faces, there silver-coated knives still enclosed in there hands. That wasn't a scene Lupin woke up to every day. In fact Lupin couldn't remember a time that he had woken up to such a scene, but that was beside the point. What did he do?

It wasn't uncommon to have a short memory-lapse after being beaten half to death then losing consciousness. But it was inconvenient just the same, as it wasn't until a good few minutes had passed that Lupin remembered what had occurred less than an hour ago. The new member of the order, the Japanese boy, had appeared while the wizards were inflicting there damage. He seemed pissed, his attitude surprisingly different from what it had been at the order meeting.

He had wanted to command the child to run; personally he seemed too young to be in the Order of the Phoenix, but before he could cough up the blood that was blocking his throat, the leader had threatened the child. Before he could react, the child had screamed something and all he could remember was the child's blazing red eyes, which he was positive had been pale lavender before.

People's eyes didn't normally change color depending on the mood. Plus, Lupin was already aware of the fact that the teen was not human. He was dangerous, for that Lupin was positive, but he had saved his life and he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore wouldn't let somebody evil into the order, and with his mind-reading powers he had to know what species the child was.

After all, Dumbledore knew everything… right?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha was severely pissed.

Back in feudal Japan, 99 percent of the population had hated him because he was a hanyou, neither demon nor human, but both. Now that he was pure demon you would think the percent number would decrease a little, right? Wrong, or at least that was how the demon viewed it.

Since Inuyasha somehow magically appeared in the Forbidden Forest it seemed like everything that he hated was there. In fact, it seems the number of objects on his hate list increased by at least half. One of those had been extremely long lines. And as I bet you have already guessed; Inuyasha was currently in the longest line he had ever experienced. With that small factor plus the fact that Inuyasha was roaring mad, you think the Ministry would be prepared with hundreds of aurors armed to the teeth. However there were no aurors in sight, shouldn't the Ministry know better than to piss of a demon? You would think so, but Inuyasha was still currently in the halfway point of the line.

If this continued they would need a memorial to honor those that had foolishly tried to destroy him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The gang was jubilant, to say the very least.

They had one day before they returned to Hogwarts, one day before they gulped down the delicates served at the Hogwarts feast, and one day before they solved the mystery of the new teacher. And that one day was going to be spent shopping for school supplies.

Yes, they were jubilant, to say the very least.

"When can we see the Joke Shop?" questioned Ron, excited at the idea of finally viewing the twins' accomplishments. Mrs. Weasley's anger at the twins' idea of a career had decreased slightly when she saw how much money the twins were making. If they kept it up they would be living in a mansion and hopefully her sons will present her with a house-elf to help her with her chores. It was possible…

"Did you all finish your shopping?" his mother replied, glancing at the heavy bags they were all dragging. Perhaps waiting till the last second to buy school supplies wasn't exactly the most intelligent idea, but it seemed they still had a bit of time left if they had truly finished.

"We're done," Hermione simply replied, "But I wish to by a new brush for my cat," Ron groaned slightly at the delay before he suddenly remembered that he needed more owl food.

And people thought he was responsible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Ministry was real lucky that he had received more patience when he had transformed into a demon, they really were. If he hadn't the underground building would be nothing more than scrap metal.

Personally, he couldn't help but wonder why the headmaster had decided that he should sign up as a foreign official the day before he would begin his job as a teacher. He had mentioned something about being subtle and the Minister's love of controlling everything, but what did that have to do with him? Personally all he wanted was to complete the task Kagome had sent him out to do and disappear as soon as possible. He hated politics; they always caused so many difficulties.

But at the moment, questioning Kagome's task was not on his mind, rather the location of a certain Foreign Relations office was. He had spent over two hours waiting in a line to get his fake wand checked and verified, he was not going to leave because said office was nowhere to be found.

His patience was currently thinner than usual, as it had been worn away while he had been waiting in line. He really couldn't afford to lose the rest of it now; although if he did blow something up he could always counter-sue the Ministry for there lack of maps and signs.

He was just about to knock on a random door and question the head official were said office was when he saw a flash of red and a familiar scent reach his nostrils. Mr. Weasley, the owner of the location of the temporary headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix! He had seemed to be a nice man and whether he remembered him or not he doubted the man would question him if he asked for the location of the office. With his kimono and all he appeared foreign enough for it to be believable.

"Wait!" he gasped as he dashed into a full sprint, having just caught sight of the redhead walking into a lift whose door was closing. He didn't care that the kimono he was wearing was not the best running material (as it usually flashed everything up to his thighs) and that the sandals he were wearing could easily twist his ankle. He was so pissed that all he wanted to do was sign up and head back to the castle before having a nice cup of tea before bed. Yep, he was so pissed he wasn't even in the mood to fight, isn't that unbelievable?

However the lift was not listening, and putting on an extra burst of speed, he burst into the lift when the doors were just about to clank shut. Fanning himself with relief he opened his eyes enough to notice there shocked expressions.

"What?" he questioned, wizards were really weird sometimes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped, widening his eyes slightly as he gazed around the store, not even noticing the bruise forming on his head from where his mother slapped him for his foul language. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were just as speechless and even Mrs. Weasley seemed slightly impressed (although she would never admit it).

The joke shop was probably the busiest store in the entire ally, packed with children and adults that were examining the products for sale with critical glares. Every now and then there were booming sounds in the back of the shop, obviously made from some experiment or another. Harry was impressed; Fred and George were more intelligent than they appeared if they were able to create so many gizmos and gadgets.

"Harry," a voice suddenly yelled, breaking the boy-who-lived out of his daydreams. A tall redhead with freckled galore beamed down on him, before practically pulling him through crowds of people before he was cruelly shoved into the back room, "It's nice to see you again!" the twin smiled, not seeming to notice the brunette rubbing his bruises, "How have you been?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After dubbing most of the wizards either insane or wacko, Inuyasha dodged pass them all before squeezing behind a particularly obese man so he could be close enough to have a conversation with the red-haired wizard.

"Mr. Weasley?" he questioned, tugging on the man's robes to make sure he was paying strict attention, "You probably have no idea who I am and personally I don't really care, but could you point out the Foreign Relation office?"

The older man blinked at him, drinking in his long midnight black hair, lavender eyes and kimono, "Molly told me about you, you're the kid from Japan!" he tapped his chin thoughtfully before adding, "Its Inuyasha right? It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Ya, ya, it's a pleasure to meet you to," Inuyasha snorted, "Now about the office?" He tiptoed over a bit trying to get as far away as possible from the man on his left, had he just felt a hand near his rear?

"It's on the fifth floor, second office on the left," the redhead blinked before wondering, "What is your business with the office anyway?" But before he could react, the lift opened revealing the fifth floor and Inuyasha was off in a flash.

"He sure runs fast," Mr. Weasley sweat-dropped.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It seemed the Weasley twins' business was booming and they couldn't be more pleased. After explaining every single product in the store, they began to converse about more personal topics.

"You know the new dude in the Order?" George questioned through a mouth of fudge, his hair still green from an experiment went wrong, "Me and Fred saw him a few days ago, and he seemed in a good hurry to get somewhere,"

"The kid from Japan?" Harry confirmed, inching away from the pile of sweets that he knew were bewitched, "Your mom is fascinated with him, says we should be as traditional as he is, whatever that means,"

"Probably because he's wearing a kimono," Fred shrugged before plucking a pastry out of the pile, "I don't know if they still wear kimonos in Japan, but personally I think they adapted to robes. Not that many people could probably fit in a kimono without ripping the seams," Fred paused halfway through his lemon pastry, glancing over at his identical twin, "That's a good idea, we could hand out seam-breaking belts or something,"

George seemed amused by the idea, and Harry had to butt in before they lost the current topic of conversation, "Do you know what he does?" The twins blinked at him for a second before they suddenly remembered what they had been previously conversing about.

"Not really, but Madame Pomfrey says he's an excellent healer," George said while stroking his chin in thought, "She says he heard about he war in Japan and he wanted to help out. She says when the wars over she'll train him to be the next head healer of Hogwarts. She seemed to really like him,"

Harry nodded in concentration, perhaps that was why they asked the teen to become a member of the order. Madame Pomfrey had been the only healer and Dumbledore had wanted more. The teen had seemed nice, although somewhat delicate, and if he was a friend of Madame Pomfrey then he would be a good addition to the order.

Harry was about to question more, but then George ate a candy that turned him into a chicken and Harry knew that at that point he'd never be able to get them to talk seriously for at least an hour. But he had to admit, George was humorous as a chicken.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The office had been empty and at first Inuyasha wondered if the redhead had been correct. If he had been wrong, Inuyasha knew that the fluffy chair he was currently positioned in would become inflamed.

"Are you here to complete your immigration papers?" a voice suddenly asked, breaking the silence like a bloody knife. Inuyasha knew that if he hadn't been able to smell her approach, he would have jumped in shock. As it was, he did jump in shock when he spotted her hideous face. She looked like a frog demon at first, and it had taken him great control to not zap her then and there. But after a moment he noted that her ribbon-clad face was indeed human, although noticeably ugly.

"Yup!" Inuyasha beamed up at her, flashing a smile that seemed to dim her mood just slightly. She slapped a pile of papers on the table in front of him and waddled of. The demon blinked for a second before screwing his eyes shut in irritation. There were ten papers he had to complete.

"Why do humans have to make everything so difficult?" he muttered with disdain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A good few miles away sat the Lord of Evil, the soulless man of darkness and the murderer of thousands, Voldemort. For someone who seemed to enjoy evil accomplishments, the room seemed rather moody and dim. But perhaps that had to do with the lack of evil deeds he had so far accomplished since his resurrection.

Anyone in a radius of ten feet would have been on there knees and begging, for the evil man seemed to be in a terrible mood. He sat in a stiff tall chair; a glass of wine in one hand while the other hand was clicking the wooden arm disturbingly. As it was, nobody was in the room because of there pure terror of greeting him and Voldemort was completely alone. That is, he was until a brave but idiotic soul decided to disturb him.

"Come in," Voldemort practically slithered, glaring at the intruder with blood-red eyes. The man in question blinked with terror, having just realized the mood his master was in. But after gulping for a second, he walked in just the same. "Did you find the location of the Sacred Dagger?" Voldemort snarled at the man with disdain, his hand practically breaking the wine glass in furry. The man gulped and took a step back, trembling he bowed before his master before he muttered, "Patterson Village,"

A smile of pure evil delight crossed Voldemort's face before he ordered, "Find Malfoy,"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The form had been longer than Inuyasha previously suspected, he had to write on the front and the back. "Why do they give a fuck if I have living relatives or not?" he muttered, "Are they trying to piss me off?" Snarling with disdain, he scribbled the answer to the last question, blowing on it softly to dry the scarlet ink.

The questionnaire was finally finished, and smiling softly as he dreamed of the warm bed waiting for him at the castle, he stood up and adjusted his kimono before he blinked, where was he suppose to put the form? The frog lady had disappeared as quickly as she had appeared, and there was no sign to point it out.

Inuyasha was just about to slap the form on the front desk, when loud footsteps were heard right outside the door, followed by quicker and lighter steps, they appeared to be arguing and Inuyasha paused to listen, entranced. "You cannot stay in Britain!" the first one said, who the demon quickly recognized as the frog lady. Said women opened it with a bang, her face practically snarling in anger.

"And why not?" the second lady questioned, her voice laced with a thick accent. In her hands was a form similar to one Inuyasha had just filled out. She was probably one of the prettiest lady's Inuyasha had ever seen. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, her face was turning a bright scarlet. Most boys would have been drooling but Inuyasha wasn't affected at all, he was a demon after all.

"Because you're part veela!" the frog lady stormed, "I will not have filthy half-breeds in my country!" The veela looked shocked, a few tears leaking from her eyes. Inuyasha felt himself fill with anger. He remembered how he had been treated as a hanyou and he knew nobody deserved to feel the same pain he had.

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha growled, "Who gives a fuck if she's part veela? I don't!" the two ladies jumped, just noticing that he had been watching the entire time. The frog lady just glared at him and yelled, "And I'm not letting you in either! I suspected, but I wasn't sure until not, you're part veela too!"

Inuyasha gasped in astonishment before questioning, "Where'd you come up with that? Is it that odd to stick up for somebody? A friend of mine's a werewolf. And you guys treat him like crap! I didn't want anyone else to have to go through with that!" The veela gave him a small smile that he returned, but the frog lady wasn't done, "You have to be a veela! You aren't affected by her powers at all, and you're to pretty to be a human!"

Inuyasha blinked at her, before he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I don't know whether I should be insulted or flattered!" He glanced at the other female thoughtfully, silently asking for her opinion.

"Insulted!" the lady exclaimed, her voice filled with her French accent, "Is that why you hate veela's so much? They're prettier than you? Well wake up, everybody's prettier than you! Now give me, and the boy, permission to stay in Britain!" Her voice was so loud, Inuyasha was sure the humans on the first floor could hear them. But he didn't personally care, watching the frog lady's face turn from white to red and then to green was so amusing he temporarily forgot about the pain in his ears. Said lady growled before stamping both of there forms, leaving in a huff.

"I'm Fleur," the veela introduced herself, flicking her hair prettily, "Thanks for the help, I came to Britain to marry and there was no way I was leaving!" Silently Inuyasha decided that if all veela's had just as much spunk as she did, they were a pretty cool species, "The name's Inuyasha!"

He seemed to be introducing himself a lot lately.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everything so far was normal.

They had arrived at Platform 9 and ¾ with plenty of excess time and they were able to easily fuse through the portal. Then there was the train ride itself, no unusual visitors magically appeared to terrorize the students and the train ran smoothly the entire time. Then Malfoy and his crew appeared, which was completely normal, and after a few threats they were on there way. The weather was good and they were not introduced to any new and slightly insane people. But in a twisted sense, this was bad, as every year something had to go wrong and since nothing had so far then something was going to happen. It was tradition after all; fickle fate always seemed to play with them on September first.

"Who do you think the new professor is?" Hermione questioned Neville Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor who was gifted in Herbology but seemed to screw up everything else. As nothing had screwed up so far, the only thing that could possibly be messed up would be there new professor, and the tension to find out who he was seemed to be running higher.

"I don't know, but at least it isn't anyone from the Ministry," Neville said, trying to troop with them through the hordes of people. Hermione slowed down so he could keep up, pulling at Ron's and Harry's robes to get them to decrease there pace as well. They were almost to the Great Hall, and there was no particular rush to get there, as they were near the beginning of the mass.

"Come one, Hermione, Neville!" Ron practically hissed, pulling out of the female's grasp, "I'm starving, lets hurry!" he left out the part that they would have to wait for the sorting to be completed before they ate, and the speed that they reached the hall wouldn't increase there chances of a good feast. But that was Ron for you, thinking with his stomach instead of his brain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha was completely and absolutely bored.

He had been changing into a new kimono (he had just come from sword practice) when Hagrid had started banging on his door like a banshee. Alarmed that perhaps something had happened to the train, he had pulled on his sandals and laced on his sash only to find out that the train was in complete order and that he had just been concerned that he would be late for the feast. That had occurred a quarter of an hour ago, enough time for him to change into seven kimono's and tramp down the stairs with time to spare, but obviously Hagrid did not think so. And to speak of the devil, Hagrid wasn't even there but was instead tending to the first years.

You would think that once the students began appearing he would loose his dull attitude, but all it caused him to do was yawn and then blink at the rapidly approaching students. They all seemed to be in deep conversations, as some of them hadn't seen each other in quite some time. The only thing that concerned Inuyasha was the fact that there were so many children. He had previously thought that the massive size of the Great Hall was merely for convenience and was not a necessity, but at the rate of the appearing students the size might not be enough. All he could do was groan at the horrifying thought that he was going to have to teach all of them. Why had he agreed to this again?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Look!" Harry practically gasped, his eyes bulging like he had seen something absolutely terrifying. His gaze was captured by something near the teacher's table, and his companions turned to look. It wasn't long before there eyes were practically falling out of there sockets.

"No way!" Ron practically whined, "Not another Lockhart!" Professor Lockhart had been a previous teacher of there's whose magical skills were comparable to that of a squid's and his time was spent more towards curling his hair than actually teaching. With his long hair and an impossible perfect face, he was more gorgeous than Lockhart could ever hope to accomplish, even with the use of a hundred or so beauty products.

"You don't know that!" Hermione hissed, her eyes steaming, she had been a fan of Lockhart's and his trickery had upset her the most, but unlike her companions she wasn't going to interpret every good-lucking guy as a weakling, "He's in the Order, remember? Dumbledore wouldn't ask anyone to be in the order if they didn't have his complete trust!"

Harry, who was leaning more towards Ron's opinion, was about to remind her of Snape when the first years trooped in following by a certain Professor McGonagall. The Sorting was about to begin, but everyone's attention was captured more towards the new professor then the sorting.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Personally, I think the ending is a bit to sudden and the Ministry scene was a bit too long, but hey, what do you guys think? Please review peeps, I'll appreciate it!**


	5. The Lesson

**Thank You: I wish to thank all of you that reviewed my story or placed it on your favorite/alert list! It is very much appreciated! Please leave another review.**

**Apology: I'm sorry that this chapter took so much longer than the others to write. My first semester is ending and even though I'm a freshman I'm being bombarded with homework! Thank goodness for weekends.**

**Inuyasha's age: I have to say that at least half my reviews mentioned his age at least once. First off, a few people asked me why I was referring to him as a kid. I'm confused why that confuses you so, as he was referred to as a kid several times in the manga, but I'll explain myself. First off, I have to agree that Inuyasha is most likely at least 100 years old. But you also have to put into consideration that 50 years was spent stuck to the tree with the arrow. Also he was a hanyou but now he is a demon. Demons live a good deal longer than hanyous and they mature slower than hanyous do, so Inuyasha actually decreased in age. Compared to humans I'm guessing he's 17-19. **

**Warnings: Although I am tired of repeating myself. I feel I ought to warn you that this fic is not meant for little kiddies! But for those old enough to appreciate it, please enjoy!**

Strange Magic

Chapter 5: The Lesson

By yllom21

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. If I did, would I really live my life with no cable?

The dank and dismal forest was beginning to awaken. Birds were chirping as dawn approached and animals were beginning to scurry, happy that it was a brand new day. Only one creature was moving with a purpose and that creature was a large white dog.

Tongue rolling, he galloped through the forest, avoiding pine trees and other large obstacles. His mind seemed to be elsewhere, for he scurried past beautiful flowers and even a unicorn without a care. For a dog on a mission, he moved without a confident stride, almost as though he was worried or maybe even depressed. Stopping next to a small opening, the dog descended up the rock with caution. It wasn't until he reached the top that he showed his true form.

With long white hair and a loose kimono he fit right in with the beautiful flowers of summer, the sun radiating off of his gleaming hair. For such a beautiful creature he seemed depressed, ruining the atmosphere just a bit. A squirrel hurried across a branch, nut in hand as he tilted a head towards the creature in confusion. There seemed no reason to be depressed for winter was still a while away. But the child did not seem to notice.

Inuyasha laid his sword across his lap with precision, a frown marring his delicate features. He didn't understand why this was such a dilemma, teaching kids had sounded easy the night the headmaster had suggested it, but now he wasn't so sure. He wasn't a human, rather a demon, and his knowledge of how there magic worked was still rather dim. Sure he had researched it, but he couldn't use it nor fully understand it. His magic didn't need a wand to perform; rather it worked hand in hand with nature. Sooner or later someone was going to realize his lack of humanity; he just hoped it would be later.

"Why am I so worried?" the demon muttered with confusion, "Why should I give a fuck what the wizards think?" The answer, however, was clear. Having been scorned his entire life; he wasn't up to being hated again. He had begun to fit in, even if he had been lying to do so, and he was afraid of them learning the truth and hating him for it.

Shaking his head in hopes of temporarily forgetting his inner demons, he stood up with earthly grace and drew his sword. Hair flailing, he began to do a sword exercise that looked more like an exotic dance than something used for war. Fighting always seemed to mediate him, even for a little while.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Dumbledore must have finally lost it," Ron concluded over a plate of bacon and eggs, "He looks our age, perhaps younger. How can he have any field experience?" The gang was currently resting in the Great Hall, granting themselves a large and rather good breakfast. Hermione glared at Ron over her toast, her eyes steaming with anger. It had taken her hours to fall asleep as she couldn't block out Lavender or Parvati's conversation of there gorgeous new professor. She wasn't in the mood to converse about him now, whether it was about the length of his hair or his ability to spell cast.

"We have him first," Harry reminded his companions, waving his schedule under there noses, "Perhaps we should wait till then to grade him. He might actually be good. Haven't we always heard of Japan and there Self Defense arts?" Ron squinted at his newly given schedule, groaning over the fact that Defense was going to be with the Slytherins.

"He better be good," Ron practically growled, "I am not in the mood to have another bogus teacher with the Slytherins. I think I'd lose my sanity," He was regarding Snape of course. Slimy, oily and loathing almost everyone, he always found some way to award points to Slytherin yet subtract points from the remaining houses. With that in regard plus the fact that he scared the students shitless, it was no surprise that they hated Snape more than anyone else.

"If we don't hurry, we'll be late," Hermione reminded the boys, always the good one. Silently groaning at the food that would go to waste, Harry and Ron hurried after her, the later grabbing a piece of toast on the run.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha hurried through the window, growling softly as he landed with a dull thump. He had been so absorbed in his sword dance that he had left the forest later than he usually did, and he was most likely going to be late. Pulling out the drawers in a good speed, he glared at the kimonos while he voiced out loud, "Should I wear red or green?" blinking, Inuyasha suddenly remembered that he was far from vain and that something as petty as color was not of grave importance to him. But all the same he grabbed a red kimono and a gold sash, whinnying silently as he half-heartedly grabbed a pair of sandals as well. The sandals would be the death of him, if Voldemort didn't murder him first.

Jumping out the window yet again, he hurried to the window that sported his classroom. He had spent a day or two remodeling it, as the bland colors had bored him. Now it was decorated in a traditional Japanese style, the walls painted a red and gold (he really did like those colors). There was a space in the middle for dueling and a desk at the front for him. He had never really used it, as he usually did any work required in his bedroom. But it was pretty all the same.

Jumping the ten feet or so into his classroom, he landed on a light fixture on the ceiling. He was rather bored and spying on his students sounded like fun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ron and Harry hurried after Hermione, who was setting a fast pace even though she carried twice as many books than they did. "We're going to be late!" she barked when she heard the boys' panted attempts to get her to slow down. Her eyes were a fierce red and at the moment she seemed even scarier that Voldemort, which was truly saying something.

"Hermione," Ron whined like a child, "Does it matter? It's not like the professor will actually do any teaching," Hermione turned around to glare at him, her eyes even a brighter scarlet than they previously were. Ron's mouth was glued shut the rest of the way.

"Here we are!" Hermione grinned with satisfaction, opening the door just enough so they could see there tense classmates, before the door slammed shut with a bang. The professor wasn't currently anywhere in sight, but the students were still frozen in some type of frozen fear. Of course, the professor didn't exactly look scary; in fact he didn't look like a professor at all. But he could be a giant newt who abducted some Japanese kid to pose as a professor just to feast on there brains at twilight. A bit exaggerated true enough, but hadn't they learned by now that anything was possible?

"Where's the professor?" Harry deemed it safe enough to ask. Hermione's fierce anger had dulled to a bad morning mood and Harry was used to ignoring it from Ron that Hermione was no cause for grave concern, "You think he bailed?" he asked although he did not expect his question to be dutifully answered. Most of the students who weren't muttering about the professor were glancing around the rooms with expressions that ranged from shock to pure amazement. Harry was aiming more for the latter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha was amused to say the very least.

Watching the students enter and begin to start there whispered conversations was amusing, as he seemed to be personally mentioned at least once or twice. Most of the females seemed to think he was an impossibly gorgeous dream on legs while anybody who did not swing his way were either talking about his ability to teach, or lack of, and there plans to peak up his kimono to see if he truly did possess male organs. Yes, Inuyasha was amused because he knew that if anybody ever dared to touch his kimono they would be bitch-slapped so hard it would leave a scar. After all, why deny there doubts when they were so amusing to listen to?

Only a few of them seemed to be conversing over anything of partial value, and yet his appearance seemed to pop up once or twice every minute or so. It seemed that they had had a pretty-boy before whose ability to do magic was comparable to Miroku's ability to stop his grouping. It was never going to happen. Although Inuyasha was slightly insulted that they would dare compare someone like him to someone as untalented as him, he truly hadn't heard such wacky gossip since Kagome had endlessly talked about her era. It was slightly refreshing.

After realizing that several minutes had passed and one of the more timid students was beginning to wonder if they should question the headmaster, Inuyasha decided it was nigh time he introduced himself. Nothing normal of course, he was the savior of the world after all, and even though his reputation was as famous as that of a tree frog's, didn't he deserve to go off with a bang?

"What's shitting?" Inuyasha suddenly announced, dropping onto the desk with such speed that it appeared as though he had apperated. The entire classroom jumped, some shrieked in panic and a few chosen few decided to fall out of there chairs. He just managed to stop himself from chuckling like crazy, although a few giggles were produced, when he suddenly continued his one-sided conversation, "If you don't mind me asking, what the fuck's wrong with you all? If you enjoy gossiping so much, then I enjoyed it if you filled me in cause I haven't laughed so much since I beat the hell out of Koga, but that's a story for another time,"

The entire classroom was eerily quiet, except for the unconcealed laughs of there new professor who seemed to be sincerely enjoying himself. There mouths were opened so wide that several bees could have flow in and stung the hell out of them, although they somehow were unable to close them.

"I'm Inuyasha," the pretty brunette suddenly announced, "I go by many names, Professor, Yasha, bitch, although it would be much appreciated if you called me by the former instead of the latter. It would be fun to have personal conversations with you all, but I do have a lesson plan for the day and if I'm gonna screw up, then I'm going to at least start the day out right," He suddenly smirked at them, as though he had something particularly devious planned, before he jumped off the desk and began to waltz out the door before he announced, "What the fuck are you all waiting for? Let's get moving! And please don't forget your wands, were would you be then?"

Mouths opened large enough to produce enough room for a Woolly Mammoth or two, his entire class followed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everybody was hot, sweaty and tired, except for there current professor who seemed to be having the time of his life.

Besides that fact that he was smaller and skinnier than the all, despite the fact that he was wearing an expensive kimono and high sandals and despite the fact that he was so damn pretty, Professor Inuyasha was practically skipping up the trail with energy while his entire classroom followed like old sweaty dogs.

"What the hell's keeping you all?" Inuyasha called from further up the path, his black hair gleaming like a cascade of jewels and his kimono glitteringly like a scarlet ray of light. It was against the force of nature that there professor was so much more athletic then the rest of them, for while they were panting like it was nobody's business, he looked as though he had just jumped out of a Jacuzzi. "We're almost there!" he called out when he noticed a small girl's sweaty face, although the encouragement was lost when they glimpsed the smirk on his face. The bastard truly was enjoying himself.

At least ten more minutes had passed until they reached there point of destination, a glade of beautiful turquoise flowers resting near the lake with enough boulders to take place as temporary seats. There professor paused near the highest one and bounded up like a squirrel, pausing near the top to adjust his kimono before he gracefully sat down with a flourish. Everyone else collapsed on there boulders with the grace of a fish out of water.

"Now, I bet you're all wondering why I brought you here," the demon in disguise began, grinning at them all with a smirk, "Well, if you really must know, I thought the flowers were pretty and what better place to teach you how to beat the ass out of people than a place as serene as this?" The irony in his words was more than evident and Harry was beginning to ponder over there true meeting, when Inuyasha cleared his throat, announcing the true beginning of the class, interrupting the rebellious voices of the teenagers.

"I figured we'd start out with a duel, so we'd now where we are," Inuyasha snorted, before he began to examine a clip board that he had brought along, "What about… Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom?" he motioned with his delicate hand towards a spot which held the least amount of flowers, "Oh and Mr. Longbottom, I'll be confiscating your wand," The mysterious smile on his face was more than evident while Neville began to panic about the aspect of dueling, especially without the necessary tool such as a wand.

"What are you playing at?" Ron thundered after he finally digested the older boy's message and realized that there were no loopholes, "How can you expect Neville to put up a decent fight when he doesn't even have a wand? Lockhart may have been loony, but you're loonier!" The rest of the class roared in agreement, although the Slytherin end was grinning in anticipation. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and mentally added a check to his list of how humans were related to the stupidest species of baboons and sighed.

"You're fucking me, right?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I mean, seriously, don't you guys know anything?" his students paused for a moment, breathing in his words in confusion. Analyzing there expressions as oblivious, Inuyasha continued, "Life isn't fair, kiddies, its one hell after another. Do you really expect to always be armed and prepared? Do you really expect a Death Eater to introduce himself and pause for a minute for you to get your bearings before he beats the shit out of you? I don't mean to be rude or anything, but it isn't going to happen, so suck it up!"

Now the entire glass was gaping and even Malfoy sold away his pride as his mouth was parted an inch or two. Inuyasha spoke as though he had actually experienced such evil, as though he had actually lived through a crisis. But he appeared as though he was a new grad; he couldn't be more experienced than they. Rolling his eyes in another bout of annoyance, Inuyasha barked, "Are you going to duel or not? I swear, you guys are accidents on legs,"

Ron stiffened with the insult, glaring at the professor with such a loathing glance that anyone lesser who have shriveled, as it was all Inuyasha did was ignore him and pretend to file his nails. Dangerously glowering, Ron dragged Neville by the collar to the proclaimed dueling ring and unarmed his companion before throwing said wand to the professor, who still had the same smirk etched onto his face.

Turning to face the scared and completely helpless boy, Ron suddenly discovered a small nook of guilt, but that was soon evaporated as he pronounced a simple leg-binding curse. Squeaking almost humorously, Neville just managed to avoid said curse, panting slightly at the unexpected exercise. Glowering, Ron thundered up to Inuyasha, "What the hell do you expect me to do? Blast spell after spell till he's knocked out? That's loony!"

"I've already repeated myself!" Inuyasha said simply as he flicked a strand of hair, "Duel!" With that proclaimed, Ron turned back to Neville with an apologetic look before he began to spell out the words to another spell. This time, Neville was grazed and he fell right on his ass with a thump. The Slytherins were howling and the Gryffinders looked horrified but there professor still held a look of indifference.

A few more spells were casted, and Neville managed to completely avoid three. Ron looked completely horrified at the blood seeping out and even some of the Slytherins looked worried. It wasn't until Ron was in the middle of a stunning spell, that a look of inspiration crossed Neville's face instead of an expression of fear. Just as the redhead was about to finish his final spell, Neville hands plucked a few flowers in hope and tossed them in the air after removing the pedals in frenzy. The effect was ominous, knocking Ron out in a mere few seconds.

"Well done Longbottom!" there black-haired professor exclaimed, "Professor Sprout was correct when she pronounced you as the best herbologist of your year!" Said herbologist turned a deep scarlet while the remaining students looked stunned; what the hell had just happened? But before a rebellious student could announce there claims, Inuyasha had jumped of his rock and scurried over to the redhead. In a mere few seconds said student was up and the teen turned his attention back onto the students.

"Now for those of you that are still lost," Inuyasha began with a smirk, "The lesson of the day was, first off, be prepared for everything, and second, don't depend on your wands for everything. Potions, plants, animals and other substances can sometimes be more useful in times of dire need than a wand. Play to your strengths," there was another pause as he left them time to digest there information, before he began to waltz back down the path, "What the hell are you all waiting for? We're not getting any younger you know!"

Mouths still enlarged to twice there normal size, his class fall beyond him in procedure, none of them believing that there professor actually knew how to teach.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He hated Inuyasha.

Now his claim wasn't that extraordinary, as he hated almost everything that moved, and some things that could not. He hated some with a passion, he loathed some with a sneer and some he detested with such hatred that it was unspeakable at the least. But Inuyasha was near the top of his list, he almost overtook Harry Potter in the despised department. And that just did not happened.

Yes, he hated Inuyasha.

It didn't help that said person had just graduated from magic school, and the brownie points most certainly weren't added at the fact that he had taken away his job. After all, wasn't he the more qualified? He most certainly knew more than some kid who had most likely just got out of diapers! And the fact that he had managed to befriend almost everybody with a twirl of his hair didn't help much either, added with the fact that nobody paused to even ponder the child's loyalty. Huh, and they thought he was crazy?

But what really iced the icing onto the cake was the fact that he was so damn pretty. It was against the laws of physics for anyone who looked like that to be able to do a decent shielding spell. What with his young, delicate face, lavender eyes, ass-long hair that practically shinned like jewels, added to the fact that he probably wasn't even seventeen, pissed off Severus Snape to such a massive degree that he felt like ripping off his robes and showing off his Death Eaters tattoo just to get a reaction of some sort.

However against popular belief, that wasn't the only reason why he hated the teen to such a destructive degree, rather it had to do with the fact that he was so unbalanced, and unable to read. Snape was a skilled mind-reader, much known to his fellow comrades as someone who knew almost everything about everyone. He knew a man was going to commit suicide before the man decided to do so himself. He knew a woman was pregnant before she realized it herself. Due to his power and his fellow professor's adolescent attitude one who guess that he was aware of the man's very purpose and soul. But he knew zit.

There was a shield around his brain that radiated power grander than that of Dumbledore's. His mind was unreachable, and as much as he hated to admit it, the kimono-clad Japanese boy could actually be a threat. Perhaps Voldemort controlled him himself, and that was why his mind was shielded so. But although the child matched Voldemort ideals of a good puppet, beautiful and young, puppets didn't have a mind of there own. And Snape was certain that no puppet of the Dark Lord would greet people with a loud, "Who's shitting?" Voldemort would die of pure embarrassment.

But that wasn't the point he was trying to make. If Inuyasha did not sail under Voldemort, than whose colors did he claim? He wasn't powerful enough to be a soul agent, no matter his healing skills or his mind shields. Was he a vampire, perhaps a werewolf, or maybe even a veela? He was most certainly pretty enough. But all Snape knew for sure was that he would eventually find out what this so called Inuyasha was hiding. And if he had anything to say about it, then the child would be thrown out on his skinny little ass by Halloween.

He was ready to stake his life on it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione was practically glowing.

The entire Gryffindor common room was sitting in shock, mouths hanging wide open and eyes enlarged to several times there original size. First years and seventh years alike were sitting in perfect harmony, unable to believe that there new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor could actually teach. He hadn't sent dragons on them with only flimsy fans to protect them, he hadn't boasted about achievements he had never achieved and he had actually taught them a lesson on there first day.

Nobody was in the mood to hear Hermione pronounce a very loud, "I told you so!"

"He's not that good of a teacher!" Ron protested, still angry about getting the crap beat out of him with flowers, "What type of teacher tells you to duel unarmed?" A few people sat up with a thoughtful air, albeit some where mumbling about the color of his eyes, when Harry broke out, "A good teacher I think. He's right, we won't always be prepared and armed, and he's trying to get us prepared for the world ahead. He didn't inform us beforehand because it would have ruined the lesson. He was pressuring Neville to realize the solution without actually presenting one. That's why he picked Neville in the first place; he's the best herbologist of our year!"

"So, maybe he can actually teach," Ron finally relented, "But I still say he's a witch, who knows what he's hiding under that kimono!"

Some things would never change.

**Not exactly my favorite chapter, but it will have to do. I think the ending is too sudden, although the next scene was too long to add to this chapter… Oh, well! Please review folks!**


	6. The Ministry

**Hello folks, welcome to the next chapter of Strange Magic!**

**Thank You: Thank you all for your wondrous reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me! I also want to thank everyone who place me on there favorite/alert list! That too is very much appreciated.**

**Apologies: I wish to apologize for how long it took me to complete this establishment! But I have an explanation, exam week! With all the homework I was getting prepping me for the exams, I had less free time to write. I want to thank you all for waiting patiently and letting me give my all on the exams. In case any of you care, I managed to get all A's. **

**Kagome: Many people have asked me whether she is truly dead and at first I just answered in my replies to your reviews, but since this is a repeated question, I decided to tell you all. Kagome is dead and she is going to stay that way! She's not going to be resurrected and we are never going to see her again. I apologize for any Kagome fans, but you will understand when a bigger part of the plot is revealed.**

**Warnings: This has some mild swearing, if you don't like it, vamoose! **

Strange Magic

Chapter 6: The Ministry

By yllom21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. (Runs off crying her ass off)

He loved the forest.

Moving pictures were sweet at first, but after a while they started to annoy the hell out of you, especially when they keep referring to you as a she. The food was great, but it didn't really matter either way since he really didn't eat it. And then there were the moving staircases, which were awesome, but the vanishing steps totally ruined the effect.

But the forest was awesome.

Almost no humans entered unless they were in the company of Hagrid, so he didn't have to worry about people glimpsing him. The trees were tall and perfect for leaping and the creatures stayed out of his business. The flowers were pretty and the trees were safe. He could have the time of his life just by jumping from branch to branch.

He was just a blur to most, as he jumped from an oak tree and landed in an elm, his midnight black air whipped around him like a shawl and his bare feet barely engraving the branches. He moved without a sound, his kimono billowing like a cloud.

Usually whenever he entered the forest it was to investigate it for clues on traveling back to his home, but sometimes it was just for fun. Running was a great stress releaser, and he hadn't had a chance to run without a true worry since before Naraku, and that was beyond eons ago.

Plus, there was also the fact that he was a demon. After being thrown out of the palace by his brother when he was no more than five, the company of trees was a much safer lodging than that of stone. Sometimes when he was unable to sleep in his bed he would move to a tree, which personally felt safer than any bed.

However the jubilance of the forest quickly faded when he caught scent of Hagrid and some of his students, and being the curious bastard that he was, Inuyasha scurried off to investigate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Unlike some of the inhabitants of Hogwarts, Hagrid's class was not happy.

Sure it was Friday afternoon, and they should have been happy that after one class they would be free for an entire two days of untold goodness, but they weren't. Hagrid was known for befriending Dragons and describing poisonous and snarling beasts as cute. So when Hagrid exclaimed in his loud booming voice that he had a present for them in the forest, the class did not share his glee. In fact, more than half of them wanted to hightail out of there. But against there rational and reasonable side of there brain, the class entered the dark and dank Forbidden Forest, wishing for the life of them that the lesson was already over and they were heading out of there instead of in. But no such miracle accrued.

"Watch out for the branches!" Hagrid called out in his uneducated accent, not even comprehending or noticing the fact that they were being followed, "Don't wanna get smacked, do ya?" Muttering under there breathes that that was the last thing they needed to worry about, the class followed suit, wondering exactly what cuddly little creature they were meeting today, hopefully not one that could spit up fire.

"What do you think it is?" Harry muttered to Hermione, the smartest in there gang and the one who was most likely going to know the answer, "What's he suppose to teach us in our NEWT year?"

"Who cares what he's supposed to teach us?" Ron muttered in disdain, growling out his answer before Hermione could think up a reasonable reply, "He's not going to follow it anyway," As much as he hated to admit it, Ron had a point. No one had really wanted to take this NEWT class, but some had to for there career choices and others were friends of Hagrid and they didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"We're here!" Hagrid exclaimed in a jolly mood, almost like the mood Harry had whenever he got ice cream, "Now gather around everybody, does anyone know what it is?" Before Hermione could catch a glance at it and raise her hand in response, there were some muttering from the Slytherin side of the class before a certain Malfoy raised his voice in a yell, "What the hell is that ugly thing? It ought to be dead! Is it drooling?"

Before Hagrid could catch his voice and exclaim how anyone could think the charming little creature was ugly and before the Gryffindors could yell back in rebellion, a voice from above rang down and everybody jumped in shock.

"Personally, I think it's kinda cute,"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She couldn't believe her ears.

Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of the centaury, the noble man that found the twelve uses of dragon blood and the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, had just hired the worst possible candidate for the new professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was a much better professor than he could ever be! The stupid little brat had probably just gotten out of school, and with his beautiful face he probably spent more time in front of the mirror than with a book.

Besides she was a lot prettier and a whole lot smarter as well!

After all, she was almost positive than said child was not entirely human but part veela! He may be a male, although personally she didn't think he had the required organ and he was just flat-cheated and embarrassed at the fault. But whatever sex he was, it truly didn't matter, only that Albus fucking Dumbledore had hired another fucking half-breed.

Oh, someone was going to pay, she was sure of it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

One had to admit that Professor Inuyasha was far from normal.

Normal people weren't as pretty as he was nor were they able to fit into a kimono let alone flaunt in it. Normal people didn't swear in greetings nor were they able to be charming and bad-assed at the same time. And normal people were not able to appear out of nowhere.

But really, what the hell was Professor Inuyasha doing in a tree that was at least fifteen feet off the ground?

"Inuyasha?" Hagrid grunted as he stared up at the brunette, his neck craning in effort. He seemed just as surprise as the rest of the class to find said professor in a tree watching there lesson, after all professors were supposed to be dignified, and besides the tree Inuyasha was in was not climbable. But then again, this was Inuyasha they were pondering about.

"Hiya Hagrid!" Inuyasha called down from his perch, acting as though it was completely sane to sit in trees and watch lessons from fifteen feet of the ground, "Who's fucking?" The professor smirked down at them, his gaze seemly focused on Draco Malfoy. Harry absentmindedly noticed that the professor wasn't wearing any shoes, but before he could ponder over the small and unimportant development, Hagrid spoke up.

"What are you doing in the tree Inuyasha?" Hagrid sighed, as though he was thoroughly used to the professor's abnormality's, but still found them slightly confusing. Harry had had two lessons with the professor so far and while they were educational and eye-widening, Inuyasha truly was weird, or perhaps the proper term was bad-ass? But for such a personality, Inuyasha was well liked.

"I was bored," Inuyasha shrugged as though being bored was a perfect reason for why he was in a tree, "And I wanted to see the pretty Blood Shadow, although I guess that's kind of rude because it's a male right?" Hagrid seemed surprised that Inuyasha knew the name of the species he had started to introduce to the class as well as its sex, but before he could praise Inuyasha appropriately said teen began his conversation again.

"But you never answered my question," Inuyasha snorted from his neck-cranking perch, "Who's fucking?" His gaze swept over them once again and he froze at Malfoy yet again, although the blonde didn't sense the danger. The small rational side of Harry's brain decided that Inuyasha was about to reveal his true bad-assed self and it wasn't going to be pretty, for Malfoy at least. Mentally grinning in anticipation, Harry settled down to watch.

"What'd you mean?" Hagrid absently mindedly stuttered, blushing over the fact that he was even questioning Inuyasha's common swearing ways. He had thought that Inuyasha meant it as a greeting, as the "What's shitting?" Inuyasha had indulged them with at there first meeting, but obviously Inuyasha hadn't meant it as so.

"I mean the blonde," the younger professor snorted, indicating with his right hand towards the general direction of Malfoy. Said blonde just realized he had somehow managed to become the center of attention and smirking, he questioned the older brunette, "What? You just realized who I was, a great Malfoy of the pure pureblood line?"

"I don't really give a rats ass," Inuyasha shook his head, "Although I suppose it will come in handy when I write my biography, I'll need names to put in my chapter labeled, 'Wizards doomed at the very start'," He smirked down at him, not allowing time for a rebellion before he started up again, "No, I was wondering the name of the bastard whose fucking, or at least hopes he was doing so,"

Malfoy turned a bright scarlet, realizing what the brunette was applying but not really understanding what he was driving for, but before he could question the teen, he started up yet again, "I mean it's so obvious you're in need of a laid. The reason why you called the Blood Shadow ugly was because of the fact that you were subconsciously imagining yourself fucking it because you know you can't fall any lower on the shit line before you find yourself cross-breeding. But there was no need to insult the Blood Shadow; he's way out of your league,"

Waving at them with a grin, Inuyasha ignored the scarlet colored teen who was spluttering in an unknown language. Then Inuyasha air-kissed in the direction of the class before disappearing from view, leaving a dumbfounded class behind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The entire school knew before dinner.

How the students of Hagrid's class managed to spread the news in five minutes, Inuyasha didn't know, but he truly didn't care. Why should it matter that everybody was staring at him? He now had something to think about whenever something managed to fuck up his life again. And besides, Malfoy's face had been priceless.

And he hadn't lied, he had been bored and what better way to delete boredom than to mess with the brains of mere children?

But even though he was laughing behind his napkin, he was still able to sense the arrival of some latecomers, and seeing how the hall was full and the sound echoing throughout the hall was extremely loud, Inuyasha correctly assumed it were guests, although most likely unexpected as there were no empty seats and he hadn't been forewarned.

Hmm, perhaps something even more amusing was approaching.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Today had been priceless.

Of course, naturally, plenty of amusing scenes had taken place including the arrogant git, Malfoy. There was a time in the third year when Hermione power-punched him and in there fourth year Mad-Eye Moody had turned him into a bouncing ferret. But today really was the icing on the cake.

Malfoy had never turned such a deep shade of scarlet before and Harry was certain that he never laughed his ass off so badly, but what really made in worth something was its affect on Hagrid. Inuyasha might have seemly done it just for a laugh, but after pondering for a second Harry realized that it was timed way too well, Inuyasha had interfered to help Hagrid. Malfoy had started his normal rant about the ugliness or how dangerous the creatures were, an act that always seemed to melt Hagrid's confidence. But after the incident, Hagrid was as cheerful as ever and the class was eager to learn more about the Blood Shadows, as Inuyasha had seemed interested in them.

Plus, Hagrid called Inuyasha by his name and not his title, and he seemed used to his cussing ways, almost like they were friends. There was obviously more to Professor Inuyasha than met the eye.

But before Harry could voice his thoughts to his friends, the door slammed opened and walking towards them was one of the people on Harry's most hated list…

… Professor Umbridge.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He had been right, naturally.

The doors slammed open, and Inuyasha's assumption was confirmed when he noticed a glitter of surprise in Headmaster Dumbledore's eyes before it was covered by the normal twinkling that could turn a demon crazy, but that wasn't the point.

Another point on the scoreboard for Inuyasha!

But before he could celebrate getting another point on his mental scoreboard, the leader of the little gang turned his head towards him, and after staring at the women for a few seconds and catching the hideous scent that wafted off of her, Inuyasha suddenly recalled that he had seen her before, but where?

"You!" the toad of a women hissed, her hand surprisingly pointed at the kimono-clad professor instead of the robe-clad headmaster. Inuyasha blinked at her, desperately trying to remember where he had caught sight of someone as ugly as her, but the women started up again before he could remember, "What are you doing as Professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts? I'm a better teacher than you could ever be! Besides, I know you are part veela, why else would you stand up for that filthy half-breed back at the Ministry! I'm denying you…"

"I remember who you are now!" Inuyasha suddenly interrupted the business-women, his tone suggesting that you hadn't listen to a single word that had issued from the female's mouth, "You're that bitch from the Ministry of Magic!" he sank back in his chair, looking pleased with himself before he noticed the looks on his colleagues' faces, "What? I already used my intelligent moment of the day earlier; I can't be a fucking genius all the time!"

"Bitch?" the ugly lady questioned, her eyes widening in unconcealed anger. A lesser person would have hightailed out of there, but as it was all Inuyasha did was blink, "I am of higher importance," the lady continued, "Use my proper name!"

Mentally wondering if the lady had ever told him her name, Inuyasha guessed with a smirk, "Madame Frog Lady was it?" he questioned, managing to look completely innocent while devious at the same time, "Or was it Madame Toad? I can't really remember,"

"It's Madame Umbridge!" she seethed, "And I was the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I should be so now! You are unable to teach!" It was kind of frightening how a short women with a face like that of a toad wore pink and lace, but all Inuyasha noticed was the wart near her nose, but he just managed to stop himself from mentioning it.

"You call me rude?" He snorted, "Even I know that you should have questioned my name! I'm Inuyasha and I received my job fair and square, so fuck off!" eyes darting from side to side, said Inuyasha flipped her off with both hands before sitting up straight and blinking naively. It was quite obvious that Inuyasha was amused with this, when he should be concerned about his job.

"Well, your name is of little importance to me," she smiled, "You're under arrest!" she nodded towards the men that had currently had no part of the conversation; said men began to slink towards Inuyasha although they looked just as confused as the rest of the hall. Inuyasha was the only one who didn't look confuse, in fact he was still smirking in amusement, not even the least bit worried about the fact that he was heading towards prison.

"Uh, uh, uh," Inuyasha waved his finger at the approaching men, "What did I do? I don't remember do anything illegal, but perhaps I bumped my noggin on something and got temporary amnesia,"

"You lied on your Immigration Form!" she informed the man, "You said you were a pure-blood, but I know you are part veela, why else would you stand up for the other veela?" she nodded the men onward, but not before Inuyasha barked in amusement.

"Those forms are charmed with an Anti-Lying spell! I couldn't lie! You better have a better reason than that to send be to the prison place; I can't be a pure-blood veela cause they are women, and I know it breaks you ugly little heart, but I'm male,"

The men looked towards Umbridge, silently agreeing with the professor. The entire hall was silent, even Dumbledore was eerily quiet, but Umbridge wasn't done, "Who says you are male? You could be a flat-chest female! You're pretty enough,"

"Hmmm," Inuyasha muttered, not looking the least-bit embarrassed that she had called him a lady, in fact Harry got the same feeling of Déjà vu that he had received earlier that afternoon, Inuyasha was up to something, "How about this?" he questioned, "If I prove that I am no veela, you get the fuck out of my life and you stay there, got it?"

Nodding in agreement, the entire hall watched as Inuyasha vaulted over the table and landed within a foot of Umbridge, smirking at her, he bent down and everyone leaned forward, wondering what there professor was up to, only to lean backward in an embarrassed shock, frozen in there seats.

Inuyasha hands were enwrapped around the edge of his purple kimono, pulling it upward as skinny ankles were revealed, and then porcelain knees. It wasn't until Inuyasha was half-way up his thigh that one of the men in Umbridge's gang moved forward and clasped one of Inuyasha's delicate hands, stopping him from flashing the entire room.

"That is unnecessary," the guard muttered, his face a bright scarlet, "Coming here was illegal, but this?" pulling on the teenagers hand, the man tried to force him to drop the edge of the kimono only to hear a loud ripping sound. The entire hall winced as the guard looked at the purpled cloth in his hand, gazing at the younger man with a shocked gaze, watching as the professor grasped the ripped edges of his once expensive kimono. No one in the hall moved.

And then Inuyasha fell to the floor and began to uncontrollably start a laughing fit, "That… was… fucking… hilarious…"

Did anything bring Inuyasha down?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He hated Inuyasha.

Sure he was probably one in a thousand, but then again Inuyasha had gone out of his way to embarrass him, not anybody else. He was probably another teacher that favored Potter, it didn't matter that Inuyasha had stumbled on his name (Surprising the entire class mind you) and didn't even seem to notice his scar.

That and he was too arrogant to realize that Inuyasha had embarrassed him the way he had because he had been a prick to Hagrid.

But he had a plan.

The scene today proved that Madame Umbridge hated Inuyasha to an even worse degree than he did. Umbridge had been a good teacher, no matter what anyone else said, and she had always given him the special attention that he so rightfully deserved. Granger didn't deserve the attention, she was a filthy mudblood, he was the one who deserved it and Umbridge had given it to him. He had a plan, if he could help prove that Inuyasha was indeed not entirely human than Umbridge could arrest him and kick his skinny little ass into jail and he'd be the top of the school again.

Plus, Inuyasha with bars was always an amusing sight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hmm, so he wasn't the only one who thought Inuyasha wasn't all that he appeared to be.

Sure Umbridge's claim was probably just created with jealousy and greed and had probably had absolutely no truth value to it, but that didn't mean it didn't help him out even the slightest. If what Umbridge had said was true, whatever species Inuyasha was, he was a pureblood. That crossed out werewolf, for they were just partly human and veela, if Inuyasha truly was a male.

Out of all the species out there, vampire seemed to be the best bet. Most vampires had dark hair, either a midnight black, a dark brown or in some rare cases a blood red. Inuyasha was pale, although not nearly as much as a vampire, and he was tiny and had proved to be athletic, Hagrid wasn't the only one who had spotted him up in a tree.

Inuyasha could have used some type of potion to decrease his vampire appearance, giving a bit more color to his skins, shrinking his fangs and turning scarlet red eyes into lavender. Plus, Inuyasha almost never ate during the meals, which made perfect sense with his theory. Vampires could eat mortal food, in fact they enjoyed fruit, but they highly disliked everything else. That could explain Inuyasha's lack of appetite and his obvious absences from the school, he was out getting blood!

All he needed to do now was collect proof.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Today had been highly unusual.

It had started out good, Harry had even managed to turn his boot into a rabbit in transfiguration and he had managed to produce a partly good fire spell in charms, but it wasn't until Care of Magical Creatures began that the day began to become strange.

Inuyasha had appeared out of nowhere, in a tree no less, and had managed to freeze them all speechless, except for the laughs that had escaped them when he had told Malfoy off and had stuck up for Hagrid. It had been amusing and very much like Professor Inuyasha, heck they were beginning to get use to his cussing ways.

But when dinner began, the devil appeared, or more correctly Madame Umbridge, and had actually accused him of being a veela! But Inuyasha, being Inuyasha, told her off as well. He had told her that he had clearly put down pureblood on his form which proved that he wasn't a half-breed and that pureblood veelas were all female!

But then Umbridge had retorted that Inuyasha could in fact be hiding his true sex, he had to agree with her that he was rather pretty, and then to the surprise of all Inuyasha began to higher the edge of his kimono. He had raised it all the way to his perfectly sculptured legs before a guard stopped him from giving them all heart attacks.

But that wasn't the point. He had never thought about it before, having seriously liked the new professor, but was Inuyasha all he seemed?

Harry wasn't so sure anymore.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Today had been one of the funniest days of his life

Honestly, the entire school acted as though half of them didn't have one of there own and the other half acted as though they had never seen one. Was he gaining weight, and that made him disgusting to see? But that didn't matter, as he wasn't vain, but rather the expressions on everyone's faces.

He was surprised that he didn't faint from laughing so hard.

"Hey Rorris," Inuyasha snorted, unwinding the sash from around his waist and letting the silk material fall to the floor, "What the fuck is wrong with the humans? They seriously need to lose the hard edge," he looked around the room for his pure white sleeping kimono, letting the purple material fall to the floor after the sash.

"What did you do today?" Rorris sighed, acting like the paternal image Inuyasha had never had. Once realizing that Inuyasha had a serious knack for getting into trouble, Rorris had crossed the boundary of magic teacher and was seriously trying to keep Inuyasha in line. Not that it worked very much, the only way to keep Inuyasha from getting into trouble was to lock him in a room, which was a rather hard task for an enchanted mirror, and sometimes not even that worked. Rorris couldn't help but feel sorry for the other inhabitants of Hogwarts.

Inuyasha gasped in mock surprise, "I didn't do anything!" spotting the white material under the bed, he pulled it over his head, covering his nudity and in one motion jumped onto the bed. He was rather tired and he wanted to fall asleep but some nagging feeling in the back of his head worried him. But before he could ponder over its existence, Inuyasha drifted off.

Only to let loose a blood-curling scream five minutes later.

**Thank you all for reading this chapter! Please leave reviews, you have no idea how much I appreciate it!**


	7. The Dream

**Thank You: I wish to thank everybody that left me a beautiful review or has placed me or this story on there favorite/alert list. You have no idea how much this means to me!**

**Warnings: A bit of swearing, and I have to agree that I might be swearing a tad more than the manga does, but you'll all survive, right? **

**Please review!**

Strange Magic

Chapter 7: The Dream

By yllom21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha, but I do own a melted candy bar and a gummy worm. You want it?

She liked Inuyasha.

Her first impression might not have been so, he had seemed like an even prettier dumbass then Lockhart, but after a week or two have passed she had noticed that they were nothing unlike. Inuyasha actually had a brain, although at first sight it did not seem to be so. He acted like a badass punk, smirking and telling off people only for said person to figure out an half an hour later that the remarks he had issued had been honest and well thought out, he just said them in a strange way.

And even though she had earlier promised that she would never befriend the Japanese Professor she later found herself having small friendly chats with the teenager. Sure she wasn't as close to him as Hagrid or Poppy was. The earlier who had a strong connection even though they had met less than half-a-year ago, and the later who had practically claimed him as her apprentice and would have begun teaching him the finer points if Dumbledore hadn't stepped in. No, he was just a friendly associate, someone who she had tea with every now and then. But despite that she felt a connection and she knew that if he was in danger she would rush to his aid.

And that was why Professor Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Transfiguration and Deputy Headmistress was rushing throughout the building in her nightdress, she had heard a ear-pitching scream coming in the general direction of Inuyasha's room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_It would have normally struck him as odd, being slightly transparent and hovering a few feet off the ground, but for some odd reason it didn't really seem that relevant._

_The area around him wasn't that scary at all, although he had expected it to be so when his body had pitched forward in pain and he had screamed, something he was really going to punch himself for when he was in the right state of mind. But instead of facing an intruder that had somehow managed to break through his mental force fields, he had found himself in this place, which was almost so beautiful it was indescribable. _

_If he had been in his normal state of mind he would had started to cuss insanely, before pondering exactly what had happened. But instead he began to zoom across the country side, not even pausing once to ponder the mere fact that he was flying, a skill he had never possessed before. He was happy, insanely so, something that not even Miroku had managed to do when he had slipped Sake into his water._

_But, naturally of course, the rush of happiness was not going to be staying for any good period of time._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Professor McGonagall wasn't the only inhabitant to hear the scream.

When Hagrid had first met Inuyasha, it had been in the forest. It had started out to be a normal day, but then he had heard a scream sometime mid-afternoon and had gone off to investigate, carting off his abnormally large crossbow. He had found Inuyasha, with quite a befuddled expression and he had been so surprised to see someone who looked as exotic as he did, with his blood-red kimono and his long midnight black hair, that he had forgotten to question why he had screamed in the first place.

But although he never found out the reason why, he did know that the scream he had just heard was exactly the same to the one Inuyasha had let loose on that beautiful summer day.

Grabbing his crossbow and quiver of arrows, Hagrid headed to the castle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Giggling madly, Inuyasha wondered why he had never flied before._

_It really was an unexplainable experience, the rush, the excitement, the whoosh! Whether or not he could describe it in words, Inuyasha cared not, but he did know that he would remember the feeling, even when he returned to the right state of mind._

_If he had paid attention to the minuscule details, he would have noted a few facts. Instead of wearing the white sleeping kimono he had adorned earlier that night, he was wearing his favorite kimono, the blood-red one engraved with swords and tied with a golden sash. He also would have noted that even though he still wore his ruby necklace, he was no longer in his fake human form but his demon form, which was odd because he was sure he had fallen asleep quite human._

_But he didn't even realize the small facts, nor did he question them, a very un-Inuyasha-like thing to do thank-you-very-much, but instead he soared after a regal butterfly, which was also a very un-Inuyasha-like thing to do. _

_Besides, he was approaching a town, a small country-like town by the looks of it, and any hope of Inuyasha noting the minuscule details were greatly minimized. The sun was beginning to fall and the small children were beginning to go to bed. Inuyasha noted the fact that it was a muggle community, although he didn't realize that they unable to see him until he flew right though a building. _

_Any hope of him coming back to his senses was demolished for Inuyasha just laughed at the incident instead of spluttering curses, which was a very un-Inuyasha-like thing to do. _

_He seemed to be doing a lot of un-Inuyasha-like things to do lately._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Professor Snape wondered why he had even bothered to get out of bed.

Who cares that he heard a blood-curling scream? He wasn't into heroism and plenty of other professors were closer than he was to the scene of the crime. But after a slight realism he flew out of bed and grabbed the nearest black robe before he ran, although at a reasonable pace. The scream had seemed to come from Inuyasha's room and although he previously wouldn't have cared, as he had probably just caught sight of a spider; there was also the tiny possibility that he would discover what was so fucked up about the Japanese Professor.

He wanted Inuyasha out of the school as soon as possible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Inuyasha had never seen a muggle town before._

_Sure Kagome had showed him a good deal of technology and he had seen her house and neighboring ones, but at the time had hadn't spent so much time gazing at the landscape as he was now. Wizard cities were fascinating in there own way, but because they were positively terrified of muggles finding them out, the cities were unusually small and annoyingly cramped. But these cities had plenty of room to walk (or fly) although it didn't make much of a difference to the invisible and currently not-really-existing demon. _

_He began to investigate, watching the few children still outside playing some type of throwing game, a few adults having some wine on the patio and a young man propose to a flushing female and he couldn't help but wonder why his childhood couldn't have been the same._

_Any continuation of that thought was silenced when he heard a scream. He began to turn around to see what had caused it only to feel a white-burning pain in his chest._

_He let loose another blood-curling scream a few seconds later._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once she heard the second scream, her pace became even faster.

At first she had begun to wonder if Inuyasha was doing an extremely bad prank and that the scream had not been issued because of pain or terror. She hadn't heard any more sounds come from Inuyasha's general direction, and even though she didn't slow down her pace, her heart began to lift and the the panic that had circled through her had begun to extinguish, until she heard the second scream.

Previously she hadn't been aware of the fact that she could run faster, but before long her pace had increased amazingly. Perhaps it was adrenalin or perhaps she had issued forth an accidental spell, whatever the case she soon slammed opened the door to Inuyasha's room, skidding to a stop near the foot of his bed.

What she caught sight of was not what she had originally expected.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_The pain was worst that being stabbed in the gut with a poisonous sword._

_Were the pain had come from, Inuyasha was not certain, but he wasn't the only one feeling it. Below him in the once peaceful muggle neighborhood was pure chaos. Gliding down the road with pale white masks and baggy black robes were Death Eaters, casting spells at the surprised and soon terrified muggles._

_Crying out in surprise when a child fell to the wand of a tall Death Eaters, Inuyasha drew his sword from his sheath with such speed and accuracy that only a true master could accomplish, only to stab right through the Death Eater without said man even flinching. With all the excitement, Inuyasha had temporarily forgotten that he didn't truly exist here and nothing he could do would affect the outcome._

_But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try._

_Issuing forth his demon magic, Inuyasha tried to call the plants forward to ensnare the evil Death Eaters, only for the plants to ignore his very existence. Growling with rage, Inuyasha tried to use his claws, only for the same result to occur, and then he tried to just use his bare hands, only for them to go straight through his opponents head. He was unable to give aid to the villagers._

_Growling in anger, Inuyasha soon felt another agonizing pain crawl through him, and even though he tried desperately not to, another scream came forth. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nobody was there.

No Death Eater was in sight, nor was a trouble-making student. The room was empty except for the Japanese Professor, who was making enough noise to wake an army.

He wasn't dressed in his normal kimono, instead a pure white one that had no sash and only came to his knees adorned him, but she didn't even bother to note this little detail for there was more pressing things at stake.

Oh, like for an example, how Inuyasha was practically having a seizure in bed.

Any blankets or sheets that had once entangled him were on the floor, some many meters away. His eyes, instead of being screwed shut, were wide open and the pale lavender was practically glittering in pain. His mouth was wide open and McGonagall feared that if he continued to issue forth so much noise he would be mute by the end of the day.

But the most pressing matter was the fact that he was rolling around and kicking in all directions in an almost-to-fast-to-see pace. He was obviously in very much pain and McGonagall was clueless as to what to do.

Try to wake him up? No, she wouldn't be able to get close enough to shake him without getting whacked in the process. What about using a full-body-binding spell? No, magic might cause more pain. Trying to stop him from breaking a bone or two? Yes, but how to do so?

McGonagall suddenly wished she had read the book on healing Poppy had given her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_It was almost like the pain he was feeling was coming from the villagers themselves. _

_He watched, unable to do anything and in so much pain it wouldn't have matter if he could, as the muggles were tortured by men who were almost unimaginably cruel. _

_He watched a little girl who had earlier been sitting on his father's lap listening to a story, forced to kill her father brutally with a knife. He watched the scene with a befuddled expression, not shocked by the bloodshed (he had seen plenty in his days) but over the fact that humans could actually do such evil. But before he could fully comprehend, he felt an ice-freezing burn appear in the exact same place were the daughter had stabbed her terrified father._

_He watched as a man raped the newly wed women, forcing her husband to watch in agony, only to fill the same agonizing pain between his legs. He watched Death Eaters break bones in pure bliss, feeling the same agonizing pain in the same limbs. Crying over the pain that would have probably killed a hundred mortals, and forced to watch such torture take place without being able to stop it, Inuyasha wondered why the world hated him so._

_After all he had saved it once, wasn't that enough to redeem his sins?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Blood was beginning to appear.

She had finally decided that watching the teen suffer through such agony without at least trying to give some aid was undeniably cruel. She had stepped up, grabbed one of his thin wrists rather forcefully in an attempt to get him from flailing all over the place. It might not reduce the pain, but McGonagall knew that breaking bones would not help the matter even the slightest. But surprisingly Inuyasha was a great deal stronger than he looked. He had used enough strength to free his arm that it was comparable to the strength that Hagrid put in his crossbow. Most likely he wasn't that strong but rather it was just a result of adrenaline.

Footsteps were beginning to appear; many footsteps and McGonagall realized in thankfulness that she wasn't the only one to hear the youngest professor's agonizing screams. Deciding that any attempt to stop Inuyasha while in this state was futile so instead she called out to her fellow professors, "Someone go get Poppy! He's having a seizure!" she yelled and in relief she heard one pair of footsteps run off in the opposite direction, obviously hearing out her advice, while the rest of the teachers rushed in.

The small drizzling of blood that had previously not been of great concern, although it had confused her because there was no reason for him to be bleeding so, now was concerning, for the small drizzle had turned into a flood. His cries were now filled with spluttering and he tried in unknown agony to speak around the mouthful of blood. And there was more. Blood on his chest was beginning to appear, although there was no stab wound or other reason for such liquid to seep forth. And the least obvious, although personally the one McGonagall was most afraid of, was the blood that was seeping through his legs.

It was almost like he had been raped and later been stabbed in the chest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_The pain was indescribable._

_Before long everyone was suffering from the hands of the Death Eaters and no aid had come to there rescue. Inuyasha was feeling the pain of all the citizens combined, although it was multiplied by two, and even though Inuyasha was no stranger to massive injuries, it still hurt like hell. Near the end of the massacre Inuyasha was in so much pain that he unconsciously blocked out the screams and terror around him as he invisibly floated around in semi-consciousness. It wasn't until the pain had completely stopped that Inuyasha was able to recognize his surroundings, but the absence of pain also meant one more thing._

_The city was utterly destroyed._

_The buildings were burnt to a crisp and any of the muggles that had escaped the clutches of the Death Eaters had been burnt alive. Children were left in piles; there faces holding such an agonizing expression any relatives would have been unable to recognize them. The good-looking young adults were scattered about with there pants pulled down to there ankles, blood surrounding there legs and knives driven into there hearts. The old and elderly were twisted in positions they previously would have been unable to twist into. And not one of them was alive._

_For the first time since Kagome died, Inuyasha felt tears sting his eyes. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

McGonagall felt herself sigh in relief.

Dragging Inuyasha all the way to the Hospital Wing had been more difficult that previously visualized, especially without the aid of magic. He had kicked and wiggled with such energy that he was probably more energized then teenagers who had just engulfed piles of sugar. Not only that but he was small and skinny and although he was unconscious he had somehow managed to squeeze through Hagrid's arms more than once or twice.

Then there was the screaming and although it was ear-deafening, McGonagall was more disturbed near the end of the journey when his mouth had been opened yet no sound came out than she was at the beginning of the trip. To make it worse, the blood flow began to increase in speed as well as velocity. Soon his entire kimono was soaked a blood red and his chin and legs were smeared with blood.

But thankfully near the end of the trip both the wiggling and the soundless screaming had stopped, but when tears began to pitch down his face, McGonagall couldn't help but wonder if he would ever be alright.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Inuyasha was so entranced with the dead bodies of the villagers he almost didn't overheard the conversation between the Captain of the Death Eaters and one of his soldiers._

"_Did you find the Sacred Dagger?" The Captain muttered to his employee, "It was suppose to be here, in Patterson Village! The Dark Lord will have our toes if it isn't here!" he seemed scared, almost as though Voldemort was already aware that they had so far been unlucky in the findings of the one and only Sacred Dagger. _

_The other Death Eater snorted in a smug way, and although his face was still hidden by the eerie mask, he seemed proud of himself, "Here," he smirked, "I found the Sacred Dagger!" he held a rather long Dagger, as it was almost the size of a small sword, that was engraved with emerald, rubies and sapphires. The metal of the blade almost glimmered in the darkness and the hilt was that of gold. _

"_Perfect!" the captain crowed, delighted that the task had been completed and his head would stay attached, "In a few days we'll use this bugger to strike fear in the worthless muggles' eyes!" _

_Then they cantered off, leaving a confused and highly upset demon-in-disguise in there wake. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"He should be fine," Madame Pomfrey assured a worried Headmaster and staff.

There object of concern was no longer kicking or mumbling and with Madame Pomfrey's care he no longer looked injured but asleep. His sleeping kimono had been too bloodied and ripped to ever be successfully repaired, and had been thrown out. He was now adorned in a borrowed pair of pajamas that was obviously a size or two to large. His hair was spread around like a dark halo and his pale face was no longer splattered in blood. Bandages adorned his chest and legs and any tears had been whipped off.

"What was wrong with him, exactly?" a timid Professor Sprout issued forth, a question that had been on plenty of minds. Although Inuyasha had stopped struggling in the early morning, it was now late at night and he had yet to awaken. Defense Against the Darks Arts classes had been temporarily canceled and the students were voicing there concern. For once the staff was almost had clueless as the students.

Soon after they began to notice the disappearance of Professor Inuyasha, owls came noticeably later than usual with newspapers attached to there legs. On the front page in bold letters was the news everyone feared, Voldemort had begun the war by destroying an entire city, and no one had survived.

Inuyasha hadn't been the only one to shed tears.

"He had a vision," Madame Pomfrey answered, ignoring the dumbfounded expressions, "Although vision might not be the proper word for it. I believe he saw the happenings of the Patterson Massacre, but not only did he see it, he felt it,"

"What did you mean, felt it?" McGonagall spoke up this time, a bit disbelieving about the magic of Divination, but seeing the proof before her. Inuyasha's squirming and screaming had been no joke and although she was aware that most Divination wasn't real, there were a few out there with the gift.

"As you all know, there are many kinds of Divination out there. Tea Leaves and Tarot Cards are usually false, and when true they are vague. A crystal ball in the hands of a true master can be powerful although it is also vague. People with even the smallest gift can have prophecies, although there are many meanings and are difficult to comprehend. The most difficult type of Divination out there, and one that does not lie, is visions. The Seer will either have to faint or be unconscious for it to work and they cannot control when it occurs or what they see. However the meanings behind the visions are easy to understand and it is very detailed. However the downside to such visions is that the Seer feels any emotions in the vision doubled and they can sleep for days to get back there energy. I think this is what happened here. Professor Inuyasha saw the massacre and he was in so much pain he screamed and woke us all up," Madame Pomfrey explained, leaving no loopholes in her thesis.

"How long will he be out?" Dumbledore spoke up, being the first to fully comprehend exactly what Inuyasha had gone through. The pain would be indescribable, and the shock that he was a true seer didn't escape any of there minds. Madame Pomfrey looked semi-proud, semi-concerned, after all Inuyasha was her apprentice-to-be.

"I say about five days," Madame Pomfrey estimated, "Most are out for two, perhaps three, but this vision was incredibly taxing and painful, his body will need more time to recuperate. He's also rather young, and he is not as used to visions as older seers are,"

Nodding and glancing at the pale Japanese teen, the professors were on there way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What do you think happened to him?" Hermione questioned her male friends, her nose still buried inside a book. Today had been rather shocking, waking up to find that Inuyasha was injured, most likely dangerously so because the staff looked concerned, and then later that day finding out about the massacre. Watching a few muggle-borns scurry of with tears in there eyes was not a happy sight. Also the guilty feeling that nobody they knew had died was almost as painful. But now that the surprise was over, they were trying to link Inuyasha's injury to the massacre.

"It's obvious," Ron snorted over a game of chess, "He's in the order! He must have gone off to try and help the muggles only to be injured in the process," he looked proud by his deduction and both Harry and Hermione had to admit that it was the likeliest solution, but a few facts did not add up.

"But the paper clearly stated that nobody was there in time!" Harry said as he frowned over the game of chess, noticing that he was about to loose yet again, "And none of the other professors are hurt! I also overheard Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout talking, they were confused as to what happened to Professor Inuyasha! If it was order business wouldn't they know?" a castle moved forward to take his bishop and Harry realized with a start that he was in check mate.

"You're digging to deep into this," Ron protested, crackling his fingers as he grinned at Harry over the board, "The newspapers are always wrong! And Professor Inuyasha could have been hit by an unknown curse! The other professors might have been injured but Madame Pomfrey healed them! I still say it's because of the order," Harry and Hermione sighed, but realizing that at the moment they couldn't find out what had happened to Inuyasha.

But one thing was decided, Inuyasha was more than he seemed.

**Most definitely not my favorite chapter, I'm obviously not the best angst writer out there. Any critics are welcomed to help me fix this. Please review folks!**


	8. The Student

**Thank You: I wish to thank you all for your wondrous reviews; I'm not kidding when I say I appreciate them! I also want to thank you for waiting patiently for the next development; it took a lot longer than originally expected.**

**Warnings: A bit of swearing, but this one has barely anything, for Inuyasha is out of it for most of it. Those that wanted more Harry action finally got it! Please leave reviews folks!**

Strange Magic

Chapter 8: The Student

By yllom21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. For all those that wanted the gummy worm, I'm afraid the government took it (tear). Have a cookie instead.

_The first thing he noticed was that it was peaceful. _

_He almost never had dreams with such precision, such detail, it was obviously just a dream yet it seemed almost real. This was how it felt whenever Harry James Potter had a vision about Lord Voldemort, or more correctly Mr. Tom Riddle. But usually he never had enough time to map out the area or chart out the scenery and yet here he was, admiring the elm trees and the cherry bushes. No Death Eater was in sight and no screams of terror could be heard._

_Something was not right._

_Walking hesitantly around the forest, Harry avoided all trees or any upturned roots, although he was transparent, he didn't think walking through bee hived tress would be good for his mental health. He was lacking enough in that area as it is. _

_The forest was surprisingly very pretty. The sun could be seen through the leaves and tree branches and even though it was later in the day, creatures still scurried about. A squirrel sat upon a tree branch a good ten feet from the group cautiously nibbling a nut before tossing it over the edge in distaste. A bird flew by followed by a slower yet less flashy bird. Harry trooped along, casting gazes at all the places and correctly assuming that he was not in the Forbidden Forest._

_Then where was he?_

_Casting a cautious gaze towards the direction of a lone wolf, Harry's pace quicken unnecessarily only to come across the most disturbing revelation so far. He had come to a river, not exactly deep but probably the clearest and most beautiful patch of water Harry had set eyes upon. A few rocks were scattered here and there and trout and bass could be seen by the naked eye. Although it was pretty and most certainly unnatural, it only held the curious gaze of the Gryffindor for a second for standing in the river was something Harry new for certain did not exist._

_Had he not been so enchanted by the mere glimpse of the creature he would have signed himself up in asylum himself. _

_He was a creature that Harry had never learned about in Defense or Care of Magical Creatures class. The most noticeable feature was his hair, which was past his waist and was a lovely white that gleamed with such brightness that Harry absentmindedly swore was whiter than snow. His back was to him, and Harry noticed with astonishment that two fox-like ears were on top of his locks, the exact same pure white as his hair. His skin was paler than porcelain. But more noticeable than that was that the creature was currently naked and Harry sighed with relief for his pure white hair covered anything that would have been immodest for Harry to see. He was obviously taking a bath, as the herbs scattered about obviously proved._

_Harry sifted forward slightly, still nervous for going any closer even though he didn't truly exist in this plane. It was quite rude to sneak upon a man while he was bathing, but his hair hid everything and he kept his gaze upon the creature's ears. He wasn't interested in losing his modesty but rather noting if fox-ears were the only nonhuman thing this being possessed._

_It was quite by accident that Harry noted that he wasn't the only spectator, but they were obviously watching for lust rather than accidentally stumbling upon him and being slightly curious. Something sparked in Harry's mind and he wished he could tell the being he had an unwanted audience. And then it happened._

_The creature tilted his head just the slightest, it wasn't obvious to the jittering audience, but it was enough for Harry and his seeker-eyes. The being knew they were there and Harry sighed with relief as he noted the creature's features. The beings face was beautiful, almost like that of a veela. He had markings on his face, a band under each eye and a star on his forehead. The beings mouth opened slightly and Harry noted fangs, but the thing that hit him the most was that he had the most beautiful shade of gold for his eyes, and said eyes were gazing at the hidden spectators, although it was not obvious at all to the spectators. And then Harry heard them._

"_He's a pretty bitch," one of them drawled forward, his voice soft as to not forewarn the creature, although it was fruitless for the being already knew, "I'd like to take him to bed, but he looks like a virgin, we should get a pretty penny of him at the market, didn't the neko lord want a new pet?" _

_Harry's blood turned cold and he desperately wanted to stun them with his ever-so-faithful wand, but he didn't exist here and any attempt was worthless, but the thing that hit him the most was that the creature did nothing. It was more than obvious that he knew of there existence for although he kept bathing there was a certain prick to his ears that was unnoticed to the normal eye. They were talking about making him a sex slave, didn't that upset him even the slightest? Had it been Harry he would have hightailed out of there, screaming profanities loud enough to wake the dead, yet he didn't even twitch._

"_He'll pay enough for us to get a new castle, he's far prettier than any past pet of the neko lord, and he looks easy enough to bag. My men are on the other side of the river, I give the single and they'll pounce," the man chuckled and Harry noticed in surprise that he had three eyes and yellow teeth, "Isn't that his kimono on that rock over there? I doubt he'll be getting it anytime soon, I've got better clothes for a bitch like that," and just like that the ugly creature slightly brought his hands forward, the palm's up and before he knew it, the men pounced. _

_They never made it across the river._

_There were at least a good score of them, all ugly brutes like the men in the bushes. One had multiple eyes and another had ten arms, but none of that was of grave important, but rather the mess they were in was. The trees had moved forward in a flash of an eye and they were entangled in vines with thorns larger than a man's waist, and a purple liquid was spooling forward. _

"_Unfortunately for you," he finally purred, his voice surprisingly familiar, "I am not a bitch," And just like that he pounced. His moves were to fast to follow, his actions to quick to place. All Harry knew was that one second he was in the river and the next he was standing in the center of a circle of the fallen men. _

"_I would say I'm sorry, but then I'd be lying," he smirked down at the fallen men, some who had no heads and others who had foaming mouths, "But forcing creatures to take care of another man's pleasure is as unjust as one can become,"_

_Walking away from the corpses, the still nude creature (Although his hair was either in the way or he was so fast, Harry saw almost nothing) headed towards where his kimono was stashed. Pulling it on, he tied it still with a golden stash and Harry realized with a start that Professor Inuyasha had the exact same kimono, and he had the exact same length and style of hair. But before he could ponder it further, the creature spoke up again._

"_I'll let you go because you were just falling orders," he spoke to the men still trapped in the vines, "But I'm afraid that the embarrassment of being beaten by a bitch like me will be punishment enough," as he was walking away, Harry noticed with a start that the creature shook his butt at the creatures before smirking at them in a familiar way, "Catch me if you want to, but I'm afraid there's no fucking way you'll succeed. Have fun shitting!" and just like that the creature jumped into a tree and disappeared in a flash. _

_Definitely the mannerisms of Professor Inuyasha, who else gave someone luck in shitting? _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Madame Pomfrey couldn't help but worry about the livelihood of her young charge.

He had been out for five days, just like she had predicted, and should be awakening in an hour perhaps two. But Madame Pomfrey, being Madame Pomfrey couldn't help but stare at him and worry, what if he never woke up?

She had never heard of an occasion were a seer went into a coma and never woke up, but that that didn't mean it wasn't plausible. Seers were rare, especially those who had visions like these. Once you added the fact that he was young and inexperienced and that this vision had been particularly painful, it became a cause for concern. If any seer was going to go into a coma, it would be him.

She adored Professor Inuyasha. Granted her affection hadn't been created because of his looks like so many of the females out there had most likely been. Instead she adored him because he was stubborn and firm to his believes and despite his rash personality and his sarcastic manner, he was actually rather intelligent and a keen strategist. He was also a master healer, although she had noted that some of his styles were unlike her own. He had most likely been train in Japan, whose magic was a great deal different from there own. Madame Pomfrey wanted Inuyasha to become her apprentice come next September and while she made sure he knew of all the proper procedures perhaps he could teach her some of his Japanese styles. Inuyasha could not die on her.

Frowning down at the patient laying in bed, she gently stroked his hair well aware of the fact that he would have swore a marathon had he been awake.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry Potter frowned at his alarm clock.

He knew he had had a dream, but he was frustrated to no end over the miniscule fact that he had no idea what it had been about. It had most certainly not been Voldemort related, for his scar didn't hurt a cent nor did it sting. And he was pretty sure that it had not been a normal dream, he usually remembered those and they were usually about such nonsense as in winning a game or playing with his friends. But if it hadn't been abnormal or normal, then what category was left for it to be?

Shaking his head slightly, Harry pondered exactly what he should do.

It was quite early in the morning; to early his internal clock system couldn't help but screech. But sleeping was out of the question, he couldn't sleep with so many thoughts jumbled in his head and he wasn't even a tiny bit tired. He could have gone outside to ride his broomstick but it was still quite dark outside and he could hear thunder in the distant. Better not chance it. He wasn't hungry enough to go to the kitchens, and Dobby was probably working so he couldn't converse with Harry. The library was closed and if he dawdled around in the common room, he would find himself pondering this new development to no end.

Then it hit him, Professor Inuyasha!

He had yet to continue teaching his classes, although the teachers told them that he was not to seriously injured and that he should be teaching in less than a day. There was a rumor spreading about that he was in the hospital wing and although it hadn't been proved it was most certainly not because of lack of trying. But then again there was a rumor going around that he had accidentally turned his hair green and the teachers had yet to blast the barricade he had created so they wouldn't see him in his less than dignified state, so it wasn't exactly reliable.

But that didn't mean Harry James Potter, proud member of Gryffindor and the last of the Marauders wasn't interested enough to find out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione Granger flipped a page in her book with earnest.

Japan was simply fascinating to read about. She hadn't spent much time on the subject, something she had been horrified about when she realized her mistake. Japan, unlike many other countries out there, was pro muggle. Granted the muggle population did not know they exist, but the Japanese were all for muggle and wizard unity. But as they were smaller than countries such as England and the Americas they weren't exactly keen to be blasted to outer space.

But they were still a fascinating read.

Surprisingly enough Japan was one of the few countries that had no school of magic. Japan wasn't exactly the largest country around, and it was a well know fact that most Japanese wizards had immigrated to the states or Europe a few good centuries ago but the few that stayed in Japan were marvelous.

Young magic users learned under a master in which there skills were. They became apprentices and they learned a certain trade (perhaps two) such as healing. The Japanese had such a variety of talents that made up for there small population. In quantity they were the worst but they were the best come quality.

There was also the fact that they learned muggle techniques. Fighters fought with knives and swords as well as magic and muggle history was well known to all wizards. They were also pro magical creatures. They were friends with werewolves and vampires and besides wanting to tell the muggles of there existence, they wanted Europe to end there biased feelings about different species.

Hermione decided that she was definitely visiting Japan sometime soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry hoped that the bulk of the invisibility cloak was not too noticeable under his school robes.

Granted he was exactly breaking the rules, it was pretty normal for Madame Pomfrey to get a student or two a day claiming either illness or bad sleeping and she would give them a simple potion. And he wouldn't be lying if he told her that he hadn't had the best nights sleep, but a guilty feeling was stirring in his heart for although his excuse his good, his intentions weren't exactly just. But his curiosity was just too much; he had to know what was wrong with Professor Inuyasha.

He was planning on asking Madame Pomfrey for a simple potion and while she was searching her cupboards for the right vial, he would quickly sneak into the infirmary to see if Professor Inuyasha was in one of them beds. If it was all successful he would have a quick diagnosis before Pomfrey was able to find the right vial.

So, besides feeling a little flutter of guilt in his chest, Harry entered the Healing Ward to try and find Madame Pomfrey.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voldemort smiled in unconcealed anticipation.

His Death Eaters had finally been able to retrieve the Sacred Dagger, and they managed to do so with a bang. The massacre was everywhere, the highlight of every newspaper. He had wanted to stay in the dark for a while to fully prepare, something that had been a cinch since the Ministry had practically handed it to him gift wrapped. The world may have known they existed, but now they knew that he was ready for war.

Harry fucking Potter wouldn't know what hit him, neither would that old bat Professor Dumbledore. The Scared Dagger led to a power Voldemort knew was impossible to beat…

… The power of a demon!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry peered around the office door in hope of finding Madame Pomfrey.

She shouldn't have been that difficult to find, she never left the healing ward except for meals and sometimes not even then. But then again she could still be getting some shut-eye, it was rather early after all, but Harry had a feeling that Madame Pomfrey wouldn't be sleeping much with Professor Inuyasha in her care.

And he was right.

Sitting in her office was a tired and somewhat glum Madame Pomfrey. There was a variety of herbs stashed in front of her and a cauldron was beginning to steam. Harry correctly guessed that she was in the middle of making a healing potion and he hoped this wasn't a bad time to interrupt.

"Madame Pomfrey?" he voiced, his voice filled with a questioning plea. At first he had wondered if he couldn't just simply sneak past her and sneak a peek into the healing dormitories, after all she looked absorbed into her work. But because of past knowledge Harry knew she had some type of spell on the doors that would alarm her to Harry entering. He was breaking the rules, yes, but he could do what he attended by breaking less rules that the previous plan allowed. He decided to play it safe.

"Harry Potter," she gasped with a start, almost spilling too many pink flower petals into her concoction. Harry felt a seep of happiness spread through him because he knew the look Madame Pomfrey gave him wasn't because he was famous but rather she was pondering over the fact of how he had managed to hurt himself again. Harry visited the ward so often she had a bed reserved just for him.

"I didn't sleep that good," Harry informed her, not even bothering to reply to her startled response, she was well aware of the fact that he was indeed Harry Potter, "Could I have a small sleeping potion? If you have one in stock of course," She blinked at him for a second; obviously pondering over the fact that Harry had come by on his own free will before she stood up in a deliberately slow fashion. She was well aware of the fact that he had always managed to get into trouble at the least likely of times. Was he up to something?

Deciding that refusing to help a patient, whether he needed it or not, was totally unorthodox, Madame Pomfrey beckoned for him to follow her as she led him into the dormitories where she stashed a large supply of potions.

"Do you have a headache?" she questioned, "Or perhaps fatigue?" she was obviously trying to figure out the best potion for him, will he himself was trying to look around the room without being to obvious. But she kept looking at him whenever she asked a question and he was finding it hard to look around. At this rate he would have to use the Invisibility Cloak without her noticing, but with her charm on the door and the fact that it looked like she wasn't leaving anytime soon, Harry wished he had thought up a better plan. Lucky for him fate was finally on his side.

"Holy Shit!" a large recognizable voice echoed around the room, "Someone fucked away my virginity!" Harry almost dropped the potion Madame Pomfrey had given him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had hurt like hell, and he hadn't even known why.

The first thought that had came to him when his senses finally began to return was that the bed he was in was not the one Headmaster Dumbledore had granted him. It was smaller for one thing and much firmer, that and the pillows were humongous. Before his senses had completely returned he realized he was not in his sleeping kimono but instead he wore the pajamas the westerners were so fond of wearing and that it was several sizes to big as well. And combined to the fact that he had a killer headache to boot and his ass wasn't exactly in the best shape, a bad mental image popped into his head. And as Inuyasha seemed to be in a very Inuyasha-like mood, he naturally had to screech the worst possible scenario down everyone's ears.

But that proved he was at least semi-okay.

"Inuyasha!" a certain Madame Pomfrey shrieked, causing Inuyasha to focus on the elderly lady instead of his own health. He had noticed Madame Pomfrey and a student whose name he had temporarily forgotten was in the room, constant vigilance and all, but he had been more concerned about the fact of his not so good health. Now he focused his attention on Madame Pomfrey for the first time in a few days.

"Hey Madame Pomfrey!" he announced with a grin, obviously wanting to pretend he was a-okay even though it was hard to trick the master healer, "What's shitting?"

Some things never change.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry had almost fallen over when he had heard Professors Inuyasha's words.

Had he been raped? Out of the million situations he had pictured causing Inuyasha's lack in perfect health, that had not been on the list. But now that he thought about it, Inuyasha was rather pretty and he had read in the paper that many of the more pretty folk had been raped at the massacre. It was possible, but quite mind-blowing. Inuyasha was only a year or so older than him! No one deserved for that to happen, but especially not to someone like Inuyasha who had unintentionally informed them that he had been a virgin.

"You weren't raped," Madame Pomfrey tried to sooth Inuyasha as well as Harry. There was a light scarlet hue dabbed across her cheeks proving how delicate this subject really was, "But how do you feel? Are you sore and stiff? Is there real pain?" she tried to find out what Inuyasha's symptoms were, but so far it wasn't going so well. Inuyasha seemed just as clueless over the situation as Harry was. Perhaps he did not remember what occurred just after awakening? Sometimes after Harry just woke up he didn't remember that he was the-boy-who-lived. It was the best time of the day, but it wasn't helping the current situation any.

"What happened?" Inuyasha questioned, but before Madame Pomfrey could give a good response, Inuyasha's eyes enlarged to a size Harry had never seen them. He was obviously remembering what had just happened. Harry felt pity reign through him as he saw Inuyasha gaze into space, and it didn't help matters much that the look painted across his pretty face was one Harry had never seen him wear before.

It was one of pure sadness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was mind-blowing.

At first he didn't remember anything about the dream. He had been annoyed, perhaps a bit afraid but that was nothing compared to the pure agony he felt when the vision began seeping back. He remembered all the ear-breaking screams, the unmerciful pain and the pain-filled torture all the citizens of Patterson Village had gone through. He needed to get out of here and clear is head. He needed to calm himself before he cried. Sesshomaru had always said crying was a sign of weakness, something Inuyasha didn't need at the moment.

He somehow managed to get up, trying his best to ignore the healer and the student. An annoying voice in the back of his head reminded him that he was in pajamas, ones that weren't his, but at the moment it wasn't anything of grave importance. He needed to get into the forest and just free himself. Running and tree jumping had always calmed him in the past, and even though it didn't relieve him like crying did, he did not want to show another bout of weakness again.

"I need to get out of here," he informed the witch, ignoring any protests she might have. Instead he began to run out of the ward, although he made sure to do so at a normal human-able pace. He may be a demon, he may pretend to be ruthless and he was able to kill without a thought, but that didn't mean that he didn't have a heart.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry watched in surprise as Professor Inuyasha fled the healing ward, before he yelled back to a startled Madame Pomfrey that he was going after the fleeing brunette.

He was a fast runner, Harry couldn't help but notice, but he was used to running away from Dudley in his primary school years and being a seeker had done wonders, yet he was still having trouble with keeping up with Professor Inuyasha.

"Wait up, professor!" he called out in a most likely useless way. Inuyasha wasn't the type of person to listen to anyone, not even Headmaster Dumbledore. He had always admired the teen for that, that and his spunky attitude and wonderful teaching abilities. But he never went for anyone for help either and at the moment Harry knew Inuyasha needed all the help he could get.

In fact Harry was so wound up in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice Inuyasha make a noticeable change in direction, but he just managed to notice the door closing behind the brunette in time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Fuck the world!" Inuyasha couldn't help but swear, "Damn it all!"

The world was against him, that was a fact, but why did the kid have to follow him when it was more than obvious that he wanted to be alone. Either the kid (Wasn't his name Larry? Or was it Harold?) was incredibly stupid or his logic was similar to that of the late Kagome's, to stick there nose into things that did not concern them. But that didn't matter at all, except for the fact that the kid wouldn't stop.

He would have been able to let loose his agony in the forest, had it not been for the troublesome boy, but instead here he was crying his fucking head off. He was stronger than this, he really was! He had cried enough already over Kagome's death, and now he was crying over a bunch of strangers? If Sesshomaru knew he would never hear the end of it. As it was his head was antagonizing him enough to be the work of two people.

"Fucking ball of shit!" Inuyasha managed to let loose as a charade of tears fell from his eyes, "I am so fucking weak, why can't I shut the hell up?" Almost to make it worse, the kid entered the room and managed to gaze upon his less than dignified state.

What the hell did the world have against him?

**Damn it all, this chapter royally sucks! I hate the ending, but I was dragging the chapter out. It's already 500 words over the maximum limit, and if I kept going it would have been more than a 1000 words over. I am so terribly sorry I made you wait for this terrible chapter! Please leave reviews, some advice would help me wonders!**


	9. The Plan

**Thank You: Whew, thank you for all your reviews and replies! They are very much appreciated. **

**Warnings: Swearing and other non-children junk. Not meant for little kiddies, not that I've met a non-teenager since I started reading. Leave reviews folks!**

Strange Magic

Chapter 9: The Plan

By yllom21

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; if I did my kitchen would be filled with chocolate cookies.

He was quite surprised to say the very least.

Watching Professor Inuyasha sprint off like he was being followed by the god of death was surprising enough, but the fact that he ran off after being asleep for 5 days and severely injured made it even more surprising. If you added the fact that Harry found Inuyasha swearing his head of while severely banging his noggin against the wall in a manner that was most likely bad for his physical health, one cannot deny the fact that Harry deserved to be surprised over the dilemma.

But the most surprising part was that the brunette professor was trying his hardest not to cry.

"My emotions are so fucked up!" Inuyasha growled as he banged his head against the wall yet again, "I'm like pmsing! That's a headline for you, 'Male professor kicks the bucket because of fucked up ass-bleeding action' I can see it now," He continued to ignore his student, although he had paused for a half a second when he had entered, shooting him a hateful glare before returning to his swearing contest.

"Err, Professor Inuyasha?" Harry Potter piped up, wondering exactly how he could express his inner feelings to the Japanese teenager who could swear worse than a sailor on a foggy day, "Are you okay?" he slipped out, mentally repeating the action Inuyasha was doing to abuse his forehead. If Inuyasha had been in his normal mood he would have laughed at Harry and his bad topic-openers.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha waved him off in an obvious form of dismal, "Fine, peachy, just fucking dandy, what'cha what me to say? I'm about to skip around like a fucking school girl on fucking prom day? More like the devil who just banished a person to his fiery depths of hell. Whoopee, huh?"

Well that was a bit more like the normal Inuyasha, sarcastic and rude, but the effect was ruined by the dismal fact that Inuyasha hadn't turned to face him during his long one-sided drabble.

"Say that to my face," Harry demanded, surprising himself with such a large amount of courage even Gryffindor couldn't have expressed. Why was he here again; to return Professor Inuyasha to Madame Pomfrey? Not going to happen. The best he could wish for was to make the lavender-eyed teen express what was wrong.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Inuyasha countered, successfully drawing the conversation away from the fact that he was kneeling on the floor, kimono billowing perfectly with his head bowed and his back facing the student, "What's your name anyway? Larry? Harold? Or was it hell fucking Jerold?

Harry paused in surprise, wondering if this was an act but he knew it wasn't. The tone in Inuyasha's voice had been sincere, and Harry felt happiness splash through him for the professor didn't know him as the golden boy but as a nameless ordinary student. But he kicked the thought out of his head for the moment, Inuyasha's health was much more important.

"Harry," the dark-haired Gryffindor informed the professor, "And I'm here to help you. Everyone needs help once and a while and if you need to cry just let it out. I don't need to know what's wrong, necessarily, but I'm a shoulder for you to lean on,"

Just like Harry suspected Inuyasha didn't turn around and immediately start weeping, in fact he didn't even bother to move a muscle.

"Crying is an act for children and the weak," Inuyasha informed the younger teen, trying to ignore the breaking in his voice, "And there's no way in hell I'm going to do so now! I'm fucked up enough already, not to add the hell-bought act of snot-falling and tear-rolling action! No fucking way. So leave me alone and go shit something!"

"Who told you that?" Harry questioned, ignoring the angry tone in the professor's voice and instead focusing on breaking in it. Inuyasha wanted to let loose his emotions, but his stubborn pride wouldn't allow him to. Granted Harry knew people who had a horrible amount of pride, but he had a feeling that Inuyasha was refusing to cry because he wanted to impress somebody, not to look strong.

"Look the business between Sesshomaru and me is private, so fuck off!" Inuyasha demanded, to pissed to notice the slip-up and as his back was still turned away from Harry he didn't see the triumph smile that graced the marauder's face. His back still to Harry, the demon-in-disguise fled but Harry didn't care. Inuyasha had let loose a clue that proved there was more to him that just a sarcastic attitude.

That and Harry had caught sight of the tears rolling down the professor's face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the center of the forbidden forest Inuyasha cursed his stupidity.

He had let a little itty bitty shrimp get to him and now he was crying his ass off! He had let loose enough tears these last few months to fill an ocean or two, but that wasn't enough for the heavens, huh? Not only did he have to save the universe but he had to be the main source for water too! The world had something against him, that much was obvious. Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder if hell would be against his case too once he joined there ranks, but that was a possibility he would ponder on another day.

The main issue, currently as least, was that he couldn't stop choking up salt filled water!

Swearing enough to embarrass a sailor and perhaps a solider or two, Inuyasha finally managed to stop his crying. It wasn't until he finished whipping his face clear of salt that Inuyasha realized his slip-up.

"Damn the shit-filled world!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Who was Sesshomaru?

It was an interesting name, no doubt about it, and most likely Japanese. He obviously knew Inuyasha and they obviously didn't get along, but besides that? Harry highly doubted he would find Sesshomaru in the library or Inuyasha for that matter. Inuyasha may be a bit eccentric but he wasn't famous and Harry highly doubted his friend, arch-enemy or his blood uncle's grandma's nephew was in a book either. Inuyasha's slip up, if it could even be classified as a slip-up, was not that big of a deal.

He had been so happy when Inuyasha had blurted it out, too upset to fully function at his usual level of thinking, but if he had no idea who this Sesshomaru was, then how would it help him? A better clue would have been his hometown, or his bloodline. A random name didn't mean anything. The only thing he knew for certain was that this Sesshomaru was loathed by Professor Inuyasha.

But he was also respected.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Why would anyone want to know the shit cycle of a rabbit?

After Inuyasha had recovered over the agonizing dream and cried all he could possibly cry, he realized the significance of the dream. The torture wasn't that important, besides proving to Inuyasha exactly how evil this Voldemort dude was. And neither was the rape, although it caused Inuyasha to unconsciously grab his ass. The important part was the meeting between the two Death Eaters.

But there was one problem; what in the land of hell was a sacred dagger?

Inuyasha knew this dagger was a one-of-a-kind, or snake-face wouldn't have risked starting the war. It was also something of importance and whatever they were planning on doing with it was going to occur real soon. And of course, naturally, since he was the only one currently alive who knew of said brilliant plan he had to do something about.

Just fucking peachy, huh?

He could have told Headmaster Dumbledore, sure, or maybe even one of the professors, but then he would have to explain his vision. How the hell could he tell someone his ass would never feel the same? And besides, he didn't want anyone to know he was a seer, if he really was one to begin with. He was fucked up enough already; let them think he got bonked on the head by some talking magic crap.

Which brought him to the point of why people were reading about the shit track of a rabbit; wasn't the book that would save the entire universe just a tiny bit more important?

Obviously not.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione Granger, proud Gryffindor and current bookworm of Hogwarts glanced over her book. Professor Inuyasha was in the library.

Granted it wasn't that odd to see a professor search the library for a specific book, Hermione had watched such occurrences before, but it was the simple fact that it was Professor Inuyasha that was doing said searching that made it much more interesting.

He obviously was looking for something specific, as he would glimpse in a book for a second before unceremoniously throwing it on the ground. But Hermione was also aware of the fact that Inuyasha was completely clueless as to what he was looking for, he had wandered from the seer department to the charm department and then to the transfiguration department, a trail of books following in his wake.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder what he was looking for, although he seemed to be irritated by the fact that he couldn't find it or so it seemed as he was muttering under his breathe, "Who cares about shit tracks?"

It could not be denied that Inuyasha was an oddball.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha did a little dance before running out of the library, scaring a few students and an owl as he did so; he had finally found a book that mentioned the Sacred Dagger.

It had been in the restricted section next to a book that had a dagger stabbed through it and was covered in some type of gory blood, Inuyasha would have been interested if it hadn't been the fact that he had found the right book! Grinning manically, Inuyasha tore it open like a mad man, successfully ripping a page or two before he found the chapter of importance.

_The Sacred Dagger_

_By Evil Duncan Burger_

_Not much is known of the Sacred Dagger or of its origin, in fact it is highly doubted that the Sacred Dagger is still around. Created in the 200's B.C. the Sacred Dagger is the only force powerful enough as well as chemically correct that can destroy projected guardians and it can only do so on the sickle moon. A projected guardian was created about the same time as the Sacred Dagger, although by the opposite force and its main function is to protect a certain area till its death. The only projected guardian in current existence is the one guarding the Australian school for mages. Because of this many objects were protected there but now objects of importance are kept at Gringotts or Hogwarts. It is legend that a sacred text in an unknown language is safe-kept there, but not even the headmaster knows if it is true. _

What a load of crap.

That was all they knew about the Sacred Dagger? It didn't describe how it destroyed the projected guardians or how a projected guardian even functioned! The only use it had was that Inuyasha know knew of the location of the next Death Eater attack and the probability was that they were after the Sacred Text.

And that's when it hit him.

Back at the first Order of the Raven meeting they had mentioned a small rumor that the Death Eaters were going after the Australian school of magic but it had been dismissed as just a silly rumor and no more attention was paid to it. But at least now Inuyasha knew he wasn't completely crazy to look for clues in freaked out dreams and vinegar-spilled books.

He was just a little crazy, that's all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha had the most brilliant plan, or so he liked to think.

If the Death Eaters were planning on infiltrating the Australian School of Magic, destroying the projected Guardian and stealing the sacred book they would have to do so on the sickle moon, which was only a few days away. Said plan would fail if the Projected Guardian wasn't there and there was no book. They could destroy the school, but they probably were quite ignorant to his demon magic.

His plan was perfect.

Too bad he had never stolen anything of great value in his life, he had no idea were the Australia was let alone the school and the demon magic he would have to use to protect the school from severe harm would leave him exhausted for weeks.

But since he was the great Inuyasha and he never backed down no matter the odds he was going to go to a place he had never knew existed, do a task that could be harmful for his health and enter a war he didn't give a fuck about.

But he was getting bored with doing nothing anyway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry entered the library.

It was actually an amazing phenomenon, Harry James Potter best friend of the current bookworm, Hermione Granger, was entering the library on his on free will, not because the bushy-haired brunette was pulling at his collar, he had a report due in half-an-hour or he was researching a way not to be blown to little itty bits.

As stated, it was quite a phenomenon.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned, although how she knew of his presence when her eyes were trained on something in the opposite direction was questionable, "What are you doing here? Did you forget to do your Herbology report?"

Harry snorted; even Ron remembered that particular report.

"Actually I was looking for you. Is it illegal to go searching for a friend?" Harry questioned with a mock expression of bafflement, "Should I hand myself in now to save the Ministry from its embarrassment?" he would have continued for quite some time hadn't Hermione interrupted with a question. "What did you do now?"

Why did everyone think he always managed to get into trouble of some sort?

"Actually I was wondering if you ever heard the name Sesshomaru before," Harry responded instead of issuing a reply to her rather good question. Playing with Professor Inuyasha's emotions as he did, although for a good cause, was probably not classified in the category of normal.

"Sesshomaru?" Hermione repeated in thought, "It sounds Japanese… What happened to Professor Inuyasha?" She had been quite shocked to see the kimono-clad professor in the library, after all he had been unconscious for who knows how long, but now Harry knew something of the Japanese teenager.

Harry sighed and wondered if he was giving away personal info before he began to describe the previous experience he had with the lovely black-haired professor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha smirked down at the black kimono.

He had worn it a few times, once on Halloween as he scared the ickle firsties (he had jumped out of the Weeping Willow tree) and again when he had taken the students out for a walk in the beautiful Forbidden Forest.

They had nearly wetted there pants.

But now wasn't the time to reminisce, instead it was time to start Plan: Laugh Your Ass of at Death Crackers. Granted it wasn't actually an eloquent name, but Inuyasha knew he was going to enjoy the experience whether he blew up the school in the process or not.

But despite his good humor attitude Inuyasha knew this was important. He was now officially going to enter this war and he knew the outcome of this self-appointed mission could affect millions. The children at the school would immediately be killed if he failed and who knows what Voldemort would do once he got the book. He didn't want a repeat of the Patterson Massacre, his ass still hurt, and so he needed to give it everything he had. Kagome had sent him here for a reason, hadn't she?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione blinked.

"Let me get this straight, Professor Inuyasha cried?" her voice was full of suspicion, obviously wondering if Harry had ulterior motives. Professor Inuyasha didn't just cry, if he was in pain he'd swear his ass off.

"Not exactly, he was trying hard not to," Harry shook his head, trying to get her to fully understand the situation. It would probably sound doubtful to anyone else, but he had been there and he had seen the brief look of pain in Inuyasha's lavender eyes. It had struck Harry's soul and for some reason Harry doubted that was the first time Inuyasha wore such an expression.

"But he was going to?" Hermione questioned, still not getting the point of the entire conversation. To her the fact that Professor sarcastic Inuyasha was crying was startling enough, she couldn't seem to absorb the other information. Perhaps he should have only told her about Sesshomaru.

"Let's get back on tract, what about Sesshomaru?" Harry questioned yet again, injecting a brief time of peace between the two of them before the brunette repeated, "But he was going to?"

Harry James Potter sighed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha tied the black sash around his waist before he examined himself in the mirror.

He had never found himself particularly attractive and as he was far from vain such an occurrence rarely happened, but Inuyasha knew he had to be a bit more cautious then usual, even if it was just at tiny bit.

He had decided not to wear the scandals Kagome had presented with him, although it wasn't odd to see him trekking barefoot. He had also decided to wear a pure black kimono as well as a midnight dark sash. Why Kagome had such morbid clothes, Inuyasha didn't know, but then again he didn't particularly care. After pulling his hair back and pulling on a sapphire blue wizard robe and a red cloak, Inuyasha jumped out the window with a triumph smirk.

Hell was being raised tonight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Australia, Inuyasha realized with a raised eyebrow, was a whole lot different that Europe.

The people there didn't look too oddly at him, for his fake wizardry clothes hid his black Japanese kimono. Inuyasha usually didn't give a shit if he was stared at; he had been a hanyou all his life. But although he didn't care much about this mission he knew it would save hundreds of lives if it was successful. If he managed to steal the book before the Death Eaters did, it wouldn't be good if he fell under suspicion. Not for his safety, but for that of the book. It would be better if no one, not even a light wizard, knew of its new coordinates.

And so that was why Inuyasha kept on the robe and the cloak even though he was stifling.

The city he had floo powdered to was a lot smaller than that of Diagon Alley, but it was also free of muggle inhabitants. It was also cleaner and not a crowded, something Inuyasha was particularly grateful for, he had other things to worry about besides ignoring the horrible smells of too many humans.

Oh, for instance, exactly were this Australian magic school was.

Perhaps attempting to steal an object you knew nothing about from a place you previously didn't know existed was a bad idea. But was that going to get Inuyasha down?

No fucking way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry banged his head on a nearby wall.

When Hermione had finally gotten over her jealously that Inuyasha was even able to cry prettily, they were able to finally begin searching for anything about either there lovely Defense Professor, Inuyasha, or his mysterious enemy, Sesshomaru, only to come out empty-handed. There wasn't a single book out there about them, heck he wasn't even mentioned in the encyclopedia.

Harry had listened to Hermione's rambling for a whole hour for nothing.

"Are you sure this is of grave importance?" Hermione questioned with a raised eyebrow, pulling a devious hair out of her face, "You said so yourself that Professor Inuyasha is a good teacher, one that probably is not currently insane and is not a follower of Voldemort!" Hermione gazed at him out of the corner of her eye, obviously daring him to come up with a good reply to her question. After all if nothing was wrong with the dark-haired purple-eyed kimono-clad professor then why were they looking up info on him? Shouldn't they be more curious of Voldemort's first war? Or the answer to one of there homework questions?

"Just because he's not going to kill us doesn't mean he's one hundred percent normal," Harry replied with an air of indifference, pulling a random book off of the self, "There's something abnormal about him, and I think he's up to something and its not who he's going to scare next. And besides, aren't you even a little bit curious?"

Hermione chose not to respond.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha wondered how he got into this mess.

One could not deny that Inuyasha was far from normal. He was born the second son of a powerful demon lord and a common human princess. He became an outcast at the age of five, was able to control a powerful sword at the age of ten, fell in love with a miko, was sent into an enchanted sleep for fifty years, saved the entire world from Naraku and was then sent into the future. One would think he was used to it by now.

Obviously not.

It had started out fine. He had previously decided that the best way to find the school was to question about it, although discretely. He would talk to children mostly, or to elderly old ladies who had a craving for sitting next to pretty young men. They were the most likely to give away valuable information without even being aware of the fact that they were doing said act. Children were especially helpful when he dropped pieces of candy and the ladies were when he let his hood fall a bit.

Unfortunately for him all he gained was an empty pocket and a sore cheek.

And then, of course, naturally, something extremely bad to occur, simply because he was Inuyasha and he was fate's favorite chew toy. He just had to accidentally crash into a crowd of drunk and horny men didn't he? And one of them just had to grab his ass.

Oh yeah, it was fucking fantastic.

"What's shitting?" Inuyasha decided to address the men when he finally realized they weren't going to let go. He couldn't exactly beat the crap out of them in public, but he could beat them in a mental showdown. He was smarter than people made him out to be, and at times of grave peril he sometimes gained a witty mouth.

Them being half drunk had nothing to do with it.

"What's your name?" slurred the leader of the pack and the only one who didn't look around in pure confusion as they looked for the person that was currently crapping. Drunks were actually kind of funny. They were also loose lips, Inuyasha noticed with a smirk.

"The name's Bumble Hager Shit!" Inuyasha said with mock seriousness, although the drunk's didn't know the difference. If it wasn't for the fact that his ass was still being held he would have been rolling on the ground laughing his ass off. But then again there was plenty of time to do that later.

"How much money?" the leader continued and Inuyasha realized with a start that he actually wasn't that dunk, or at least, he was the least drunk in the pack. Any normal drunk wouldn't have care about such minimal things as money; whores just kneeled down for fun, that's all.

"10,000 yen," Inuyasha smiled brightly, knowing very well that the Australian man probably wasn't bright enough to note that yen was a foreign currency. But all the matter, it wasn't like was he taking off his kimono any time soon…

"Yen?" the leader snorted, obviously thinking he was the one in charged of the mental showdown, "What ye blabbing about, be serious kid before I take you right here!"

Inuyasha musingly wondered if the man knew that would be breaking one of his civil rights.

"Fine, I'll let you see my nice ass-tattoo for five hundred pounds," Inuyasha offered, still smiling brightly. He had a horrible urge to fall to the ground and start laughing when he noticed the man's befuddled expression.

"I don't weigh 500 pounds!" the rather obese man roared angrily, "I only weigh 480! What the hell is wrong with people these days?" Inuyasha wondered how it was humanely possible to weight 500 pounds before he decided to ponder it later. Perhaps he would find his answer in the rabbit shit track book.

"How about 600 Canadian? I'll take off 10 if you don't rip my robes and an extra five if you floss beforehand," Inuyasha questioned, deciding that reminding the man that weighing over 400 hundreds pounds was far from good wasn't exactly polite or beneficial.

"Why are you talking about football and beaches for?" the man questioned and Inuyasha deemed it rude to tell him that Canadian's loved hockey and that it was in the wintry north, "Are you stuuuupid?"

"Actually," Inuyasha mock sighed, "I was kicked out of that magic school last year, the one in… oh dear, where was it?" Inuyasha licked his lips, successfully looking like a damsel in stress.

"The one near Dooley Beach?" The man questioned, not noticing the light appear in the younger man's eyes before he continued, "No matter, dear, your plenty good enough in other areas,"

Inuyasha wondered if the man knew if he was a boy or a girl.

"Holy crap!" Inuyasha cried in mock horror, deciding that escaping from the city was an action in due order, "Look at that person chugging that beer, I don't think I've ever seen anyone chug so much," The man, deciding that proving his worth to his new whore would only help matters, turned around quickly to see what the beauty was pointing at.

To bad he didn't notice the brunette disappear or the note that the boy posted on his back that stated quite clearly, 'Shit Head'.

A few minutes later a certain young professor was laughing his head off as he headed for Dooley Beach.

**Hmm, I think my intro to the chapter was a bit slow, although it picked up pace with Inuyasha's bad attitude. I also drew out the last scene a bit too much, but I was having way too much fun! Not exactly exciting, although rather informative, did it make sense? I left a few clues here and there that were answered this chapter. For instance, do you remember them mentioning the Australian School of Magic back in chapter 2? I'm sure you all noted the Sacred Dagger, which you now know its importance. But now you have to wonder about the Sacred Book. And what's this about Sesshomaru? **

**Please leave reviews folks! My story is far from satisfactory and any advice could help me wonders! **


	10. The Guardian

**Hey people! I finally updated! Wahoo!  
**

**Thank You: I wish to thank all my reviewers and everyone who is reading this fanfic! Your support is very much appreciated! I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction.**

**Apologies: I know, I know! This took simply ages to write! But I have a good excuse! I had to write my Research Paper, which was 1,000 words longer than this chapter! I swear, my fingers are still sore. I hope you can forgive me! **

**Warnings: Ahem, do I really need to repeat myself again? There's some swearing and other not-good-for-kiddy's-sanity action in here! If you don't like it, scram! If you do, Wahoo! **

**Please leave reviews folks!**

Strange Magic

Chapter 10: The Guardian

By yllom21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. If I did my freezer would be full of ice cream.

The Australian School of Magic was rather impressive.

Granted it wasn't an eye-popping, eyebrow-raising, mouth-dropping impressive, but it was pretty damn close. The school was located right off the ocean, and the view was spectacular. The brick was that of a sand brown and was almost unnoticeable next to the brown of the sand. Surrounding the castle was a wall that most likely kept intruders out. The only entrance seemed to be that of the port, and Inuyasha couldn't help but approve of it.

Obviously this school took protection to a whole new level and most likely the reason why it wasn't so well known was because Australia was knew to wizardry schools. Previously they had learned magic at a more tradition level and because of that the school was less than fifty years old. The only way to get in without breaching the walls or the wards was to sail in, and it would be rather difficult to surprise someone if they were heading there way in a rather large ship. At a far distance, or even gravelly close, seeing the school itself was difficult as it blended in astonishingly well with the background. Once you added the Projected Guardian and the wards that Inuyasha knew where there, it was more than obvious that he was facing a powerful fort.

And that was why Inuyasha was completely and utterly screwed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ronald Weasely, proud Gryffindor and chess player promptly stared.

After spending a questionable amount of time in the library Harry and Hermione were finally kicked out of the said room with no more success than they had previously had. Sesshomaru was not mentioned in one single book, nor was Inuyasha. Hell, they didn't even know what they translated as. But with the help of a rather confused Ronald Weasley they had managed to cart off an innumerable amount of books up to the boys dorms were they would hopefully be able to find something on there remarkable Defense Professor.

If Ron ever managed to stop staring at Harry as though he was a traitor that is.

"What the hell's going on?" the redhead finally managed to spit out, looking at the massive pile of books as though it was a rather torturous curse. Ron hadn't come searching for them in the library and as of yet was unaware of Harry's rather surprising morning. Said brunette really wasn't in the mood to elaborate, he had spent over an hour trying to convince Hermione.

"We're looking up a man named Sesshomaru," Hermione piped up when it became obvious Harry was clueless as to what to say, "Have you heard of him?" she turned to stare at the freckle-faced boy, only to notice that he was gazing at Harry. Ron obviously knew Harry was aware of something, and it was quite obvious to them that Harry was a horrible liar.

Hermione gave him ten minutes before he told Ron.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha looked at the wall as though he was a pure strategist, obviously trying to forget the minimal fact that he had no idea what he was doing.

Usually when he wanted something he just ran and took it and slew anything in his way, after all nobody could stop the great Inuyasha. But that tactic couldn't work here, for he couldn't kill the students and he didn't want them to be aware of the fact that he was stealing the text, secrecy was key.

Too bad Inuyasha had a disability when it came to being quiet.

But now that he thought about it, he could see a way to get the first stage of his plan complete. With his life magic (the demon magic he thrived in) he could easily stand on water, granted it took an immense amount of concentration and he couldn't let rip other magic while he was doing so, but he could get past the wall without alarming the wards. Granted it wouldn't save him from the Projected Guardian, but that wasn't a large issue. He was here to warn the Projected Guardian of the siege the Death Crackers were planning. And hopefully the Projected Guardian would believe him and let him pass, hell he may even tell him were the text was.

Stealing something when you had idea of were it was located was far more difficult than Inuyasha had previously imagined.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ron seemed to be in a rather large amount of shock.

He had described his morning, explaining how he had ventured into the Hospital Wing early in the morning. He let loose a brief account of when Professor Inuyasha had woken up and then he had described the conversation in which Professor Inuyasha had sworn his ass off more than usual.

Harry decided that it would be impractical to state the fact that Inuyasha had almost cried, Hermione had almost fainted when she had heard of the account.

"Professor Inuyasha was raped?" Ron managed to drawl out, and Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He had forgotten the way the teacher had greeted him and instead had been focused on the mention of Sesshomaru. Madame Pomfrey had disagreed with the claim of rape, but even if that wasn't the reason why Inuyasha had been in the Hospital Wing, it did bring forth another question.

They didn't know why the professor had been in the healing ward in the first place.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha eyed the clear blue water with mistrust.

He had walked on water before; Rorris had deemed it a worthy task as it helped to give better control over his magic. He had to concentrate flawlessly and send all of his magic to the palms of his feet to successfully stand on water. However the wards surrounding the castle went a far distance out and he would have to circle around the wards to successfully gain entrance to the port, which would be his entrance to the castle. However he had never traveled such a massive distance on water before and he could not afford any mistakes, the water was rich in wards and if he sank through he would most certainly trigger one. But was that going to stop Inuyasha, slayer of Naraku and currently the only demon still in existence?

No fucking way.

Grinning in a goofy way, Inuyasha headed over to the water and using a small amount of his magic, mentally drew the boundaries of the wards. He would have to memorize the exact coordinates of all the wards because he was not skilled enough to do the spell at the same time as his water-walking spell. However, it seemed that there was one entry point that was weaker than all the others, obviously the one trading vessels took to reach the port.

And it was Inuyasha's way into the castle.

Pulling off his wizardry cloak and robe, he hid it underneath a large pile of shrub and absentmindedly smoothed out his kimono. After retying his hair and checking the sheath of his magic sword, he headed towards the beach.

It was time to invade the castle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry Potter sighed.

He had been so happy, so joyful, and so jubilant over the minimal fact that Inuyasha had let something slip, only to stumble on the truth. The fact that Inuyasha disliked this Sesshomaru character meant nothing, after all everyone was aware of how he loathed Malfoy. But there were more important questions that needed to be solved. Like, for example, why had Inuyasha been in the healing ward? And another was, what had Inuyasha done before he had become a teacher?

He got one unimportant detail only to be swamped by a marathon of questions.

"So you don't know why Inuyasha was in the healing ward?" Ron questioned, gazing at his two friends with raised eyebrows. It was rather obvious that that was an important question that was of yet unsolvable. They had been questioning about it for days but had never really tried to find a solution. And now, instead of trying to invade the Healing Ward, they were searching for a man they didn't even know?

Ron didn't need to spell it out for them.

"Not exactly," Hermione piped out, her eyes closed in a thoughtful way, "Remember what Professor Inuyasha said? About being raped? At the Patterson Massacre some of the younger and prettier citizens were raped before they were brutally killed! What if Inuyasha was there but managed to escape before he was murdered? It would explain why he was injured and why the teachers were so secretive. They didn't want anyone to be aware of the fact that there was a survivor!"

Harry and Ron seemed shocked.

"That's a possibility!" Harry remarked thoughtfully, "But what if Inuyasha was joking about the entire rape thing? And if it's true, why was Inuyasha in the village to begin with? Isn't it a muggle establishment?" Hermione seemed quite put out at this, obviously not knowing the truth to Harry's quarries. But it didn't mean anything.

They were back on the case.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha stepped gracefully on the water.

He seemed to be glowing; there was a faint tint of a wonderful bright light etched on his skin. His eyes, which were wide opened, were gleaming a yellowish-color, almost identical to the color of his demon eyes. The markings that normally graced his face when he was in his true form could be seen if one squinted and his hair was tipped with a shade of snow white. His kimono, which was a pure black, was billowing gracefully in the wind and the sash was like a halo.

He was beautiful.

He was obviously rather talented with his spirit magic, as he was easily able to smoothly transgress over the water. The only problem was that of the wards, and he readily dodged them with perfect precision. The water, which had been striking the shore with a powerful edge, was now rather smooth, almost like the sea was calming to Inuyasha's gentle touch. Inuyasha, who could be surprisingly humble when he viewed himself, didn't seem to realize the full extend of his power. He was more powerful than even Rorris could describe and he was gaining in strength.

Before long Inuyasha was safe from the dangerous and abnormally massive amount of wards.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk deep in thought.

His young and rather eccentric Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was hiding something, and he was quite clueless as to what. He had been quite certain when he had pronounced the Japanese teenager as his new professor, he could feel the goodness that he tried to hide from the common eye locked deep inside. Inuyasha was obviously quite pure in heart, although he tried hard not to be. He almost seemed to be ashamed of who he truly was.

But surly that could not be.

Inuyasha was spunky and sarcastic, and he never seemed to loose his head in sticky situations. When insulted he never struck back with his magic or a brutal fist, but he struck back with a silver tongue that was much more damaging. In fact, and he wasn't positive, he wasn't even sure if he had seen the brunette cast magic before or use a wand.

But he had to have magic of some sort.

Granted he wouldn't be surprised if Inuyasha turned out to be half-human, there was a weird vive around him. But he had to be able to do magic, and that may be were the key was to solving the mystery of Professor Inuyasha. What were his powers? And where did he come from?

Only time would tell.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha blanched.

Things had been going swimmingly. He had easily managed to surpass the wards and other dangerous obstacles and had circled the circumference of the wall and had managed to enter the port. He hadn't triggered on single ward on his way through, and he wasn't even exhausted from the massive use of magic. Altogether, he had been feeling quite jubilant.

Until he had appeared that is.

He was quite big, in fact humorously so. His leg was longer than that of Inuyasha's body, and his wrist was that of Inuyasha's waist. To catch sight of his face one had to bend there neck at a previously assumed impossible angle. His hair was a mass of vines and thorns, and his skin was that of a moss green. He seemed highly out of place next to the array of sand and the waves of the water. And Inuyasha, being Inuyasha, just had to mention so.

"Holy fucking shit!" He managed to gasp out after he viewed the entire specimen's body, "What did you have for breakfast? A mountain of freshly crapped dragon shit?" The being, who he hypothesized as the Projected Guardian, didn't look insulted at all. In fact, surprisingly, he seemed rather amused.

"A pile of dragon shit?" the being repeated in an amused state, almost as though he wanted to double check what the kimono-clad teenager had pronounced. He acted as though no one had acted like that to him in years, which was most likely true. Not that many people were brave or stupid enough to insult a creature that was several sizes bigger than themselves. Everyone except for Inuyasha that is.

"Dragon shit, dragon crap, dragon dung," Inuyasha listed with a shrug, "It's all the same for me. But you're covered in shit-colored moss and fucked out thorns and who knows what else. How else do you think one turns out looking so heavily fucked up?" he pointed to the listed items as he mentioned them, not seeming to care that he could severely be injured if he managed to successfully piss off the Projected Guardian.

"I was born this way, much like you were born a demon," the Projected being explained without flinching, seemly repeating a well known fact. Inuyasha, however, successfully managed to open his mouth to a previously impossible angle.

"What the hell!" he shouted in surprise, "That's supposed to be a fucking secret! Who told you, huh? Was it that bitch Kagome? I bet it was! She can't leave me alone in peace even after she dies!" Inuyasha stomped on the ground in anger, fiercely growling at the mound of sand, "You know what! Killing Naraku wasn't good enough for her! Nope, nuh-uh, no fucking way! I had to travel into the future and save the world! Again! Saving it once wasn't good enough for her! And just for a little secret between you and me? After saving the world once, it's fucking boring to save it again!"

The Guardian looked positively amused.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Remus Lupin sighed.

He wasn't positive on what to do. Professor Inuyasha seemed like an alright guy. Sure he swore enough to spook a sailor, had an agenda that no one else was aware of and was pretty enough to confuse both genders, but besides that he was normal! Or at least, that's what everyone else assumed. But Remus had caught a fair whiff of his scent, and he knew the Japanese teacher was not human, heck he couldn't even recognize the smell at all!

And that hadn't happened in decades!

But what should he do, tell Dumbledore? He didn't want the child to be treated like a lab rat, and he knew the professors would unconsciously do so. Inuyasha deserved to be treated the same, no matter what species he was. Remus hated people treating him like he would snap at any second, and although he wasn't close to the teenager, he was aware of the simple fact that he was a good guy. He didn't deserve to be treated that way.

But what if he was part of Voldemort's forces?

He would mentally kill himself if Inuyasha turned out to be evil and in the end destroyed the school. There were young, simple and naïve child in the building and this simple fact could end up proving if Inuyasha was part of the light or part of the dark.

But personally, Inuyasha did not seem evil.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Guardian, although amused, decided it was nigh time to shut up the rambling brunette.

"Peace, Lord Inuyasha," he spoke in a gentle voice, "What does your lordship want with the Australian School of Magic?" his voice began to turn dark, obviously wondering if Inuyasha's purpose was that of destruction for his precious school. He didn't seem to notice Inuyasha's eyes widen in pure shock.

"Lord Inuyasha?" he repeated in a loathing matter, "I am no fucking lord! First it was that bumbling fly, and then there was that fucked up mirror, and now you! Why do people insist on calling me a title that no longer belongs to me? Sesshomaru stole that away from me, and nobody seems to understand how badly being disowned fucks up ones life! I am no lord, so shut the fucking hell up!"

The giant looked surprised.

"Not a lord?" he shook his head, "That is like claiming that grass is not green. Just because you are not a lord now, does not mean you will not become one in the mere future. Everyone makes mistakes, including Sesshomaru, the Demon Lord of the Western Lands. Give him time and before long you shall be proving your worth to the country of Japan!"

"How should you know?" Inuyasha shouted back, his eyes full of hope, "You cannot see into the future! You are no bloody prophet!" he pointed his finger accusingly at the massive figure, refusing to believe what he most desperately wanted to happen would occur soon into the future. He had given up on dreams a long time ago.

"You forget you are from the past, did you not?" the Guardian explained to the young demon, "Your future is my distance past, and I remember it well. You will be great, young lord, and you will be the one who creates the treaty between the humans and the demons. Just don't tell anyone that I told you so,"

"Treaty between the humans and the demons?" Inuyasha repeated, well aware of the older man's loophole, "There is no treaty between the humans and the demons, or the humans wouldn't have ended up killing the demons! The demons would still be alive today if it was not for that! Are you fucking stupid?"

"The demons are not extinct," the Guardian said to the shocked brunette, "They are merely in another world were they cannot enter a war with the humans. They are still alive, just unreachable to the humans. And because of the minimal fact, the humans have forgotten about the demons,"

Inuyasha promptly fainted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fleur gazed up from her patio in France.

It was a beautiful night, the stars were twinkling gaily and the crickets were chirping happily, but despite that small predicament, Fleur felt her thoughts wondering. She could remember the day clearly, the toad-like women would not grant her access to Britain. She didn't even budge an eyebrow when she found out she was engaged and the only reason her immigration was valid was because she wasn't completely human.

And then he had shown up.

He had been beautiful, and from the back one might confuse his sex. He had long black hair that was a rival to that of hers. He had on a beautiful kimono, simple yet fancy at the same time, which proved his heritage was that of Japanese. He had a beautiful face, and the loveliest eyes, the softest of lavender. Even she had been impressed by his beauty, and the old secretary was as well. But while the lady had exploded she had tried her hardest to work her veela charm on him.

Only for him not to blink an eyelash at her.

He hadn't been affected by her at all, and when he had quite rudely pushed the ugly elderly lady out of the room, he had conversed with her like she was a regular person. Granted it was nice to be treated like a normal being instead of trying to be won over, but she had wanted him to show some interest at her. Even a simple blush would do. But he had left before she could request his acquaintance for lunch.

And the worst part was that she only knew his name; Inuyasha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha was awakened quite rudely.

Kneeling near the fallen Japanese boy was the Projected Guardian, although how he had managed to bend so far down was a mystery. His vine-filled hair almost brushed his face and with a start and a small gasp Inuyasha sat up with amazing agility, whipping his sword from his sheath in one smooth movement. The Projected Guardian looked heavily confused.

"You fainted," the Guardian explained in two simple words when he caught sight of the confused look that graced the kimono-clad boy's face. Said boy nearly fainted yet again at those simple words, but before long he was shouting in his normal rude manner, "What the hell? Whose crap are you shitting? Men don't faint and I am no fucking lady. I just… err… lost my balance in the act of killing a bumblebee and bumped my head on the rock!" he looked proud at his lie, although it was far from magnificent. The Guardian decided an argument sprouting from such trivial manners would not be good on his agenda and instead changed the point of conversation.

"Why are you here anyway?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, "You never mentioned your task, and although I would not be surprised to find out you decided to visit on a whim, I have a feeling that this predicament is quite more serious, your lordship," Inuyasha, who looked like he was going to blow up from the mere mention of 'your lordship' managed to suppress his anger and instead gave off a sarcastic grin.

"I'm here for more than a whim," the demon stated, plopping himself on the ground in a regal manner, "In fact it's quite serious. Have you ever heard of the Sacred Dagger?"

This time it was the Projected Guardian's time to faint, although he managed to stay standing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lord Voldemort was looking particularly evil today.

Granted he looked horribly evil everyday. With his long black robe, pale snake-like face and glowing red eyes, the only proper words to describe the current dark lord were that of evil and ugly. No one, not even an insane muggle, could mistake the look on the evil lord's face.

It was that of pure jubilance.

Granted most people had a right to look happy. Children were full of smiles and cheer, and it was purely wrong for one to be in the dumps for more than a minute or so. Teenagers were happy over music and games, and although they detested homework, most enjoyed talking to there friends in school. And then there were adults, who squeezed happy periods in between there breaks in which they didn't spend there time behind a desk with a coffee mug. Everyone had a right to be happy, except for Lord Voldemort that is.

Because when Lord Voldemort was happy, the rest of the world was screwed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha decided he had been torturous enough for one day; and besides there was always tomorrow.

"Voldemort has the Sacred Dagger," he informed the startled Guardian who had managed to shake himself out of his previously comatose state, "He's planning on killing you come the next sickle moon, murdering the students as soon as he can and stealing the Sacred Text as soon as he can find it. Said sickle moon is only a few days a way.

"Lord Voldemort, the current dark lord in Europe?" the Guardian questioned, receiving a nod from the brunette, "He cannot get the Sacred Text! Nor can he harm the students! They are under my protection,"

"Did you forget he had the Sacred Dagger?" the demon lord snorted, obviously not impressed, "He can kill you and you know it! I am here to set you free of the boundaries. I will then use my Demon Magic to make new wards and I will relocate the Sacred Text to a new location,"

"He really has the Sacred Dagger?" the Guardian questioned, ignoring the latter of the information and instead digesting the former, "I thought that was lost centuries ago! How could they have found it now?"

"Yes they have the fucking Sacred Dagger!" Inuyasha snapped in impatience, "You need me to spell it out for you? It's S-A-C-R-E-D fucking space D-A-G-G-E-R! I can spell it again for those of you who have shit-filled brains!"

"No that's unnecessary, my lord," the Guardian said with a green face, "But you know what this means, they can enter the school!" he looked at the school with panic, obviously not used to the upcoming threat.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Inuyasha shook his head, "Why did you think I came all the way here? I survived through fire-teleporting, ass-grabbing, water-walking action! Do you really think I did this all for fun? Even I have a better life than that!"

"You're here to stop Lord Voldemort?" the being repeated, "Then we are completely and utterly screwed!"

Inuyasha attempted to bop him on his head.

**Hmm, interesting I suppose, but not my best work. I think I managed Inuyasha's personality well, and there's a bit foreshadowing for the future. Altogether I think I could have done a better job, but what you all think? Please leave reviews and advice, I most desperately need it! Oh and if there's any grammar mistakes, I apologize; I'm in a bit of a hurry.**


	11. The Guide

**Thank You: I wish to thank everybody that reviewed my story or added it to there favorite list. It is very much appreciated! I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction.**

**Beta: I got a beta people! With her help this chapter is the best chapter grammar wise in this entire story. Give it up to Sesshomaru's Dokkaso! Without her help there probably would have been grammar and spelling mistakes galore!**

**Warnings: This story is not for anyone who is not a teenager! There is a good amount of swearing and some weird perverted humor. Don't like it then don't read it!**

Strange Magic

Chapter 11: The Guide

By yllom21

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. I'm afraid my name is not stated in the credits.

It was a normal night. The moon was shinning, the stars were twinkling and everyone was sleeping in their beds. Or so it seemed, for hiding under the darkness of the night sat a fuming young demon Lord and a wounded Projected Guardian.

"Was that really necessary, your lordship?" said Guardian questioned with a whimper, his hands protecting the part of his body no male wanted to be injured. Despite the fact that he was 1,000s of years old, could defeat armies with no serious trouble at all and was taller than a giant, he had the same weaknesses as every male. And Inuyasha, being Inuyasha, had to use it to his advantage.

"What are you smoking?" said lord snorted with disdain, "Must be some real fucked up weed! One minute you're congratulating me on talents I don't have nor will I ever receive and the next you're insulting the few talents I do have! Besides, you are so fucking tall with all that dragon shit you eat; I had to hit you somewhere!"

"But did you have to hit me there, your lordship? Any other place would have sufficed!" He pointed his fingers at his legs and feet, showing exactly where Inuyasha could have hit him instead. "Unless you're smitten with me, in which case, I have to say you're so pretty I'd never say no,"

Inuyasha almost fainted. "Fucking pervert!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry could feel his face glow.

The gang had gone to bed as soon as they registered the fact that they would sneak into the Hospital Wing sometime tomorrow to research the reason why Inuyasha was in said wing. If he was raped, which all of them had silently agreed was a good possibility, then they would have to figure out how Inuyasha had escaped. Running from dozens of powerful wizards was difficult enough, but running away from them when your ass had been violated? Even Inuyasha wouldn't have been able to manage it. So how had he escaped the Death Eaters' clutches?

But then there was also the possibility that he hadn't been raped or hadn't been injured because of the deadly Patterson Massacre. But then why was he granted a several day ticket to the Hospital Wing? Only the files would know for sure.

But at the moment that wasn't the reason for why Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived and the Gryffindor with a hero complex, was blushing a deep scarlet. He wasn't even sure why, or what he was thinking, but the only thing he could picture was the body of a white-haired, fox-eared, yellow-eyed beauty. Who was undeniably a male.

Harry's face flushed again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The highly annoyed demon-in-disguise sighed.

Why in the lands of hell was the world full of perverts? His ass had been violated enough, thank you very much, yet they kept coming back to haunt him! And at this rate he was never going to find the Sacred Text!

"Shut the fucking hell up!" Inuyasha growled up to the Projected Guardian who was nursing another bruise. "At this rate I'll be here arguing with you till the Sickle Moon! Then snake-face will bomb the school, kill your perverted self, steal that crapped-on book and destroy the entire world while laughing that evil laugh that all evil dark lords seem to have! And it'll be your entire fucking fault because you can't keep your perverted comments in your shit-filled brain!"

The Projected Guardian had the decency to shut up.

"Just tell me where the text is, will ya? And how to get there as well. It'll be nice if you would tell me of the traps, too. Then I'll come back here and grace you with my presence as I add my Demon Magic to your defense system," the brunette said as he sighed and raked his fingers through his silky hair. "Then, hopefully, I'll get to relax while someone else does some ass-kicking for once! Why the hell am I always shoved with the responsibility of saving people's hairy asses? I hate this fucked up world!"

The Projected Guardian nodded in a sympathetic manner

"Now don't go on pretending you hate the world, your lordship," the being started. "After all, you end up saving the world more than once!" he smirked down at the kimono-clad child, payback for the multiple bruises he now possessed.

"Save the world, again?" Inuyasha howled in agony. "No way, boring! I saved it once, didn't I? And didn't I already tell you how fucking boring it is to be saving it again! I quit! I don't get paid enough for this torture. In fact, I don't get paid at all! What the shit!"

Inuyasha continued to ramble on for quite some time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

If anyone caught sight of the current Potter, they would have wondered if he was seriously ill.

Granted Harry was no naïve little boy and he knew that dreaming of a male, especially a pretty one, was bad when said person was a male. Granted Harry had nothing against people that where gay, he hated prejudice people, but he didn't want any more complications. He was already the fucking boy-who-lived! He was not up to having wet dreams as well.

And the worst part was that said person wasn't a human, nor was this a normal wet dream. Didn't normal wet dreams involve sex of some sort? He wasn't touching the white-haired being, nor did said being notice him. Instead he was bathing, his long, wet hair sticking to his back and his ears twitching slightly. His eyes were perfectly shaped and his body, for what he could see (most of it was in the water) was well sculpted.

But the weirdest part was the fact that the picture was distorted, almost like his subconscious was struggling to remember something.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha, the Projected Guardian noted, could talk without breathing for quite a remarkable amount of time.

"Then I was stuck to some god damn tree!" Inuyasha rambled on, somehow connecting the fact that he was stuck saving the world yet again with the fact that he had been trapped in an enchanted sleep for fifty years. "I spent more time dozing than I did living. And being stuck to a tree leaves you with horrible cramps. And who knows how many people crapped on my feet while I was out!"

The Projected Guardian decided that he did not want to listen to any more of Inuyasha's vulgarities.

"The library," he stated quite bluntly, stopping Inuyasha from continuing his conversation on perverted monks. "That's where the Sacred Text is," he pointed in the direction of the school, deciding it was nigh time that Inuyasha actually did something.

"That's nice," Inuyasha nodded submissively. "So where in the freaking lands of hell is this fucked up library?"

The Projected Guardian nursed his eardrums.

"It's in the school, naturally," the Guardian stated. "And the guide will show you the way. But you can make it to the school by yourself, right your lordship?" he gazed at a shocked Inuyasha who looked insulted by the fact that the Guardian doubted his navigation skills. He was a superb tracker, even Kagome had said so.

"Of course I can make it to the school by myself! I saved the world once, didn't I?" Inuyasha snorted. "I'm not going to trip on my kimono and fall off a cliff or something,"

The Projected Guardian muttered something among the lines of, "I wouldn't be surprised."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ron stared at Harry in shock.

He had been having a nice dream, one where he had been decked with a silk robe sitting in the Ministers office with a pretty blonde girl serving him tea, only to be woken up by a large banging noise, which he soon identified as Harry striking his head against the bed in an aggravated manner.

"Err, mate?" Ron piped up, not sure if this was one of those times that it would be best if he ignored everything that was taking place. Harry wasn't banging his head in a way that was bad for his mental health for no reason at all. "Are you okay?" he added when he noticed that he wasn't going to be attacked by one of Harry's terrible jinxes.

Ron was shocked to see that Harry's face was a bright scarlet.

"I'm fine," he muttered, although he refused to look Ron in the face. "Just a bit embarrassed, that's all," he didn't expand on the subject and the redhead was lost on the fact that he didn't know why Harry was embarrassed. Everybody else was still asleep.

"Harry," Ron questioned, a confused look marking his face, "Are you bonkers?" He was still shocked over the fact that his best friend was blushing a bright scarlet. Harry wasn't one that blushed on a normal day basis.

"Maybe I am!" Harry snorted in a manner that shocked Ron.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha stared up at the building.

Like all fine examples of architecture, it seemed larger and even more impressive up close. The ridges in the wall were more noticeable at this distance and it was easier to note the fact that the wall was composed of brick. But at the moment Inuyasha didn't really care about the length of the bricks or the color of the stone, he was finally going to get that fucked up text and hightail it out of there.

It was about fucking time!

Unfortunately enough, when he had been rushing to escape the confinements of the Projected Guardian he had failed to question who this so-called guide was. In fact, and Inuyasha wouldn't have been surprised, there could have been no guide and the Projected Guardian had just said so to get him out of his vine-covered, fucked up hair.

However, before the demon-in-disguise could successfully blow up a tower, a being rushed to him in such a massive amount of speed. Inuyasha swore a marathon as he was blown away.

"Hiya, I'm the guide to the Australian school of Magic!" a voice piped up as Inuyasha unsuccessfully attempted to remove the large clump of sand from his small mouth. "If you want to go to the kitchen, follow me! They make the best fish sandwiches! Which reminds me, did you know that there are different types of fish? There's salmon and there's bass and there's tuna!"

Inuyasha bashed his head against the sand, his mouth still full of the far from tasty dirt.

"I don't want to go to the kitchens," he managed to spit out, trying to find the source of the annoying on-going voice. But before he could start to swear, a being jumped in front of him with an impossibly large amount of energy.

"You don't want to go to the kitchens!" the voice continued, although now it was obvious that it belonged to the girl in front of him. She seemed to be a ghost as she was transparent; although how a ghost could refute into him or jump around seemed to question his hypothesis.

"What about the dorms?" said voice continued before Inuyasha could state exactly where he wanted to be guided to. "They have the softest beds, not that I've ever slept on one. And the couches are comfy, not that I ever sat on one. And once… I saw a naked boy!" She squealed at this last part, looking as though her fantasy had come true. "And he was sooooooo cute!"

Inuyasha decided to ignore the last comment.

"I want to go to the library," Inuyasha stated, attempting to shut her up as she rambled on about the color of said dude's hair. Inuyasha wouldn't have been surprised the slightest had said boy ran away from the school howling in fear. This girl was annoying, and she hadn't even glanced at him yet! She must have scared the boy shitless.

"The library?" she questioned, blinking at him as she wondered exactly who wanted to go to the library at this time of night. However before Inuyasha could restate his query, she squealed loud enough to wake the dead and kill them yet again. "You are soooooo cute!" She pointed at the brunette in a way that caused Inuyasha to mentally dig his grave. "You want to go out some time?"

Inuyasha fainted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ron decided that if Harry wasn't going to tell him why he was blushing such a deep maroon, then he'd just force it out of him.

"Was it a dream sent from you-know-who?" the redhead guessed, not that terribly off which was surprising considering Ron's lack of intelligence compared to that of Hermione's. However, although it had been a dream, Harry was pretty sure Voldemort didn't sneak up on innocent, white-haired boys. Unless, of course, he was a closet pervert.

Harry turned, if possible, an even darker red.

"Is that a yes?" Ron questioned as he tried to hide a yawn. In his experience it usually meant yes, but what dream could Voldemort possibly send that would cause Harry to blush? Most things thought up by the dark lord led to spontaneous tears and blood.

"What dream did he send?" Ron questioned, deciding that even if Voldemort hadn't sent a dream it didn't mean that a dream wasn't the cause of Harry's current out-of-character mood.

"Dream?" Harry questioned with a blink, suddenly crashing back into reality. His face, which had previously been a blood-red, became an interesting purple color as he finally gazed upon Ron's red-haired, freckled-covered face before he shrieked, "Voldemort's a closet pervert!"

Ron blanched.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha's head hurt.

Honestly, what was it with him fainting lately? Not that he fainted, mind you. Only pretty ladies who had never seen the outside world fainted. Inuyasha merely lost conscious because he was in the middle of saving the universe. Kicking major ass was more difficult than it was proclaimed on T.V.

But honestly, this was the second time in the last few days that he had fainted, or more correctly, lost conscious, and it was starting to piss him off.

"Hey, guide lady!" Inuyasha yelled when he finally awoke, surprised by the closeness of the ghost to his body. The fact that she had a crush on him didn't make him feel even the slightest degree better. "Stop staring at me before I rip out your retinas!"

Inuyasha decided not to mention the fact that because she was a ghost (or was a projected being at least) he couldn't harm her. But threatening someone for unimportant things always made the brunette feel better in the long run.

"I wasn't staring!" the lady managed to spit out in a massive amount of shock. "Who would stare at you? Oh no, cutie! I was checking you out, just like the rest of the world! Aren't you used to it by now?" Inuyasha decided that answering her question was not relevant to the fact that he needed to go to the library.

"Just show me to library." Inuyasha waved her off as he made sure his kimono covered as much skin as possible. "Or is that below your intelligence level?" He glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, a pretend look of confusion etched across his face. He knew she knew where the library was, she was a guide after all, he just wanted her to get angry and hopefully storm away from him.

"Below my intelligence level?" the being repeated in a questioning manner, her eyes closed in thought, "I… don't… think… so. Get back to me on that one, alright?"

Inuyasha blanched.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"A closet pervert? You-know-who?" Ron questioned silently wondering what Harry was smoking and where his stash was so he could have some too. "Are you feeling okay?"

Harry's face reddened in embarrassment.

"Don't look at me that way!" he snapped at Ron, obviously not up to an intelligent conversation. It was way too early in the morning for one thing, and for some odd reason he was feeling uncomfortably hot. And for some equally odd reason he couldn't get the lean chest and perfectly sculpted face of the dog-eared boy out of his head.

"Maybe we should go get Hermione?" Ron questioned as he squirmed in an uncomfortable way. Out of the two of them, Harry argued the least with his peers. However, when he was pissed, he erupted much like a volcano and Ron knew he needed some friendly support to make sure he lasted the night in one undamaged piece.

And Hermione had a large mouth when she wanted to.

"Hermione?" Harry squeaked out. His purple face was beginning to turn green and Ron wondered exactly how many colors Harry's face could turn before he lost consciousness, he was aiming for two.

"Yeah, Hermione Granger, remember her? Our best friend, best witch of the year and overall the best bitch-slapper I know." For some odd reason Harry didn't look comforted at the last statement. "Although how we'll get up to her dormitory is another manner. What the hell is up with those stairs? I mean, this is an emergency!"

Harry absently wondered how Ron would react in a real emergency.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After the guide realized that she was well aware of the current location of the library, they headed out to the library in a hopefully dignified manner.

"So why do you want to go to the library?" the guide piped up as soon as they started there long trek to who-knows-where. "It's late at night and most people don't like going to the library period! Once I dragged this really ugly bitch there and she screamed all the way!" The transparent sighed in a happy manner. "Those where the good old days!"

Inuyasha decided to comment despite the fact that the minimal part of his brain that was used for thought process disagreed.

"If you want to torture someone," Inuyasha began in a demonic way. "Going to the library is not the way to do so! Some people actually go there in their free time for fun!" The brunette looked distantly ruffled at the last comment. "The best way to torture someone is to lock them in a room with a pmsing bitch! Have you ever seen them when they're ass-bleeding? It's like dragon shit. It's scary!"

The guide looked like Christmas had come early.

"Ohhhh, why hadn't I thought of that?" she whispered in such a way that clearly stated that she was disappointed in herself. "Mary Shit-face here I come!" With an arm raised in a happy manner, she ran off without even saying goodbye to the demon-in-disguise.

"Wait, rewind a second! What about me?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry's face was now an unknown shade of orange.

"This really isn't necessary, Ron!" Harry shouted out to the redhead who was currently half-out of the dormitory window. Said redhead had come up with a brilliant plan that included a Chocolate Frog, a bit of rope and the Marauder's Map. How Ron had come up with a particular plan that included those few items, Harry wasn't sure, he was just happy that he forced Ron to agree that the Invisibility Cloak would only make the current situation worse, not better.

"Course its necessary!" Ron called back as his face turned an ugly shade of scarlet which clashed with his red hair horribly. He was looking at the ground in an odd way and Harry hoped that such a look would only help him in forcing him to go to bed and leave this plan alone. He wasn't sure he was up to telling Ron about the nude and drop-dead gorgeous non-human dude, maybe in a century or two, but most certainly not now.

Ron just forcefully shook his head and took a large bite out of the chocolate frog.

"The girls' dormitories are that way!" Ron pointed in a random direction, not that it helped Harry much for he couldn't see Ron's currently outstretched hand. Pulling himself farther out of the large and noticeably grand window, he began to wobble towards where he believed the girls' dormitories were, hanging on by a thread. Waving his hands towards Harry, he slipped and fell off the edge.

"Ron!" Harry shouted in disbelief as the redhead fell. "You dumbass!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha stared at the wall.

Why in the lands of hell did that freak of a guide abandon him in the middle of nowhere? Granted she was annoying and she was not that wonderful of a guide, but at least she knew what floor they where currently on and the current coordinates of the library in the Australian school of magic.

And why did the one time he actually wanted some fucked up talking crap around there was none in current sight?

Inuyasha decided to head towards the foyer, important stuff like the Great Hall and the library was usually located around said room. Even if it wasn't, he could always abandon the school and ask the Guardian where the location of the school library was, although he really didn't want to see the Guardian until he had the Text in his hands.

The Guardian would laugh his hairy ass off otherwise.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry sighed as he pulled Ron back into the room.

In a large mass of panic Harry had just managed to use the 'Wingardium Leviosa' charm on Ron to make sure he didn't land on the ground and loose the few brain cells he had left. Now, hopefully, Ron would forget this crazy plan that consisted of sneaking into the girls' dormitories through the window. Besides it being life-threatening, there were probably wards on the windows that stopped anyone from entering said room.

But, naturally, Ron didn't think of that.

"Let's go to bed, Ron," Harry muttered as he relished the fact that his skin was now its natural pale complexion. The white-haired being was still on the top of his mind, but because he was so tired, he would most likely be able to sleep without thinking of the mythical being. He was so happy there were no classes tomorrow, although there was flying practice.

"Remember, we have practice tomorrow, you wanna be half-asleep while you get pummeled by bludgers?"

Ron's eyes widened in shock and Harry hopefully reminisced about his bed.

"Flying!" Ron gasped in shock as he ran towards his trunk which held his broom. "Why didn't I think of that? We can fly into Hermione's room!" Grinning mischievously, Ron pulled out his broom in triumph and hurried over to the window, waiting for the brunette to grab his broom and fly with him into Hermione's room.

It was too bad Harry's eyes where transfixed on Ron's broom instead of searching through his trunk for his own.

"Ron is that made of maple?" the emerald-eyed teenager questioned as he gazed at the broom. For some reason maple stirred something in his memory. Before he could remember why he was transfixed with maple, a distorted image popped into his head much like how the golden-eyed being had first appeared.

The image consisted of a horde of ugly looking men fascinated on something out of sight and they were surrounded by maple trees.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha gazed at the room in shock.

After almost burning up the charms room, stealing an apple from the kitchens, taking a pit stop at the bathroom and spending hours searching the wrong floor he had finally managed to find the library.

It was about fucking time.

The door was regal looking and made up of pine and elm. Carved at the top was the simple word 'library.' It was attached to the foyer like he had previously suspected, and to his anger it wasn't that far off from where the guide had left him; he had just trekked in the wrong direction. But now, finally, he could get the text, ward the castle and save the school.

Hopefully he wouldn't have to save the world as well.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! I think I did a good job on Inuyasha's humor, although the part with Harry and Ron didn't come out the way I planned it. Do you guys remember the dream Harry had a few chapters ago? If you don't all you need to know is that Harry is beginning to remember it.**

**Please leave reviews folks!**


	12. The Battle

**Apologies: Hey People! I'm finally updating; I apologize for how long it took. Sophomore year is a hell of a lot harder than Freshman, but I'm going to update as much as possible.**

**Profile: My profile shows how far I'm along with a certain chapter. Check it out!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Sakura473, who gave me an idea that sparked this chapter. Give her a round of applause!**

**Author Notes: This story has absolutely no pairings. No InuKag, no slash, no nothing. Not all stories have to have pairings, you know. **

Strange Magic

Chapter 12: The Battle

By yllom21

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter; I'd get rid of the fillers if I did.

The Sacred Text wasn't all it was made out to be.

Really when one thought of a Sacred Text they imagined something glamorous, something wonderful, something even the least heroic person would risk their life for. However, there was no way in hell Inuyasha was risking his life for a book that look liked it was rolled in cow shit and was later thrown up on by said cow.

But really it didn't matter what the fucked up text looked like, all that mattered was that after hours of fire traveling, ass holding and water walking action Inuyasha had finally found the Sacred Text and Mission: I-have-no-idea-what-I'm-doing-but-I'm-going-to-kick-ass-anyway was finally complete and Inuyasha had somehow managed not to beat up one single person.

What the fuck was up with that?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX\

Harry had lost it.

Really it was inevitable; the kid had managed to survive the death curse when he was still shitting in his diaper, watched the woman whose uterus had been his home for 9 months die, had been treated as dog shit by a walrus, giraffe and a whale, saw the man who had swum miles in crap-filled water to find him fall through a veil, and had seen the man who had caused all of this be revived while he was kinkily tied to a gravestone.

Ron didn't blame him for turning nutters; but why maple?

"Yeah, it's made out of maple," Ron waved his broom in the general direction of Harry, "And probably has some elm in it too, maybe oak," Ron stared at his broom critically, wishing he had spent more time reading the description of it and less time drooling at it like it was lesbian porno.

"Elm?" Harry questioned, his hands clutching his head as he remembered. Suddenly the picture in his head was clearer, and the small spurt of maple trees were surrounded by a thicket of elm. He was able to see the group of people hiding and realized with an extreme horror that they were not human, but rather devilish creatures with horns and many eyes. Did such things exist or was it just his crazed imagination?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Getting in was hard, getting out was easy.

Inuyasha had spent several fucked up hours examining this hell of a school, taking several pit stops for potty breaks, before finally finding the library. However getting out was simple enough; all he had to do was jump out the window.

The minute his bare feet hit the ground Inuyasha's instincts rose to the brink of terror. After making sure that the ass-bleeding guide wasn't anywhere in sight and his kimono didn't rip on the jump down, Inuyasha's heartbeat slowed down slightly; after all, what could be scarier than that? A blood-starved vampire? He wished.

However he hid from view just the same, Inuyasha hadn't survived all those years as a bastard hanyou by not following his instincts; they were the only things that had ever worked for him. The fucking bastard, Sesshomaru, had gotten all the good genes.

If Inuyasha had been sentimental at all he would have thought that the view was pretty, instead he was gazing in the sky to make sure that no shit-bombing sea gulls were around. They were almost as scary as ass-bleeding bitches. Instead, however, he had caught sight of a group of fashion-screwed people wearing black robes and white masks; probably just a group of snot-dripping short people trying to seem scary.

"Wait!" Inuyasha snapped his fingers, "They're the Death Munchers the Order of the Vultures are always preaching about! What the hell are they doing here? Can they not see the lack of sickle moon?"

Inuyasha didn't allow himself to get hopeful, how hard could it be beating up old geezers who couldn't even see the moon?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco Malfoy had a feeling he did something really bad.

Sure he had a grudge against the new Japanese teacher, who wouldn't? He was a gender-confused little whore who was unaware of the nobleness that was the Malfoy family. Previously he had planned on finding out crap about him and reporting it to Madame Umbridge, the real Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, but the info he had found had not been juicy enough to refer to her.

All he knew was that when the fucked up Jap escaped the Hospital Ward (Malfoy saw him mid-flight) he had taken out a book from the library. And after some illegal rule-breaking action (If Potter could do it so could he!) he had found a little passage marked in the book the bastard had borrowed. It hadn't been anything of real important, just something about some stupid dagger and some fucked up guardian, but somehow it had ended up in his letter to his father. It wasn't until after he had sent it that a chill suddenly ran down his spin, but he ignored it. For all intents and purposes, he didn't care what happened to his professor.

All that mattered was his life and livelihood, however fucked up it was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There were two possible reasons for why his plan so horrendously screwed up; and for once it wasn't because of him.

The first was that the book in the library was created by a bimbo of an author; either that or he had managed to mistake the sickle moon for something else. The second was that the Death Crunchers were unaware of the Sickle Moon rule and had come today to kill the perverted Guardian with the Sacred Dagger.

Whatever the case Inuyasha was proud to point out that he hadn't been the one who had fucked up; he was the intellectual one in this circumstance and that… just… did… not… happen. Ever.

"Ha!" he laughed, "Take that bitches!"

However, their lack of intellect or not, there was one simple problem. The fact that they were here to be bastard evil people who were required to have a good evil laugh (Mhahahaha!) and the fact the he was the only one who knows. The solutions were that either he watched as the school burned to smithereens or he became a selfless heroic person who helped old bitches across the street.

Oh well, at least he could squeeze some ass-kicking action in along the way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry would like to take this opportunity to prove that he was not crazy.

He had been hit in the head with the killing curse when he was a baby; if that didn't do him in nothing would. He had fallen of a piece of wood miles above the ground and survived, and all he had to show for it was a bad experience where he regrew some of his arm bones. He had been part of an evil ritual, he had survived the immoral companionship of his cousin and he had managed not to commit suicide when he watched several people die. If that didn't do him in, nothing would.

He wasn't crazy; he was merely having an issue with his sexuality. No biggee.

"Ron!" he clasped his best friend's arm like it was his lifeline, "You've lived in the wizardry world longer than I have. Are there any attractive half-breeds with white hair, fox ears and facial markings?" He decided not to include the fact that said half-breed had been naked.

"Hmmm," Ron dragged out, deciding to please his friend by pretending to think about it, he was his best friend after all, even if he was crazy. "Vampires usually have red or black hair, and they don't have animal ears. It isn't a banshee; those things are as ugly as hell. Werewolves look normal, veela become birds when angry and you'd know if it was a centaur," Here he paused for a second, deciding that Harry was normal enough that he could act like his teenage self, "Was it a babe? What was she wearing?"

Harry felt so sick he didn't catch sight of his friend's leer. He wasn't gay… really.

"It was a bloke, Ron," Harry informed the disappointed teen, thinking about whether or not he should lie about his lack of clothing, but before he could decide if he should or not, another scene came through to the surface.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Finally, it was time for some ass-kicking action.

For a second or two Inuyasha deliberated about whether he should sneak up on them or not, before he remembered that they were on the beach, and it just wasn't his style. Who needed sneak attacks? He was the totally Bad-Assed Inuyasha, and he could totally whip out a group of evil bastard wanna-be's.

Seriously, if Naraku had seen how low Evil Bastards had fallen, he would have stopped fucking Kikyo down in the bottom pits of hell and stared in pure horror.

So Inuyasha, the beautiful dog demon who was totally more Bad-Assed than his brother, who had the total Cold-Bastard-Demon-Lord glare down and had perfected it when he was still shitting in diapers, ran straight ahead to the Death Leechers without flinching and prepared to unleash his wind scar.

"Death Junkers!" Inuyasha shouted, deciding to unleash his monologue about how killing people was-just-not-cool, so he wouldn't have to randomly stop in the middle of the fight to do so.

"Death Eaters," One of the people in black corrected him, unaware of the important of monologues.

"Death Junkers… Death Eaters… it's all the same to me," Inuyasha waved it off, pissed at someone for ruining his intellectual and star-winning monologue, "Anyway! Death Munchers, I am here to kick your evil asses. Although I'm not exactly into the entire World-Peace thing, (Who would I beat the shit out of if nobody ever fought?) killing people who can't fight back is cowardly, and although you aren't nearly as bad as Naraku (seriously, he's rolling in his grave), you're still totally evil, although not nearly as bad-assed as me,"

Here he paused dramatically, although it could have merely been to catch his breathe, while the Death Eaters (as they were properly called) wondered why they just didn't send him to hell already.

"So, I'm here to kick your ass, all by myself," Here Inuyasha perfectly timed in a threatening action with his sword, "Because I'm totally bad-assed and I don't need the Order of the Seagull's help…"

"Don't you mean the Order of the Phoenix?" the same Death Eater piped up, not exactly used to the death-and-destruction motto of the Death Eaters' yet.

"Why would it be the Order of the Phoenix?" Inuyasha practically laughed at him, "Sure Dumbledore has a Phoenix and they've been the symbol of the light for centuries. That and they have the entire I-can't-die-thing going on. But getting shit on by a Seagull is totally scarier,"

While the Death Eaters were digesting this new information, Inuyasha realized he had totally lost track of where he was going with his monologue (if it even had a point to begin with) and decided it was nigh time to use his Wind Scar.

"Prepare to die bitches!" he yelled, before he yelled out the name of one of his favorite attacks.

Yeah, they were totally screwed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry was about to die.

The not-so-sure-what-it-is-but-boy-is-it-hot-thing was getting out of the water, and said really-hot-beast-boy was completely naked. God, didn't he have any compassion for sexually confused virgins?

"Harry?" Ron questioned, waving his arms in an attempt to wake Harry up, but only managing to look like an uncoordinated idiot trying to swat a rather intelligent fly, "You in there?"

Luckily enough, the albino's hair (although albino wasn't exactly the correct word as he possessed stunning yellow eyes, not vampire-like red ones) was long enough that it covered everything, and in an attempt to avoid seeing anything that was hidden, Harry curiously watched some weird-beast-things-that were-totally-not-hot run away in pure terror.

Was he so busy being freaked out that he missed something?

"Harry?" Ron yelled much louder, almost succeeding in overcoming the combined furious power of Neville's and Dean's snores, "You're starting to creep me out. Do you want me to fall out the window again?

Harry was starting to wonder what was going on, why was this particular memory triggered by Ron asking what (s)he was wearing? He wasn't wearing anything. And then, accidentally of course, he caught sight of the fox-eared boy pulling on his clothing. And then, suddenly, the dreams in its entirety came roaring back and, suddenly, Harry realized something.

The boy was wearing a red kimono; the exact kimono Inuyasha had worn not that long ago.

"Holy crap!" Harry swore, "The beast-boy is Professor Inuyasha!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The wind scar had taken care of half of them.

Whether it was his good monologue skills that had temporarily stunned them, or the foreign power unlike that the Death Eaters had ever seen, Inuyasha wasn't sure, all he knew was that he was kicking major ass.

And all he did was use one wind scar attack.

However, despite his superior skill and knowledge in everything that had to do with kicking ass, Inuyasha didn't let himself get cocky. Okay, so maybe he got a little cocky, but how bad-ass could Inuyasha be if he didn't allow himself to get just a little bit cocky?

Inuyasha was well aware of the faults of the wizards' fighting styles. First off, they depended just a little too much on their wands. Yes, Inuyasha did depend on his sword, but he did have an attack that consisted merely with his claws, and he was now somewhat versed in his demon magic. And although it did not apply to today, as a hanyou when he was sword-less he became an insane full-blood demon.

But the point was that he could fight without his weapon, and they could not.

Second, their reaction time and speed of attacks was slow. Their bodies were slow and overweight and not healthy at all. Inuyasha, who had been fit all his life, was easily able to dodge all their attacks and was able to attack them before they even saw him coming.

So no one could blame him for getting a bit cocky; if not a bit bored. Kicking ass wasn't nearly as interesting when one didn't have to try.

So dodging a few illegal curses, he attacked a cluster of them with his wind scar and watched them fall to the ground.

"And Sesshomaru called me pathetic?" Inuyasha couldn't help but snort.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome had a slight problem.

She was currently sitting in heaven, refusing to wear the mandatory white robes as she preferred the unrealistic mini-skirt that she believed was good for forest tramping.

But I digress.

Kagome liked butting herself into other people's problems, in an honest attempt to help people's lives, even if they didn't want it. When she had killed Naraku she had accidentally caught sight of what the future had in store and decided to fix both Inuyasha's and society's problems in one go.

Who cared if Inuyasha didn't want it?

And Inuyasha had gotten better; although that could have been because of his new demonhood and not the time period she had brought him too. But whether the time period had helped or not, he had started to fix society's problems, although unknowingly, by standing up for half-breeds and generally kicking ass.

There was only was small problem.

Prior to this she had calculated everything right, although Inuyasha had proved himself to have stronger opinions that what she had previously suspected (Perhaps he had stopped confining in her when she had started using 'Sit' not just as a way to save her ass, but because she was pissed at him?). Whatever the case, the problem was that the Dark Side decided to attack Australia before they were supposed to.

God, didn't they know anything about Astrology?

Inuyasha may not know what they were planning, but she did. They wanted to use demons to take over the world, as they were too lazy and inefficient to do so themselves. And if they found out what Inuyasha was it could be a disastrous end for him. And although their relationship was over (it would be hypocritical of her to continue to like him romantically when she was 6 feet under) she certainly didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

Perhaps it was time to call for backup.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Beast-boy?" Ron questioned, a bit surprised by the sudden outburst, "If Inuyasha was in a scandal, I think he'd be a cross-dressing witch. Although…" here he dragged off, looking a bit confused, "Aren't there kimonos for girls and boys?"

Harry decided to completely ignore this statement.

"He's not human!" Harry dragged out, looking a bit surprised by this sudden development, "He's got white hair! And fox ears, although I suppose they could be dog, maybe cat, and he's got weird markings all over his face. And yellow eyes. Yellow! Who has yellow eyes? Certainly not humans,"

"No," Ron decided to correct the insane person, "He's a brunette, and he has normal ears. And he doesn't have any weird markings; he doesn't even have a blemish!" Here Ron looked a bit envious, because he had to deal with a stray pimple or so every now and then. "And he's got purple eyes, which I bet is a bit strange on its own… But not yellow! Nobody has yellow eyes!"

"Inuyasha does!" Harry yelled out for the world to hear, almost disrupting the current snoring symphony by Neville and Dean.

"Okay, okay," Ron decided, for once in his life, to be the intelligent and mature person that fixes problems and not be the person who causes them, "Let's say Professor Inuyasha does have white hair and whatever else you said. What's with the sudden revelation?"

"I dreamt it not that long ago," Harry informed Ron, looking a bit unsure after he remembered what had happened the last time he had paid attention to a certain dream, "And I suddenly remembered it! And there he was, totally not-human-but-not-vampire-or-anything-like-that and he was wearing Inuyasha's kimono!"

Ron looked aghast, "You're going crazy because of a dream? I dreamt up a world full of chocolate and no homework, but do you see me going Christopher Columbus on you? And you should know better, what if the dream was sent by you-know-who?"

Harry looked torn between anger and agreement.

"Lord Voldemort didn't send it," a new voice suddenly entered the conversation, obviously female, even though they were currently located in the boys' dormitories, "I did,"

Torn between shock and disbelief, Harry and Ron turned around to catch the intruder, only to catch sight of a girl they had never seen before.

And there, standing in all her mini-skirted glory, was Kagome.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Remus Lupin really had no idea what he was doing.

Remus was intellectual, that was for sure, he had always been at the top of his class back in his teen years, and he had always been the best planner in the Marauders. He also had good instincts in spades, after all, he was a werewolf, and although the bitch up in the Ministry liked to claim that werewolves were a totally dangerous and untalented species that deserved to be sent into genocide; being a werewolf did have its uses. So, with all intents and purposes, Remus was smart enough and had good enough instincts to know that this was a bad idea.

He was doing it anyway.

Remus J. Lupin, planner of the Marauders, werewolf of the Order of the Phoenix, and all-around good guy was going to ask his fellow pack of werewolves to join the side of light. And no, it had nothing to do with the Order of the Phoenix, although it was an extra bonus. No, Remus Lupin was standing here because a mini-skirt-wearing, arrow-shooting teenage girl told him it was the best way to help the non-human Japanese kid who had somehow saved his life.

And no, he hadn't lost his sanity.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Both Harry and Ron were shocked out of their skulls.

Harry, who had enough problems on his head with the entire Inuyasha revelation and his sexuality crisis, did not want more. While Ron, like all teenage boys, thought with his jewels instead of his brain, marveled at the fact that a semi-attractive girl was wearing a mini-skirt nigh high of her thighs.

Kagome, however, had only one thought on her mind.

"Inuyasha's in trouble!" she practically screeched, not seeming to care that she was yelling loudly in a male-only dormitory at midnight, "He's getting attacked in Australia! Outnumbered like crazy and he never thought to ask anyone for help!" Harry and Ron, both pulled out of their shock at the mention of Inuyasha, wondered what exactly was wrong with this girl, semi-attractive or not, "You have to go to Australia and help him defeat his enemies!"

"Excuse me?" Harry managed to stutter out.

"Australia! The place that's a continent and a country? The place with Kangaroos? Could you please hurry up and help Inuyasha so he doesn't DIE????" Kagome, although normally well-mannered, always acted uncharacteristically loud (although to some people, it was characteristic of her) when Inuyasha was concerned.

Harry and Ron were used to saving people's asses, but they weren't normally asked to do so. This was a novel experience.

"Why us?" Ron questioned, too surprised to stare at Kagome's bare legs.

"You guys were the back-up plan," Kagome informed them, already pulling them out the door, "Well, actually, you guys are back-up plan #2, back-up plan #1 are taking there long sweet time getting there,"

Wow, what a way to evaporate someone's ego.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha was kicking major ass.

He was depending mostly on his sword, trying to save up his magic for emergencies in which his sword would not suffice. He used a great deal of magic just getting into the wards, and it would be stupid to waste it when his sword was more than efficient.

That and kicking ass with a sword that weighted more than he did was a hell of a lot more fun.

The wizards were actually starting to take him seriously, which was good because Inuyasha hated being underestimated, although he had been his entire life. So maybe he didn't weight as much as a boulder or he didn't have the whole I-am-a-cold-bastard-who-is-currently-a-demon-lord thing going on, but seriously, what did he have to do to get respect around here?

While he was pondering this, he realized the wizards were aiming their wands at him and were about to cast their spells. What were they going to do? Another round of killing curses? Or were they actually going to mix it up and use mind-curses instead? Noticing the amount of wizards planning on shooting him at once, he drew out his magic, not counting on his ability to dodge all of them. Getting hit with a death curse wouldn't exactly be pleasant. He'd be submitted to another bitch fight between Kikyo and Kagome, and they weren't as fun as people claimed them to be.

Watching the curses come flying at him, and snorting at the unoriginality (although they weren't using death curses this time, just stunning) Inuyasha drew out his magic in an attempt to reflect their curses right back at them, a defense and offense all in one.

Only to draw up on an empty reserve.

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me!" Inuyasha roared as he toppled to the ground. And no, this time it wasn't one of those fake faints (Kagome called them anime-style); this time he truly lost unconsciousness.

If Inuyasha had been conscious, he would have pulled all his language skills together and swore a bilingual marathon.

Passing out wasn't exactly manly of him.

**Some of you guys are concerned about Harry's sexuality problem, while some of you guys think it's funny. Inuyasha was naked in the beginning of the dream because if he had been wearing his kimono in the beginning it would have been way too obvious. That and it's funnier this way. For those of you that are against slash, just pretend he's a confused straight guy, and those of you that don't care, enjoy the humor!**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a week, although I'm not making any promises. Check my profile for how far along I am during the week. Please review people, it means a lot to me and it motivates my writing. **


	13. The Prison

Strange Magic

Chapter 13: The Prison

By yllom21

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. Sorry to disappoint.

Mission: Let's-save-Professor-Inuyasha-and-be-back-before-breakfast had totally _failed_.

Hell, they hadn't even started it yet.

The only thing on Kagome's mind was the rescue of Inuyasha, and hell it was on the top of Ron's and Harry's minds as well, but Kagome, in her attempt to get Back-Up-Plan #2 rolling along, had forgotten one important thing.

Harry and Ron were famous members of the Golden Trio. A trio, which, when defined in a Hermione-type fashion, meant a group of three people or things joined or associated.

They were currently missing their third member; and there was no way in hell they were going without her.

The Golden Duo didn't sound nearly as cool.

"We're not going anywhere without Hermione!" Harry said in a defiant manner, trying desperately to dislocate Kagome's iron grip on his wrist, although how she was even touching him when she was a ghost was anybody's guess, "You haven't even explained what's going on! Hell, you could be a Death Eater, using Professor Inuyasha as bait to kidnap us!"

Ron, who had been transfixed on Kagome's mini-skirted ass, looked stunned at that moment, and forced himself not to stare at her ass, no matter how insanely short her skirt was.

"Yeah, how do we know you ain't some Slytherin up to something? Professor Inuyasha might not even be kidnapped!" Ron pointed an accusing finger in Kagome's direction, just stopping himself from making a rude gesture. Death Eater or not, not many girls wore skirts that short, "How could he even be kidnapped? And why would he be in Australia? Did you forget he's Japanese?"

"I'm not a Death Eater!" Kagome looked practically insulted, although Ron and Harry couldn't really blame her, who would want to admit to wearing the Death Eater's totally not bad-assed costumes? "I'm a ghost! Voldemort doesn't have ghosts in his army, what good are they to him?"

Ron and Harry looked pointedly at her hands which were currently pulling Harry and Ron in the random direction of Australia.

Kagome sighed, let go of the teens' wrists and showed them her upper arm, which was totally Death-mark free, "I'm not a Death Eater, see? Now hurry up! If we don't hurry up and save Inuyasha who knows what they'll do to him!"

Harry, who had temporally decided she was not a Death Eater, decided to partake in a previous discussion. "What about Hermione? We can't go around saving ass without her!" he informed Kagome, deciding to forget his second year.

Kagome practically sighed, at this rate Back-Up-Plan #1, which was moving at a snail's pace, was still going faster than them! At this rate Inuyasha was doomed.

Well, Inuyasha could always go samurai and commit suicide; it was a bit lonely up in heaven without him anyway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha didn't faint. _Really._

He merely took a break after a period of strenuous activity, and in said break he closed his eyes and fell to the ground. He didn't swoon like a lady. He… was… a… man. Once you ignored the long assed hair and the fruity kimonos, it was completely obvious that Inuyasha was the most masculine thing on earth. _Really._

And Inuyasha wasn't in a cell right now, because men never got kidnapped, ever. That had always been Kagome's job, and other girls (most noticeably princesses) that just could not stay free, they always had to be threatened with death, or kidnapped, or _something_; because that made life a hell of a lot more interesting. What was more fun than saving the same girl day in and day out? Huh?

And Inuyasha was a man.

So, no, he was not kidnapped nor was he located in the bad-ass lair of Lord Voltage, although it was not nearly as bad-assed as Inuyasha himself. After all, what was more bad-assed than a kimono-wearing long-haired hanyou turned demon?

Absolutely, positively _nothing_; well, next to the shit-bombing action of seagulls, or bitches that were bleeding out of their asses, or Sesshomaru and his I-am-the-bad-assed-lord-of-the-western-lands-and-you're-a-hanyou attitude, or Naraku and his entire I-am-wearing-a-baboon-costume-even-though-I'm-totally-hott-because-it-is-totally-bad-assed attitude.

But Inuyasha was totally up there.

And that was why Inuyasha was refusing to admit that he had been kidnapped by Death Munchers, when he was saving snot-dripping munchkins from complete doom, and was later transported who knows where with his kimono ripped in complete smithereens.

He didn't even want to know how _that_ happened.

And not only was his kimono completely ruined, but somewhere along the line while he was being transported and viciously man-handled (seriously, when this entire fight between the Order of the Sparrows and the Death Hackers was over, he was totally suing), his illusionary magic had failed and his true form was revealed. Inuyasha, in his white-haired, yellow-eyed glory had finally arrived.

He was totally screwed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome decided to let them get this Hermione girl, maybe then they'd actually put some effort into saving the ass of a professor who _wasn't_ up to something.

"Okay," Kagome nodded permission, "Go get this Hermione girl, but hurry! If we don't hurry up Inuyasha will be kidnapped before we even get there!" The two boys just stared at her, like she was swearing in Japanese or something.

"We can't," Ron explained meekly, almost like he was expecting Kagome's wrath, "She's a girl, and the stairs to the girl dormitories disappear if a boy is walking up them," Happy that Kagome had yet to lash at them, he added, "Could you get her?"

Kagome stared.

"Let me get this straight," Kagome said in a mocking tone, staring Harry into the face, "You are the savior of the wizardry world," her gaze turned to Ron, "And you're his side kick," she took a long break, wishing she had skipped Back-up Plan #2, and had gone with Back-up Plan #3, "And you're afraid of a _staircase_,"

Harry and Ron stared right back.

"Not just the stair case," Harry corrected her, "If we managed to make it up, then we have screaming girls to deal with. And that's worst that Voldemort, _believe me_,"

"Fine, I'll go get her!" Kagome practically yelled, wishing she was still alive as she no longer possessed the ability of foot-stamping. It was quiet for a minute, as Kagome struggled to remember what this Hermione girl looked like.

Five minutes later Hermione was pulled down the stairs, wearing a pink nightshirt and green panties.

Harry gasped, Ron stared and Hermione shrieked. While Kagome, standing in a corner, acted like nothing had happened.

It probably covered more skin than her green mini-skirt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Half-way through a half-hearted attempt to fix his kimono, Inuyasha realized something.

The Sacred Dagger, which he had hidden behind the sash of his kimono, was gone.

The Sacred Dagger was gone, the thing that caused Voldemort to come out of hiding and officially start the war. Inuyasha had no idea what it did, but it could _not_ be good. And personally, he didn't want to find out. But the absolute worst part wasn't the fact that there was a strong possibility that this dagger would lead to the destruction of mankind. Hell, it didn't even matter that this dagger could destroy the entire world. The only thing that mattered was that the dagger had disappeared from _inside_ his kimono. Inside, not in a pocked or anything, it had been buried deep inside his kimono.

"Fucking perverts!" Inuyasha yelled, not caring that it wasn't exactly intelligent to remind your kidnappers that you were there and currently awake.

After he swore in many languages, impressing many rats with his bilingual abilities, Inuyasha slumped to the ground. Well aware, that for once in his life, yelling and screaming won't do any good. He was going to have to be intelligent, think wisely, and develop a plan to steal back the Sacred Dagger and hightail it out of there.

Aw, screw that.

"Hey, Death Shit! Ya too afraid to take me on? Have to hide behind Lord Van's skirts? This place is a crap factory filled with shit and I'm the only one who hasn't seen the intestines of a cow!" Inuyasha was yelling so loud he knew somebody had to hear him, and if they didn't, well, it always improved his mood, "Come on and take me buttercups! That's right, _buttercups_, pansies are levels above you!"

Inuyasha was so busy yelling his rant, filled with plenty of swears, that he almost missed the sound of a door opening. But he heard it, and he stopped yelling.

Did these Death Squeakers honestly think they could challenge him? Him, the great Inuyasha?

Time to kick some major ass.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione was furious.

She woke up in time to see a girl with long black hair with an insanely short skirt in her dormitory. She was about to tell the girl that she accidentally went into the wrong dormitory, and perhaps she should wear a longer skirt, they weren't in a whore house after all. But, before she knew it, she was before Harry and Ron in her night shirt and panties.

Mini-skirt was totally going down.

"It's past midnight!" she practically screeched, not caring at all about the possibility of waking up other Gryffindors, "You don't drag someone down the stairs at this time of night, especially when they aren't wearing pants!" pausing, she practically gave a Malfoy-sneer, almost causing Ron and Harry to freeze in terror, "Not that you'd know anything about pants, what are you wearing anyway? A kindergartner's skirt?"

Kagome looked offended, like no one had bothered to question her outfit before.

"It's a high school uniform," Kagome informed Hermione, "The kindergartner's skirts are blue and…" Kagome paused to stare critically at her skirt, "And, okay, so maybe their skirts are longer, but I didn't choose the uniform!"

Hermione looked smudge, glad at the opportunity to outsmart this girl that had harassed her in her panties.

"But why are you wearing it now?" Hermione questioned Kagome, "You aren't in high school, you're at Hogwarts. And what's a witch doing in a muggle school anyway?"

"I'm not a witch, I'm a priestess and I'm dead," Kagome pointed at herself, pointing out the transparency of her frame, "I didn't choose what I died in!"

"Oh," Hermione looked confused, Kagome did look transparent, but she did pull her down the stairs, "You died in school? Was in a shooting?" she looked a bit sympathetic by now, but still curious. What was she even doing here, anyway?

"No," Kagome shook her head, "I died when I saved my friends' life. And one of them was Inuyasha," Kagome didn't seem to mind at all that they were questioning her death, unlike some of the other ghosts.

"You saved Professor Inuyasha?" Hermione looked pretty skeptical at this point, "He's the Defense teacher, he doesn't need saving! And even if he did, why would you be wearing a miniskirt if you were fighting?"

"I always wear mini-skirts while fighting!" Kagome cried cheerfully, not seeming to realize that impracticably of wearing such an outfit when one was fighting. Hermione raised an eyebrow, and was about to retort back, when Ron decided to interrupt the conversation. What was wrong with mini-skirts anyway?

"Have you guys forgotten the reason why we're all standing here, anyway?" Ron practically yelled in an attempt to get rid of the tension surrounding Kagome and Hermione. Kagome and Hermione stopped arguing, and stared at Ron, whom they both had forgotten was there.

"It's time to save the world… again,"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Two seconds after Inuyasha heard the door open, he realized something.

He was missing his sword, and his magic was bound.

"Crap!" Inuyasha stage-whispered to himself, wondering what in the lands of hell caused him to challenge people when he was their prisoner, not the other way around. He should have noticed his disabilities the second he woke up, but instead he decided to threaten the very people that had kidnapped him the first place.

Okay, so his intellect wasn't exactly the best, but he could still fix this!

These people absolutely sucked when it came to hand and hand. Sure, he was a lot better with his sword that he was with his fist, but at least he actually knew how to punch correctly. He could still beat the crap out of these guys, all he had to do was make sure he dodged most of the spells they flung at him, and knock them unconscious as soon as possible.

No more ranting about how he was much better than they were, they should already know that. And no more, you're evil and killing people was wrong and all that crap, because they were probably told that before and it didn't help, anyway. And no more arguments about what the name of the Order of the Robin was, because the Death Eaters were stupid and would keep insisting that it was the Order of the Phoenix.

Why in the lands of hell would the side of light call it the Order of the Phoenix? Were the Death Eaters stupid or something?

So Inuyasha prepped himself for battle, promising himself to nock these guys out as soon as possible and not rant to them about how stupid they were, despite temptation. But before he could properly prep himself, he caught sight of who was walking towards his cell.

One of the Death Eaters was carrying something white… something nonhuman… someone Inuyasha knew quite well.

"Sesshomaru,"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

This was _not_ good.

Several minutes had passed before Hermione and Kagome stopped their idiotic conversation, and several more minutes were waved goodbye to when Hermione got dressed. Ten whole minutes had passed before Kagome had remembered her ability to transport herself and other objects.

And wasn't Kagome the one who had been telling _them_ to hurry?

By the time they made it to Australia, nobody was there, although it was quite obvious that a battle of some sort had taken place. The sand was in disarray (although with sand one could never be sure) and blood was splattered around. With dismay Harry noticed a piece of cloth located near a rather big blood puddle, and realized it looked suspiciously like the cloth Inuyasha's kimonos were made up of.

They were too late.

"What do we do now?" Ron questioned, although his voice was filled with despair, it was also full of hope. Inuyasha's body was nowhere to be found, and although it was possible that they destroyed it, to get rid of the evidence, they would have gotten rid of the blood stains as well. And the Death Eaters had no need for a carcass.

There was a good possibility that Inuyasha was still alive.

Although, Harry realized, that wasn't always a good thing. Harry wasn't exactly sure why they would kidnap Inuyasha in the first place. They could try to mind-control him, so they could have a pet on the inside, but Inuyasha was way too stubborn to submit to such a spell. He probably wasn't going to be ransomed or anything, because Japan was still neutral in this war, and if it became known that a Japanese professor was kidnapped there was a possibility that it would end their neutrality.

Harry could only see one reason why they would bother to kidnap such a pretty and exotic young man, and it was not pretty.

Although, Harry thought as he remembered his dream Kagome said she had sent him, there was a possibility that they had kidnapped him because of his lack of humanity. Although what he was, Harry was not sure, it did give the Death Eaters a motive as to why they kidnapped him. But why in Australia, near a Magical school no less? And what was Inuyasha doing their in the first place?

Harry was sure of one thing and one thing only; they had to rescue Professor Inuyasha.

"We have to save Inuyasha," Kagome stated, repeating Harry's thoughts, "Although I'm sure we could have saved him had we been a _time_," she paused mid-rant, glaring at he trio as though they were to be blamed, when they only heard of said kidnapping half an hour ago, "I'm pretty sure their hideout is in Siberia, so let's go save his ass already!"

The golden trio stared at her like she was crazy.

"Let me get this straight," Hermione spoke, as though she was speaking to a simpleton, "You knew where the Death Eater's hideout was, yet you never told Professor Dumbledore. And you want _us_, a group of kids that haven't even gotten the full extent of puberty, to invade Voldemort's lair, in Siberia, which I'm sure at least one of us isn't even sure were it is _located_. Then you want us to save Professor Inuyasha, and escape with are lives in tact? What exactly will _you_ be doing during this insanity?"

"I'm dead," Kagome reminded Hermione, "I can't get myself involved in mortal affairs. I'm only here because Inuyasha was captured, and it's my fault he got involved in the first place. Besides, don't you guys go around saving ass all the time?"

The trio looked defeated; why weren't they normal again?

Oh yeah, cause Harry was the savior of the wizardry world.

"Nice going," Ron snorted at Harry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fleur wasn't exactly sure what she was doing.

One second she was dreaming of her perfect wedding; her dress was going to be strapless, show off her boobs, and still look elegant, when a mini-skirted apparition appeared out of nowhere. Fleur was going to tell her that she didn't swing that way, thank-you-very-much, and even if she did she didn't go for whores, but it was sweet of her to try, when she got interrupted.

"Inuyasha's in deep trouble!" the brunette screeched, and Fleur had a sudden urge to clog her eardrums. Before they stopped ringing she remembered Inuyasha, he was the young and pretty Japanese boy that helped her get her immigration papers. She wouldn't have mind seeing him again, although she had no idea why this mini-skirted girl was here, and what she wanted with her.

"Inuyasha's in trouble?" she replied in a thick accent, glad that she could finally pronounce all her letters, "How do you know that I even now who this Inuyasha is? And if he was in trouble, why are you asking me? Shouldn't you go to the authorities?" Glad that that was over with, she began to dream about her dream wedding, should she had white lilies, or pink roses?

"It took the authorities a year just to realize that Voldemort really was a threat again! I'm not entrusting Inuyasha's livelihood with them!" Kagome began to wildly throw her arms in the air, not seeming to care that she looked half-insane, "Besides, you owe him, and even if you didn't, wouldn't you want to help your fellow half-breed? I'm asking you to alert your veela family of what happened to Inuyasha, and to please ask them to help him!"

Then the girl, Kagome was her name, began to inform her about how he was kidnapped in Australia, although she never bothered to explain what a Japanese boy was doing in Australia, and informed her that Voldemort's headquarters was in Siberia. Then, after much persuasion, Fleur decided that perhaps Kagome was telling the truth, and decided that perhaps she should alert her family about the current kidnapping of a fellow half-breed.

And that was why, in a confused state, Fleur was heading to France to alert her family of Inuyasha's current situation. She owed Inuyasha, and even if she didn't, she'd still consider helping. Half-breeds help each other, after all, because a lot of humans would never consider helping them.

And she'd get to see his pretty face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After he and the others saved Inuyasha's ass, they were never coming back to Siberia. _Ever_.

It was freezing! How did the people here stand it? Did they enjoy freezing their asses off? Did they like wearing so many layers of clothing that they ended up looking overweight and ugly? What was Mother Nature's fucking problem? Did she have a spat with Father Universe or something?

Hermione looked just as cold as he did, but she did cast a nifty little charm and stopped the shivering. Harry hoped she was no longer mad about the panty incident and would spread her knowledge. Ron was freezing too, or so it looked, and he, just like Harry, knew nothing about heating spells, and could only freeze till Hermione cooled down. But what really pissed him off was Kagome.

She was standing their, mini-skirt and all, looking a little cold, but not shivering nearly as much as he or Ron were, and they were wearing sweaters and long pants.

Damn, why couldn't he be dead?

"Okay, we're in Siberia now," Hermione said, happier now that she was the only one of the trio not currently suffering, "Where is the Dark Lord's lair located?" she cast a look at Kagome, a smug look on her face, although unmentioned, she was proving another impracticability of mini-skirts.

Kagome didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, it's quite obvious were Voldemort's headquarters to located," she paused for a second to point in a seemingly random direction, "However, I'm afraid I won't be able to go with you. My time in the mortal realm is up,"

Wait, where the hell did she think she was going?

"I can only spend a certain amount of time in the mortal realm, and I wasted all of it," Kagome stopped mid-rant to glare at Hermione, who glared right back, "However, I have faith that you guys can save Inuyasha. After all, you wouldn't want to see the consequences if you can't, now do you?" she smiled, somehow managing to look like a devil and an angel at the same time.

Girls were the scariest things on Earth, Harry decided, especially ones with various mood swings. He felt sorry for any poor sap that had dated her.

And just like that, the mini-skirted girl that had sent him dreams that forced him to question his sexuality, pulled them all the way to Siberia, and had gotten into an argument with the clear-headed Hermione was gone.

Part of him was actually happy, if it wasn't for the fact that they had no idea where they were going.

"So…" Ron started, unaware of how to address the current problem they had managed to get themselves mixed into, decided to say the first thing that popped into his mind, "You wear green panties?

Hermione started to chuck snow at Ron and before Harry could stop another mindless argument, another thought popped into his head.

He hadn't been attracted to pant-less Hermione at all.

Oh, Crap.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha was screwed.

He had been kidnapped by people who called themselves Death Toddles, if that wasn't embarrassing, what was? And they were led by some evil dude, Lord Veldt, which was not even a tenth as scary as Naraku. The entire I-am-bald-and-ugly-and-wear-black-like-all-other-dark-lords didn't even compare to Naraku's I-am-a-hot-hanyou-that-wears-white-and-it-totally-bad-assed. He, the great bad-ass Inuyasha, had somehow got kidnapped by these 2nd rated bad guys.

And Sesshomaru was here to see it all.

Although, he mused, Sesshomaru had been kidnapped too, as one of the numerous Dark Venders was carrying him, white fluffy thing and all, down the halls of cells. Inuyasha was momentarily surprised that a wizard was able to carry the fierce Demon Lord, but figured they had placed a light-weight charm on his older brother and was holding him, instead of levitating him, because the Death People were complete perverts.

Ha! So he wasn't the only one who had been manhandled.

The Death Eaters, giving him curious looks, placed Sesshomaru in the cell located to the left of Inuyasha. This, Inuyasha mused, was really idiotic of them, because it was quite obvious that they were related, and it was intelligent to split up potential allies among their prisoners.

Ah, let the Death Moochers be stupid, it would be easier to destroy them this way.

Inuyasha would have been happier had it been Miroku or Sango in the neighboring cell, because he could be sure of their alliance. Sesshomaru had set forth a temporary alliance with them when they had defeated Naraku, but besides that incident, they had hated each other with passion that was usually not spared in family affairs. But Sesshomaru was smart enough to realize that another temporary alliance would only help them in their current position. And besides, Inuyasha was a full demon now.

Would this stop the feud that had always been between them?

All his life Inuyasha had wanted a family, and one of the reasons why he had wanted to be a full demon was to stop the hatred between him and his older brother. To be loved, to no longer be an outcast, had always been a dream. His demonship hadn't meant much in this time period, but it would mean a lot when he managed to return to the era he belonged in.

Could he and Sesshomaru finally be a real family?

It would be a dream come true.


End file.
